Beatrice Renesmee Prior Cullen
by USANAguy
Summary: Renesmee Cullen's mind and consciousness is mysteriously transported through time and space into Tris's body, and then Tris's body undergoes a vampiric transformation. Renesmee must temporarily live out Tris's life. How will it alter events?
1. Chapter 1

Beatrice Renesmee Prior Cullen

Crossover: Divergent/Twilight

**Author's note: This posting is just a temporary rough draft. Except for the Crossover plot twist itself, this story follows Twilight canon, and Divergent canon. This fan-fic contains references to some of my other fan-fics. Some lines from both the books and movie have been changed. This posting is just a rough draft, I will probably make modifications and edit and re-post before long.**

Chapter 1

It had been six months since Anubis had tried to destroy Earth, but for now all was well. It was my wedding day, the day me and my Jacob say our 'I do's'. We were on the Quileute Indian Reservation. We were in some giant waterproof pavilion-like tents that had been set up. It was two minutes to the ceremony. I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress that Aunt Alice had dressed me in, as well as the beautiful sapphire hair clip that grandma Renee wanted mama to pass on to her daughter. I refused to take off the Quileute bracelet that my Jacob gave me, or the locket that mama gave me, or the super techno-watch that the Esper Matilda Wormwood gave me. Daddy was ready to walk me down the aisle.

"You nervous sweetie?" asked my father, who was a mind reader so he knew exactly how I was feeling.

"No daddy." I thought. "I've been waiting for this day since the day I was born."

"Then let's go." he said as he took my arm.

The traditional wedding song began. Daddy and I walked no faster than human speed. I saw all of the wedding guests. Only people who were in on the secret were at this wedding. I saw the Amazons, who had dispensed with the animal skins for the first time ever for the event. Zafrina prejected an illusion to all of us that we were outside on a sunny day. Many of the nomads were here. The Irish and Egyptian covens were here. I saw the Denalis, my Alaskan cousins. Huilen and Nahuel were there along with his sisters and father. The entire pack was there, along with all of their objects of imprinting including Jonathan Morter the Esper who held Leah's hand. Some of the older imprinted wolf-girls had bloated stomachs indicating the late stages of pregnancy, while some of the other older imprinted girls were hanging onto the hands of young toddlers.

I saw the whole family. All of my grandparents, Carlisle and Esme. Charlie and Sue. And Renee and Phil, along with their son, my seven year-old uncle Nigel Dwyer. There was aunt and uncle, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and our newest coven member uncle Valentine Cullen.

Then at the altar I saw my Jacob. He was wearing a black suit and white tie. I was dazzled by the sight of him. Beside him was my mother who was his best man. Apparently you don't need to be a man to be a bridegrooms best man. Across from them was my Maid of Honor Matilda Wormwood the Esper.

Our honeymoon will be to some tropical resort in California. (Apparently the resort is supposed to be clothing-optional.)

_"It is now time to choose where you all feel that you truly belong." _

What was that? Who said that? It sounded like a man's voice, but no man I know. None of the wedding guests.

Never mind.

Daddy and I continued to walk towards the altar. I then heard the voice again.

_"At the end of the war that destroyed the world one hundred years ago, our ancestors formed the five factions."_

Am I overhearing someone's private conversation with my vampire hearing from beyond the tree line?

_"Abnegation, blamed selfishness. Erudite blamed ignorance. Dauntless blamed cowardess. Candor blamed dishonesty. And Amity blamed cruelty."_

It sounded distant and echoy, and then I realized I wasn't hearing it in my ear. I was hearing it inside my head.

"Daddy." I thought inside my head. "Do you hear that?"

"Yes sweetie, but only inside your head? Strange?" daddy whispered under his breath.

_"You sixteen year-olds are all good people with a positive virtue that will contribute to the community and society of this city. When I call your name, please step forward and choose whether you will be selfless, brave, intelligent, honest, or kind."_

"Daddy, if I'm having auditory hallucinations, then I'm worried something is wrong with me." I thought.

"Do you want to temporarily delay the ceremony?" whispered daddy.

"No. I will deal with this." I thought.

The voice in my head began to call out one name after another as well as the name of the factions that he mentioned, interspersed with applause.

I reached the alter. Daddy kissed me on the forehead and handed me off to My Jacob. Mama stepped closer and kissed me on the cheek, my fingers brushed her cheek and I told her telepathically that I love her, and then she stepped back behind My Jacob. Jacob's father Billy Black looking strong and healthy, after he had first phased a few months ago by special circumstances, stepped up to the altar to perform the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two immortal mythical creatures who love each other so much that that they wish to be together forever." said Billy to the audience. "Incidentally, this marriage will forever bond together a permanent alliance between Quileute werewolves and vegetarian vampires."

I still continued to hear the man's voice in my head as he rattled off names. What is going on? Why am I hearing this mysterious man's voice now? But I don't want to postpone the ceremony over strange auditory hallucinations.

"If anyone here can give good cause for why these two should not be married here today, then please speak now or forever hold your peace." said Billy.

There was no response from the wedding guests.

"Who might I ask gives this woman to be married to my son?" asked Billy.

"Her mother and I do." said daddy.

_"Caleb Prior." _said the voice inside my head.

"Jacob William Black, do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wedded wife, to live together with her in a state of matrimony, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"

_"Erudite." _said the voice.

My Jacob looked me in the eyes and in that moment it seemed as though he had imprinted on me all over again.

"I do!" he said with the utmost determination on his face and in his voice.

_"Beatrice Prior." _said the voice.

I wish this stupid voice would shut up during my wedding ceremony.

"Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob William Black to be your wedded husband, to live together with him in a state of matrimony, will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, for richer and poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"

I closed my eyes to blink away tears of joy before I answer. But before I could open my eyes I feel an odd sort of vertigo, and then my body was in a different position. Something was wrong. I opened my eyes. I then felt very confused and disoriented. I took in my surroundings. How did I get here? Wasn't I somewhere else a moment ago. Yes, I was standing at the altar in front of my Jacob, on the Quileute reservation. But this place was clearly not the wedding tent. I was in an auditorium of some kind, and the seats were full of people. One section the people were wearing grey. One section was wearing yellow. One section was wearing blue. One section was wearing black. And one section was wearing white. Was this Zafrina's illusion?

I glanced down and saw I was wearing grey like the people in one of the sections. A long sleeve cardigan going all the way to my wrists over a full body skirt going all the way to my ankles. Very plain looking and unattractive.

'What am I doing here? How did I get here?' I thought to myself again. 'Was I teleported? Both the Espers and the Asgard can do that. But I don't think that's it. And why am I six inches shorter than I was before.'

I knew that I had never been in this room before, and the scents of all of the individual people in the room were unfamiliar to me, and I remember the scent of every person I have ever smelled.

With my vampire sense of smell, and my vampire thirst, I could smell that a lot of people in the room have open wounds. There were five big basins in front of me that my nose could tell were sprinkled with fresh blood from multiple sources. Beside me was a man with a microphone. He was wearing grey clothes also.

In my right hand I held a bloody knife, while my other hand had a cut across the palm.

All of this had happened in only a few short seconds. (Vampire speed-thinking) My bleeding left hand right at that moment was stretched out across a basin of hot coals. With my vampire rapid-healing the wound on my hand had already healed, but a trickle of blood from my hand fell and sizzled on the hot coals.

"Dauntless." said the man who was standing in front of me.

The people from the section who were all dressed in black cheered and applauded, while the people wearing grey began a disappointed muttering. The man then reached out to take the knife from me. He looked at me expectant but I guess the look of confusion on my face was a little too obvious. His face then turned to polite concern.

"Beatrice? Are you alright?"

Beatrice? Why did he call me Beatrice? Other than the fact that I'm mysteriously six inches shorter, do I not look like myself? If I did look like myself than no one in this room would know who I am, and more or less everyone in this room seems to recognise me. But still, WHY AM I HERE? I should make a break for it, but no, after a lifetime of ingrained family training I knew I was alone in a room full of humans, therefore my instinct is to make them believe I am human. I got a feeling that I couldn't just up and leave, I had to play a part. I wanted to ask for information, but I had to be careful.

Okay Renesmee, think. What is going on? I was about to say 'I do', when all of a sudden I appear to have been magically transported to some strange place. **Horrible timing.** And from what I can tell, everyone seems to think I am this 'Beatrice' person. This will be totally ridiculous and crazy, but it could be possible that I have been spontaneously sent into an alternate-universe, or maybe traveled to another time, and also... I feel my face with my hands... this is not my face... and I'm six inches shorter... my brain's mind and consciousness has been put into the body of someone else. But I can still feel my heart beat; 180 beats a minute, just like a vampire-hybrid. My body temperature is still 8 degrees ferinheight above normal human temperature. The wound on my hand healed fast. I still have vampire senses. I still have vampire speed-thinking. It seems that when my brain's mind and consciousness was put into this human host, the host spontaneously/instantaneously was transformed into a vampire-hybrid.

And the situation that I just spontaneously dropped into at this precise timing? My host had cut her hand, and put blood in a basin, and I am directed to a group of people in black. It is obvious that this is some kind of sacred ceremony, or something like that.

In the interest of keeping my secret and finding out what is going on, I should play along. At least for a little while.

Less than a second had passed by. (Vampire speed-thinking)

"Yeah," I say to the man, "I'm fine."

I handed him the knife and went in the direction of the ones that I have assumed are called 'the Dauntless'.

I then realized that my hair was in a bun. I reached to the back of my head and pulled out the hair-pin and shook my hair out. I then saw that I was blond when the tips of my hair came into my view below my shoulders. Oh well, I can work with that. One of the Dauntless people stood there shaking my hand then led me to the back of the group where other teenagers stood. Most of them wore black while some of them wore either blue or white. Only one wore yellow, and I was the only one wearing grey.

I stood there and waited. The ceremony continued for a little while. My guess from my observations as well as my vampire photographic-memory reference to the auditory-hallucination while walking down the aisle, that these kids who were 16 were born into these groups, or houses, kind of like fraternities, which I observed they called 'factions', and now had to choose to stay with the faction of their origin or go to another one. And I think they had to leave their families because I observed a woman in one of the rows who must have been in her late thirties cover her face and burst into tears when the next boy who was wearing white, which I observed called themselves 'Candor', chose to join the one's referred to as 'Erudite'. What is this place? And what kind of 'System' is this that they live by? The auditory-hallucination while I was walking down the aisle said there had been a war one-hundred years ago that destroyed the world. It then occurred to me that logically if at the end of their great war a few survivors might have tried to come up with a new more effective 'System', whatever flaws it might have, in any good peaceful 'System' the people would need to make some sacrifices in order to have peace.

Finally the last five people on the list were called.

"Susan Black." said the man by the basins.

Black? There is a name that stands out for me. Ironic, as frustratingly, it is supposed to be my new name right now!

Susan Black walked up from the people wearing grey. She cut her hand and held it over the basin filled with grey stones without hesitation or second-thought. The blood dripped.

"Abnegation." said the man.

There was applause from the grey clothed section as she walked right back to where she came.

"Robert Black."

Was he her brother? Maybe twins? Or a cousin? The boy in grey clothes walked over to the basins. Cut his hand, and with a hint of apprehension, dripped his blood into the basin filled with dirt.

"Amity."

There was an appreciative applause from the people wearing yellow as Robert Black went to stand with them, and a disappointed murmuring from the people in grey.

Three people left.

"Becca Auburn."

She was also from Abnegation. She walked over to the basins. Cut her hand and dripped it into the grey stones.

"Abnegation." said the man.

She walked right back to her grey clothed family.

"Molly Atwood."

A tall girl wearing white walked to the basins, took the clean fresh knife that had been placed on the table a second earlier, and cut her hand. But rather than drip her blood in the basin filled with glass she dripped her blood over the hot coals.

"Dauntless."

She received cheers from the people in black clothing around me and came over to stand with the rest of us.

Then there was one person left.

"Don Aaronson."

A boy wearing yellow clothing walked to the basins, cut his hand and held it over the dirt. His hand dripped.

"Amity."

The boy walked back to his yellow clothed parents.

"Congratulations to each and every one of you for the choice you made." said the man in grey with the microphone. "To all initiates who chose the faction of their birth, your faction is proud to not to have to lose you. To all transfer-initiates, you will be missed, but your sacrifice of your old home is not in vain, for your new faction is presently your family, and you are now an asset to them, and they welcome you with open arms as one of their own. Initiates, let your new life begin. Court is adjourned."

The people I was sitting with were the first to get up and run to the doors cheering. I followed at human speed. I caught a glimpse of a middle aged man and woman wearing grey in the Abnegation section looking right at me, the man's face had a look of disappointment while the woman was smiling at me in approval. Who are they? Maybe my host body's family.

When we got outside I looked around, trying to find some landmarks. Some of the buildings were wrecked while some others seemed to be recently renovated. There were street signs. The shape of some of the broken buildings. The public square. The elevated train. This is Chicago! I recognize it because me and the family stayed here for a year when I pretended to go through the sixth grade. Okay, now I have my bearings. I just need to figure out why I'm here now, and how I got here? I need to find a way to wake up from this dream, or transfer my mind back to my own body in my own universe. This might seem to someone else like I'm giving up to soon, but assuming I'm going to be trapped in both this body and alternate timeline for an extended length of time, I'm going to need a place to stay while I figure something out.

I didn't know where I was supposed to go, so I just followed the other Dauntless. The outfit I was wearing was hardly an outfit for running, the ankle-length skirt inhibited my stride. But I assumed that since my host body had decided to join a new faction she was no longer required to wear this, as I only assumed that the clothes was some sort of cultural expectation of the Abnegation. I bunch up a wad of the fabric of the skirt in one hand just above my knees, and then with my other hand with the vampire strength I ripped off the fabric at that length, exposing my legs. That's better. I didn't know if littering was a crime around here but I toss the fabric away. A lot of people around me look in my direction with looks curiosity and surprise at my behavior. The sun was shining, but because I am a vampire-hybrid rather than a pure-vampire, my skin does not sparkle in the sun. I then ran after the other Dauntless. I made sure not to run faster than human speed. They headed for the train station. They all ran up to the tracks and stood and waited. The train began to approach. It slowed down a little, but it didn't stop. The first car, slowly, but not that slow, passed right by and the people began following along side it.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked the Dauntless girl I was running beside.

"Jump into the open door." she said.

What? They're insane... well, it's not a dangerous stunt for a vampire, but for a human it's a dare devil stunt.

"What if you fail to be able to do it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"You become factionless." said the girl.

Factionless? I can't help but feel that among these people that is not good.

They all started jumping into the open doors as they ran along side the train. Everyone seemed to be managing fine except for a smaller boy wearing blue clothes who was last in line. He fell just behind the last car. He was not going to make it. The kid left his family for this and now he won't have anything? No, I couldn't let that happen. Momma and daddy taught me to keep the secret no matter what, but they also taught me compassion, that I should help people. Maybe a small show of just a little speed and strength won't make anyone suspicions.

I fell back just a little, grabbed the boy's arm, and ran us slightly faster than the train. When we caught up, I grabbed the handle on the side of the door, stepped onto the ledge, put my hand under the boy's armpit, and with vampire-strength I lifted the boy into the door and then pulled myself in.

"Thanks stiff. I owe you one." said the boy gratefully.

Did he just call me 'stiff'? By his tone of voice I could tell that it had some sort of philosophical connotation, but I couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an insult. Though his remark expressed gratitude. I felt like questioning him about his use of the word, but then at the same time I couldn't help but feel that apparently I am supposed to know of its meaning so therefore he would become suspicious if I was to ask.

"No problem." I told him politely. "My parents always told me that I should help others."

"I assumed so." said the boy as though it was obvious.

"Obvious I suppose. All parents teach their children to help others." I said.

"No. You're Abnegation, you're all selfless." he corrected in a matter of fact tone.

Within the first fraction of a second I reminded myself that I should not act surprised and that I was supposed to know this. My photographic memory reminded me that while I was walking down the aisle with Daddy, my auditory hallucination said that the Abnegation faction blamed selfishness on the destruction of the world.

"Of course." I responded.

"I'm Mickey by the way." said the small Erudite boy.

"Nice to meet you." I acknowledged politely.

"Glad you two made it." said a girl with brown skin wearing white clothing. "I'm Christina."

An introduction and handshake. I have to be careful with handshakes because many humans think I have a fever when they shake my hand. As for the introduction, what name should I use? My hosts name? If I'm going to be in this body and universe for an extended length of time then I will go with my own name.

"You're Beatrice, right?" Christina interrupted before I could say anything.

I guess she would have heard my host's name when it was called at the ceremony, or else knew of my host before I got here.

"Yes, that's right." I confirmed for her benefit.

She shook my hand and her eyes darted down to my warm hand. Maybe she won't care? Most humans don't. Most humans mind their own business.

"Do you have a scorching fever?" asked Christina.

I stand corrected.

"No." I said convincingly, composing my body language so my face doesn't give my lie away, just like momma and daddy taught me. "Must be from the exertion of running."

She dropped the subject and started talking, and in five minutes we had become good friends.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's note: At the request of my faithful reader 'Irrelevant86', I have decided to have half the story be by Tris's point of view. At first I thought it would just be Nessie, but I can make it work. Enjoy. **

**Beatrice's point of view:**

I was sitting in my seat at the Choosing Ceremony beside my mother. She held my hand as she smiled at me.

"I love you. No matter what." she said encouragingly.

Why did she say that? Did she know I was going to transfer and she was just being supportive? It would be the selfless thing to do and of course she wouldn't say anything. How could I leave her? I should choose Abnegation. But at the same time I feel Dauntless calling to me.

_"You ready sweetie?" _said a strange voice in my head.

What on earth was that? Am I hearing voices?

_"Then let's go." _the voice said again, as though it was responding to and unspoken response.

If I'm hearing voices then I'm going crazy, I worried to myself. I'm trying to concentrate on my decision.

Marcus began to recite the history of the founding of the factions and what each faction does. Then he began calling out the names of the sixteen year-olds in reverse alphabetical order.

Then in my head I heard music playing. It was an odd melody. I'm not sure but I think that the melody is the old-fashioned wedding-march that only the Amity use nowadays.

_"Yes sweetie, but only inside your head?" _said the voice as though answering an unspoken question.

The wedding music continued.

_"Do you want to temporarily delay the ceremony?"_ the voice asked.

There was no response.

Was the voice talking to me?

The music continued.

Marcus continued to read off the names.

_"Dearly beloved." _said a different voice that was much deeper._ "We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two immortal mythical creatures who love each other so much that that they wish to be together forever."  
><em>  
><em><br>_  
>The joining of two immortal creatures? I don't think I have ever even heard or spoken the word 'immortal' before, I only read the word once by accident out of the dictionary years ago.<p>

The voice continued,_"Incidentally, this marriage will forever bond together a permanent alliance between Quileute werewolves and vegetarian vampires."_  
><em><br>_  
>What is a werewolf? And what is a vampire? I heard of them in a book of historical myth once, but I don't know anything about them. What is my imagination in my subconscious coming up with?<p>

_"If anyone here can give good cause for why these two should not be married here today, then please speak now or forever hold your peace." _said the voice.

"Caleb Prior." said Marcus.

_"Who might I ask gives this woman to be married to my son?" _asks the second voice.

_"Her mother and I do." _responded the first voice.

My brother Caleb got up and walked to the five basins.

_"Jacob William Black, do you take Renesmee Carlie Cullen to be your wedded wife, to live together with her in a state of matrimony, to love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her, for richer or for poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"_  
><em><br>_  
>Ignoring the voice, I watched as my selfless brother cut his hand, and was surprised that he held his hand over the basin of water. His blood dripped.<p>

"Erudite." said Marcus.

I was shocked! My selfless brother, a Erudite transfer?! That means I can't choose Dauntless; I will have to choose Abnegation in order for mom and dad to still have one child in their faction.

There were loud outraged mutterings from many of the Abnegations.

_"I do!"_ said another male voice with the utmost determination in his voice.

'Will you weird voices shut up!?' I thought to myself. I was trying to think! I get three results on my aptitude test so I don't know 'where I belong', and now my selfless brother joins the enemy of 'The Selfless'. It's my turn to choose now, and I still can't decide between Dauntless and Abnegation, and I can't concentrate with these voices in my head!

"Beatrice Prior." said Marcus calling my name next on the list.

I got up from my seat and walked to the basins. Marcus hands me a knife. I cut my hand. 'Choose!' I command myself, 'You're out of time to think about it!' Abnegation...for mom and dad...no; that would be the selfless thing to do. And I am selfish. Dauntless...for myself.

The voice started again,_"Do you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, take Jacob William Black to be your wedded husband, to live together with him in a state of matrimony, will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, for richer and poorer, for better or for worse, through sickness and in health, from now and forever?"_  
><em><br>_  
>Ignoring the voice, I hold my bloody hand over the hot coals. I close my eyes briefly for about one second.<p>

Right at that moment I suddenly feel dizzy. My body is then in a different position and my hands are both stretched out in front of me being held by someone. I open my eyes. I then felt very confused and disoriented. Wasn't I somewhere else a moment ago? ...? Yes. I was at the Choosing Ceremony...and now...I'm...not? Where was the Dauntless basin with the hot coals? Wasn't I holding a bloody knife in my right hand? And my left hand was no longer bleeding. I instantaneously realized that this was not the Choosing Ceremony, obviously.

The man standing in front of me was not Marcus. He was younger. He had black eyes. His skin was slightly tan and his facial appearance was slightly...I think the word I was looking for was...exotic...as though he didn't come from the gene-pool of the city. His hair was cut short to an Abnegation buzz-cut but the tuxedo he wore was Candor black and white. There was a younger woman or older teenager who looked about my age, standing right behind him, she had long brown hair almost too her waist, skin so pale it was nearly completely white, and yellow eyes. She wore a beautiful dress of Erudite blue.

I looked down at myself. What in the world am I wearing? I was wearing a magnificent ball-gown of Candor white. On my left wrist I wore what I thought was a high-tech Erudite wrist-watch. And on my right wrist was what looked vaguely like one of the artistically intricate homemade friendship bracelets that the Amity kids wear.

I looked around. I was outside and the sun was shining. To my right were many people sitting in rows. They wore all kinds of mixed colors? What faction do these people belong to? Were they mixed faction members? And some of the colored clothing wasn't even faction colors...there were of course the standard faction colors of Abnegation grey, Dauntless black, Amity yellow, orange, red, and brown, Candor white and black, and Erudite blue...but the strangest thing with the colored clothing is there were clothing items of pink, and green, and purple? Why would anyone wear clothing of pink, and green, and purple? Sometimes the Dauntless dye their hair pink or green or purple, but that's it. No one here had strangely colored hair or facial piercings. Maybe they all are factionless? But, no. Their clothes are too clean, fresh and new to be factionless.

To my left was an older man with long glossy black hair tied back in a pony-tail and his face had the same exotic appearance of the younger man in front of me.

It then dawned on me. This is a wedding ceremony. And I'm the bride. But back to the question, how did I get here? Logic suggests that I must have blacked out or something, lost some of my short term memories, and then my conscious awareness right now has my standing at the Choosing Ceremony as the last thing that I remember. But I'm just guessing here. Could I be dreaming? Or maybe this is a hallucinogenic simulation, like the Aptitude Test? I have not idea.

It had been many long drawn-out seconds now of me looking around with confusion on my face. Everyone noticed my confusion of course. The man in front of me holding my hands and the woman behind him both then looked at me with subtle concern. The older man to my left extended his face and neck closer to me and raised his eyebrows to prompt my response.

"Nessie?" prompted the older man.

Did he just call me Nessie? Does everyone in this dream think I'm someone else or something?

All of a sudden, my five senses went haywire! I could see with absolute clarity; my eyesight could zoom in and focus on the smallest detail of whatever I looked at, and I could do that on a thousand tiny spots a thousand time a second. My brain went into over-drive; inside my head I could process math and science extraordinarily fast. I could hear hundreds of quiet sounds that my brain told me should be too quiet to hear; the swallowing in the throats of everyone here, the breathing of all of their lungs, the shifting of a few feet and chairs, the beating of their hearts which interestingly the new fast math in my head told me seemed to be only half of the people here...strange? Then the scents; my nose was assaulted by over a hundred different smells, fresh pine, water, humidity, dirt, iron, leather, the floral scents of cologne and soap and perfume and shampoo, and dozens of other scents that I couldn't even name. But strongest of all, the was one scent that was all around me, I couldn't identify it but it smelled delicious, better than any food I'd had before. And I felt a burning fire in my throat like I was parched and dehydrated on a summer day. My brain almost shut down and every fiber of my being told me to bite as I observed the pulsing vein in the younger man's neck!

_'Bite! Drink! Bite! Drink!'_  
><em><br>_  
>NO! Control yourself Beatrice! With extreme force of will and conscious effort I suppressed this frightening, animal, savage-like instinct. The look must have shown on my face because several people were suddenly on their feet and standing around me.<p>

The concern on the face of the man in front of me grew more pronounced.

"Nessie, are you alright?" said the man with tenderness in his voice as he held my hands.

Okay, this is ridiculous! I guess I should just tell the truth until this very strange dream ends. I might as well start with answering the last question asked. I pulled my hands free and stepped back.

"I'm...not sure?" I said hesitantly with confusion in my voice. "And I don't know who this Nessie person is? And to be honest, I don't know where I am, or how I got here?"

He looked in the direction of the others. "Edward? Maggie?"

"She speaks the truth, Jacob." said the one called Maggie.

So the boy in front of me is called, Jacob.

Suddenly, the sun and blue sky around me disappeared and we all were standing inside a giant tent. I shuddered in fear at this as I looked around. The woman standing behind the one called Jacob stepped up to me and affectionately placed her hand on my arm.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she said in a voice of what I determined as a maternal protectiveness.

A powerful defensive instinct took over at her touch, and without consciously doing it, I grabbed her arm and with some kind of super human strength that I now seemed to possess I threw her bodily right through the fabric of the giant tent and I heard a crash outside.

"I my gosh!" I called out to her in horror of what I did. "I am so sorry!"

No one seemed angry at me. Everyone looked at me in polite concern as though they were scared for me.

Then a tall boy with reddish brown hair and yellow eyes who had been sitting in the front row called to the crowd at large, "Wedding guest, due to highly unusual circumstances, the wedding ceremony has been temporarily postponed until further notice. I will ask you all to please enjoy the wedding feast anyway." he then turned back to me and addressed me directly.

"Perhaps we should go back to the house and talk." he worded as a suggestion. I then realized that this was the first voice I heard during my auditory hallucination while I sitting with my parents.

Then a taller blond boy stepped in front and the first thing I noticed was his appearance. Oh my goodness! What has happened to his face?! His face and neck work covered in scars! But then a moment later I felt this powerful wave of calm and peace come over me and was completely relaxed.

I cooperated as they led me away. When we got out of the tent, we were in a forest of the tallest trees I had ever seen. In the distance I saw a lot of small houses. The girl in the blue dress was back, her dress a little dirty and ruffled, but she appeared to be unharmed, and I determined from the conversation was named Bella.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**Author's note: This story contains references to some of my other stories. In my some of my other stories the people I created called 'the Espers' have extraordinary powers and technology. Enjoy. **

**Beatrice's point of view:**

I was led into a car where the one called Jacob tried to hold my hand but I shook it off, not comfortable with the contact from my Abnegation upbringing. We rode in silence. This was clearly not the city? Trees, plants, and green everywhere. Trees, plants, and green everywhere. I repeated the thought. What kind of place was this?

"Where are we?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me.

"We just left La'push, Nessie." he said matter of factly. "And now we're driving down the highway toward, Forks."

All I could do is shake my head in ignorance. "I feel stupid, but that doesn't mean anything to me. And that's not my name."

"Then what shall we call you?" asked the girl, Bella, from the front seat.

I thought about that for a moment. There was no reason for me not to use my real name. But my choice to join Dauntless was supposed to be a start of my new life. At the moment of cutting my hand and holding my bloody hand over the hot coals I hadn't actually decided what people in Dauntless would call me but I might as well just go with a new name.

"Tris. Call me, Tris." I told them.

We continued to drive down winding roads for quite a while until we came to a large clearing in the trees with an enormous house. Or at least I think was a house. I was then led inside the house. I was then surrounded by several other women from the wedding besides just Bella. One was a particularly short girl with spiky black hair. Another was a tall and absolutely magnificently beautiful blonde haired woman, and then another woman with a round face that looked a lot more motherly.

"I assume you would want to change out of that dress." said Bella.

I decided that that seemed logical.

"Yeah, I would thanks." I said politely.

I was led into a room where they helped me out the dress they then they gave me a stack of clothes.

"Please come to the living room and you're ready." said the motherly looking woman.

They stepped out of the room and I was left alone. I looked at the stack of clothing that they had given me. The pants looked like tightfitting faded denim, and a belt for the loops with little metal holes all around the belt, the shirt was a pale red, and on the back of the shirt there was sporting some kind of amusing slogan. I looked down at my body as I stood there in my underwear and I noticed some interesting differences for what my body should look like, my stomach was flat with no hint of any fat, but well toned, kind of like the sexy athletic stomachs of the Dauntless women who run around in short, tight tank-tops that stop just below their breasts in order to show off their bellies. My legs and arms were muscular, but feminine muscular. My breasts were a lot bigger too, and quite firm. I noticed that there was a full-length mirror in the corner. I hesitated, the Abnegation in me was holding me back and rejecting the mirror. But I said to myself, 'screw it'.

I walked over to the mirror and I looked at my reflection and I saw the body that I was supposed to have, more or less, but interestingly it was my face, I still look like me except I was six inches taller, but when I examined my long hair up close, when I pulled it from behind my shoulder and held it in front of my face it was reddish-brown, while when I looked at my reflection in the mirror I saw myself holding my long blonde hair with the same facial expression. Alright this is way creeping me out! What in the world is going on? Was I under another simulation like the aptitude test where my reflection in a mirror isn't right? It would defiantly explain the weird stuff. But no, I was sure, this is real. And then of course there was the change in myself, my fast thinking brain, these super-sharp senses, and superhuman strength.

I was wearing a locket around my neck. There was an inscription on the back. At first I thought it was written in nonsense words, but a moment later I realized that it was simply in a different language. Other languages are not studied in he city except by the Erudite. Then as I was looking at the words, I suddenly went cross-eyed and blinked rapidly, then the letters went blurry and in my mind's eye they re-arranged themselves until the letters became clear, and then I could read it as though it was in english. The inscription read, 'More than my own life.' Hmm, wonder what that means? Some kind of sentiment maybe?

I opened the locket. Inside was a photograph of the boy and girl downstairs, Edward and Bella, and on Bella's lap was a beautiful young toddler with redish brown hair. But who could she be? It must be a recent photo, because Edward and Bella don't look any older.

I closed the locket and examined the wristwatch I had on my left wrist. It was odd looking, but high-tech, almost like the Erudite wristwatches. I then examined the bracelet on my right wrist. My sense of esthetics has been inhibited for most of my life by my Abnegation upbringing, but I thought it was beautiful. Very fine and thin cords and fiber intricately intertwined. I looked around the room. There were photos, paintings, and portraits on the the walls. The dressers were covered in multicolored decorative objects.

I put on the clothes and went downstairs. This is the most unusual outfit that I ever worn. I felt a little self-conscious at wearing this tight-fitting outfit rather than the gray Abnegation robes.

I walked into the living room where the large number of familiar people from the wedding were waiting. It was almost unnatural? In Abnegation I had been taught to reject vanity in all forms, but almost everyone in this room was so...beautiful!?

"Tris." the older motherly looking woman addressed me sweetly. "Why don't you sit down dear, I think we all need to talk."

They had all changed out of their formal attire.

"So." said the man named Jacob. "What's going on? Does Nessie have some kind of confused amnesia or something?"

He had directed his question to everyone else in the room but not to me.

"From what I've been able to tell of her mind, she seems to have a lot of detailed long-term memories that are not Nessie's." said the man with redish brown hair that I believe was called Edward. "It seems almost as though her mind was pulled from her own brain and transferred into Nessie's brain, and now Nessie's body is merely a host for the consciousness of this woman which goes by the name of, Beatrice Prior."

What is he talking about? How does he know what goes on inside my head?

"Though she prefers to go by, Tris." he finished.

"Is that possible?" asked the beautiful blonde girl.

"I'm not sure Rose." said Edward. "Nessie, uses her power to transfer her thoughts and memories and other peoples minds all the time by nothing like this ever happen to them."

"I think that works completely different." said Bella. "Plus, Nessie's power could be completely unrelated to what's happened."

"Nonetheless, we still have seen a lot of unusual things within the supernatural world." said the taller and older blonde haired man who spoke in a very calm and pleasant voice. "I am sure that there is some kind of scientific explanation."

"Perhaps it might be helpful to run a few tests." said the woman who was standing behind me while I had stood at the altar.

She didn't look like the others, she looked almost normal.

"Matilda, I'm not comfortable with tests being run on our daughter." said Bella.

Daughter? How can I be her daughter? She looks younger than me.

"I assure you Bella, it won't hurt." said the woman Matilda. She then turned to me. "We will just ask you a few questions and run a few scans."

"Okay." I said in polite compliance. "But can I ask a few questions first?"

"Of course." said the tall handsome blond man with a friendly smile.

"Well, first, what faction are all of you?" I asked.

They all had looks of confusion on their faces as they analyzed my question.

All of the details of the factions flooded through my head as I asked the question.

"We do not live in your city, and we are not of any of your factions." said Edward as though he was answering my unspoken question.

No factions? How could one even live like that?

The man named Edward then took the hand of Bella and stepped right up to me, stoop down to eye level and looked me right in the eyes.

"Assuming that you still have Nessie's power," he said as he gently took my hand and then placed my palm on Bella's cheek, "I want you to concentrate, and think of everything in your whole life, all of the information from where you come from."

It seemed highly unusual, but nonetheless I closed my eyes, and with my new and improved fast-thinking super-brain and...I thought.

In that moment I felt an odd sensation from my brain, through my arm, through the tips of my fingers, and then Bella's brain was like an extension of my body, and then I knew that all of my knowledge that I was thinking of was being, in a sense, copied and pasted from my brain to Bella's brain. It felt strange, but oddly...exhilarating.

_'I thought of my childhood, I thought of my days at school, the quiet evenings with my family in the Abnegation sector. I thought of the Candor, always in a heated debate speaking their mind. I thought of the Amity, always laughing, always cheerful. I thought of my own people, the Abnegation, our quiet ways, never speaking out, never thinking of ourselves, helping the factionless when they were hungry or needed extra clothing, going out to the Amity Farms to assist them in the harvest of the crops, renovating damaged areas of the city center because we wanted to until we run out of materials. And then Erudite, smart and brilliant, but yet my father's ravings of how arrogant and selfish they are, as well as the reports that Erudite had been leaking against Marcus's character and Abnegation's incompetence. And I thought about the Dauntless. How I always admired them. So strong, so brave, fearless, reckless thrill-seekers...and free!_

_ 'I thought of my last day of school yesterday when my mother cut my hair in the morning and she smiled at me approvingly as we both looked in the mirror together. I thought of the aptitude test as Tori told me what had happened during the hallucination after I had drunk the simulation-serum, and that she told me that I was Divergent, meaning that there was something wrong with me that I possessed multiple virtues as opposed to just one, and she told me that I should never tell anyone, not even my family...I then became worried that I just told all of this to Bella...but at the same time, I got the idea that being Divergent didn't mean anything here. I then thought of the Choosing Ceremony as I sat in the audience and then I began to hear the distant echoy voice of Edward's voice as he spoke, and then the wedding music until my brother was called and had chosen Erudite. I then thought of how I heard the wedding vows and of Jacob saying 'I do' just as I had cut my hand and held it over the hot stones is the question was apparently asked to my host and Nessie...and then right at that moment I blacked out for one second and then I was in the body of Renesmee Cullen.'_

I took my hand off of Bella's face and thought of the flood of my memories to her mind.

"That was interesting!" I said with astonishment. "And...kind'a cool! How did I do that?"

"It is a unique gift." said Edward.

Edward then addressed the group at large.

"She is not Nessie." said Edward.

He then began a long winded detailed explanation of the memories I showed. When he was done everyone seemed to understand.

"She lives in a dystopian Chicago, with no knowledge of what year it is?" said the giant man who had his arm around the blond girl asking for confirmation, he then laughed. "Sounds like a bad sci-fic novel."

"A bad sci-fic novel you'd be the first to read before the rest of us and say it was awesome, Emmett." said Bella in a half sarcastic tone.

"Okay, so if you're not Nessie, than where is she?" asked Jacob with a tone of both worry and anger. "Is her consciousness suppressed or something?"

"Nessie was hearing the Choosing Ceremony through Tris's ears while walking down the isle." said Edward. "She thought she was having auditory hallucinations, but she didn't want to postpone the ceremony. It is possible that Nessie's mind and consciousness was put into Tris's body."

"Yeah!" said Jacob in irritation and impatience. "But where did she come from?"

"Well, it seems clear from her memories that she is from no place on this earth in this present." said Edward. "Do you think she's from another time or alternate reality?"

Matilda frowned in and raised her eyebrow in contemplation.

"It's possible." she said. "At Esper Mansion we have some scientific theories on traveling to other universes, but nothing on transferring someone's mind and consciousness through time and space to another person's brain."

Okay, everything they are talking about now was beyond my understanding.

"So she's from another dimension?" asked Emmett with confusion.

"No." said Matilda. "Alternate Reality."

Emmett still looked confused.

"Aren't they both the same thing?" asked Emmett.

"No." said Matilda. "An Alternate Reality, and another Dimension are two completely different things."

"How so?" asked Emmett.

Matilda was about to say something when all of a sudden, at Emmett's question, my brain was flooded with thousands of math equations that I had never even conceived before and out of my mouth came, "The theory of quantum physics is that for every event that happens there are a great number of possible outcomes, and from those outcomes are a great number of possible outcomes, and so on and so forth, creating an infinite number of parallel universes where anything that could happen does happen. And that is an Alternate Reality. Another Dimension on the other hand is phase shifting to a different frequency of our 'space-time' to where no one can either see or hear you and you would walk through solid objects."

Everyone looked at me with astonished faces.

"Well, that's that." said Matilda.

"I am just as surprised as you are that that came out of my mouth." I said as I stared into empty space trying to figure it out. "The scientific details just sort of came to me."

"Well then, shall we do the tests?" asked Matilda.

"Very well." I said. "What do I have to do?"

"We will teleport to Esper Mansion where the right equipment is."

"Okay." I said. "Just one more thing? I have a feeling that this is a stupid question...but...who are all of you by the way?" I said, gesturing to the people I didn't know yet.

"Of course you do not know who we all are." said the tall handsome blond man with a smile. He then decided to be formal and extended his hand. "I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I reached out and tentatively took his hand, Abnegation don't usually shake hands. His hand was hard as stone and cold as frozen steel.

"And this is my wife Esme." he pointed to the motherly looking woman with long brown hair.

"This here is my daughter Alice Cullen and her husband Jasper Hale." he gestured to the short spiky haired girl and the blonde boy with the scars on his face.

"Then my son Emmett Cullen and his wife Rosalie Hale." he gestured to the tall man and the blond woman.

"Our newest member of the family, Valentine Cullen." he gestured to another boy in the room who stood alone.

"I believe you now already know Renesmee's parents, my son Edward and his wife Bella, Renesmee's fiance Jacob Black, and our friend Matilda Wormwood." he gestured to the rest of them.

Okay, now I knew everyone's names. But that still doesn't tell why or what all the weird things that have been going on, like the fact that all of the Cullens and the Hales are not human. Curious? It is not a hunch or just probable speculation, but rather it's like when I inhale through my nose, I my brain is automatically telling my conscious mind that it is true, without a doubt.

"Your brain will do that." said Edward almost as though in response to my thoughts, as though he...what?...read my mind? "Yes I can." he added.

Okay, that is weird!

"How can they be...my body's parents?" I asked Dr. Cullen in disbelief. "They look younger than I do."

"A lot of things about us are unusual." said Dr. Cullen. "You see, we are vampires."

Long story short; for the next twenty minutes they went through a long winded explanation of were Carlisle came from, how he met the Volturi in Italy, found Edward, then Esme, then Rosalie, then Emmett. And then Alice and Jasper found them, and that Alice can see the future. Then finding Tanya and her family in Alaska, and then moving here and Edward found Bella and then she gave birth to Renesmee before Bella became a vampire.

They told me what the vampires were and their abilities of strength, speed, super senses, and in some cases an extra special ability.

They told me about the Espers and the werewolves too.

"Our concern right now is finding out what happened to cause you to drop into our daughter's body." said Edward.

So Matilda then pulled out a strange device and we all teleported.

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Renesmee's point of view:

"Oh, my god!" said a tall boy wearing white, looking at me. "A stiff is actually baring all of her legs! This must be there lame version of slutty!"

"Shut up, Peter!" said Christina in my defense. "Don't mind him. He's just a jerk."

I looked down at my host's legs. They were short and thin. Almost like child legs. They could be sexy, depending on the eye of the beholder.

"He's probably just jealous." I said in a half amused half sarcastic tone.

We both laughed at that one, and the boy named Peter looked embarrassed.

"So, any idea what to expect when we get there?" I asked, eager for answers.

"Not a clue." said Christina. "The rules are; 'that in exchange for our cooperation with the rules and upholding the expectations of our new faction, our new faction will provide us with all the essentials of living'."

"I would hope for nothing less." I said.

"Transfers, get ready!" said one of the older Dauntless boys.

We stepped up to the edge of the open doors and we saw the Dauntless kids were jumping from the first car ahead of us onto the roof of the building that the train was running alongside of.

"They're jumping onto the roof from the moving train!" I said to my two new friends.

"What!?" said Christina indignant.

The gap between the doors of the train cars and the edge of the building was about two meters, a distance that most strong and competent humans could jump on the 'long-jump' on the school 'track-and-field' without too much difficulty. With my vampire brain I did some rapid mathematical calculations judging by the speed of the train and the length of the building from front to back running along side the train.

"When our car reaches the edge of the building we will only have an eight second window in which to jump before we're factionless." I told everyone.

"Well, I'm not doing it." said the one boy from Amity.

I could tell the resolve on the boy's face, he was scared shitless at the idea of jumping this, and he wouldn't jump. I could not stomach leaving any of these people to become this mystery 'factionless class of society'. I usually don't do anything that someone else doesn't want, but I can choose to do what is wrong.

I grabbed a fist full of fabric of the back of the light brown and yellow robes that he was wearing and with vampire strength I threw him bodily from the train car and he landed hard on the roof.

"I'm supposed to be a selfless, remember. It was for his own good." I said as I turned to the others who had not jumped yet.

They would have stared at me in surprise and disbelief at my show of strength if they weren't pressed for time, only precious seconds, to jump. And they all began jumping, even the short Erudite boy.

"Can you jump with me." said Christina. She held out her hand. "I just can't do it unless someone pulls me along."

Fair enough. I took her hand and we leaped out the open door. This reckless stunt was child's play for me, I landed lightly on my feet. Christina would have fallen down and hurt herself had I not been holding her hand.

I then realized that something was wrong. OH MY GOD! Someone in one of the cars ahead of us who I didn't see jump had failed to make the jump. I ran over to the edge where their friends were and saw that her body was broken and dead on the ground below. I tried not to think about it. There was nothing I could have done from the start, and it wasn't my job or responsibility to save everyone of these reckless dare devil kids in this parallel reality that I have mysteriously dropped into. I began to despair at these circumstances; I'm not supposed to be here, I should be at my 'reception party' with the wedding guests right now!

I put my frustration aside and followed the others as the Dauntless-born seemed to forget about their friend quickly. I went to the Amity boy who I had thrown out of the train to keep him from being factionless. He had hit the ground on his feet and then his momentum made him fall forward. His head was bleeding. I walked over to him and looked at him.

"Sorry." I said in an only half sincere tone of voice. "And you're welcome."

He didn't say anything. As I probed his scalp in examination, the smell of his fresh flowing blood from his wound set my throat on fire and I felt the desire to bite and drink. But I suppressed it, just as my family had always taught me.

"Your wound is superficial. You'll be alright." I said in a reassuring tone.

We were then led over to another part of the roof where an African-American man stood at the edge.

"My name is Max. I'm one of the leaders. You want to enter the Dauntless Headquarters, this is the way in, and if you don't have the guts to jump then you will be factionless right now."

Everyone had looks as though Max was crazy...? I mean more crazy than the rest of us!

"What? Is there a giant deep tank of water at the bottom or something?" asked an Erudite boy.

"Could be?" Max said with a mischievous smile.

They all stood there in silence waiting for further or different instructions.

Max waited for a few seconds for one of them to respond.

"I need someone to volunteer to go first...who is it going to be?" he prompted.

I don't know anything about these people who call themselves 'The Dauntless', but logic suggests they would not ask them to do something that would result in their deaths. This was not an act of bravery, this was a test of trust; there is some kind of soft landing at the bottom. What the initiates need is for someone to break the ice, figuratively speaking.

"I'll volunteer." I said.

Everyone looked at me as though I was insane, which I suppose my host might look if she chose to go first.

I stepped up to the edge. I looked down. There was a big hole in the ground at the bottom, which was seven floors down. This jump was nothing to a vampire. I stood up on the ledge and without fear I leaped off. Vampire-hybrids don't have a very strong adrenal-gland so the exhilaration of the fall doesn't knock the wind out of me. When I fall into the hole I fall into a net like a trampoline. Hands then reach out to pull me off. A young man helps me to the ground.

"Well, a stiff, the first jumper?" he said in disbelief.

There is that word again. I find it irritating.

"What's your name?" he asked.

My name? What should I tell him? Should I use my own name, or respect my hosts right to her identity?

Normally I make my decision when I'm put on the spot in less than a fraction of a second but this time I paused for 5 whole seconds trying to determine my answer. The man in front of me noticed my hesitation and then interrupted my thought.

"Your faction is your family, your family is your life, so think of it this way; new faction, new family, new life, a fresh start. If you don't like the name that you woke up with this morning, pick a new one."

Well, I decided, I still don't know why or how I'm here, so if I'm going to spend any extended length of time here I might as well use mine.

"Call me, Nessie." I said.

"First jumper, Nessie!" he called out to the darkness.

There were approving cheers from the people in the shadows that I had no difficulty seeing in the dark with my vampire night-vision.

"Welcome to Dauntless." he said kindly.

He was handsome by normal human standards, but had nothing on my Jacob of course. He seemed to look at me with interest, but it was strange? I had seen that interest in the eyes of other men before. This man likes my host.

A moment later I saw Christina fall into the net. Then Mickey. Then, interestingly, the Amity boy. It took about ten minutes for all of the initiates to jump into the net one at a time until finally we were all there.

"Dauntless born go with Lauren, transfers stay with me." said the young man in front of me. "I'll be your instructor through initiation. My name is Four."

Four? As in the number? What kind of name is that? Though what kind of name is Renesmee? Hardly anyone uses my full real name much.

"Four like the number?" asked Christina.

"Exactly like the number." replied Four.

"What, one through three were taken?" asked Christina jokingly.

Four ignored that and went on.

"I'm going to show you all to a place called 'The Pit', which you will soon learn to love. I will show you..."

"I'm sorry, the pit?" Christina said cutting him off in mid sentence, not believing her ears.

Four smiled in what I believed to be irritation.

"What's your name?" asked Four.

"Christina." she said, now slightly intimidated.

"Around here are a lot of people who were born in other factions, so I know very well how the ingrained-life-long habits of your old factions will linger after you get here. But...the first thing that Candor initiates need to learn when get here is, 'keep your mouth shut'!" he said the last part with a firm tone. "Do you understand me?"

Christina nodded in compliance.

Four then directed us to follow him. He led us through a maze of hallways until we came to a huge cave underground with giant skylight windows. He said that this is where we would hang out with our peers on a day to day basis after we become members. The wide open space was filled with people milling around, drinking, talking to friends, snacking on food items in their hands, dancing to music, and what seemed to be most popular, 'fighting for entertainment'.

He then showed us what they called 'the chasm'. Apparently, people like to jump to their death a lot as an act of their bravery? I don't think I like this universe.

We were then led to the dormitories.

"You will be staying here for the next few months until initiation is over." said Four.

"Where do we stay after initiation is over?" asked the Amity boy.

"Once you are full fledged members of Dauntless you will each be given your own apartment." said Four.

"Is this the boys dormitories or girls?" asked a bigger Candor boy.

"Both." said Four.

'Coed dorm rooms?' I thought to myself. Maybe that is the common custom in this universe? Though the bigger Candor boy seemed to think that it was unusual, and my host seems overly modestly dressed.

"If you like this you are going to love the bathroom." said Four in a half amused half sarcastic tone.

He then showed us to the back area of the dorm room where there were coed showers right out in the open along with co ed toilets right out in the open. I guess shyness of nudity in front of someone of the opposite sex is a 'fear' that they want you to overcome as part of being Dauntless.

"You should feel right at home, Candor; everything right out in the open. Everybody get changed into Dauntless uniforms, there is a large stack over there of all different sizes." Four said pointing to a table at the far side of the room. "As you can see, there are 15 beds but there are 17 of you. We didn't expect you all to make it here."

"Well, we almost lost Mickey and the Amity boy," I couldn't help pointing out. "But they made it thanks to me."

He smiled at me in a way as though I was causing trouble.

"Two more beds will be brought in before lights-out." he started to walk out of the room, "Get changed!" he ordered.

I changed out of my host's unattractive Abnegation clothing and into the jeans, tank-top, T-shirt, jacket, and boots that the Dauntless provided in my host's size. All of the items of clothing were black. I liked this, in fact I was not unfamiliar with dressing like this, as this is how me and my family dress when we are about to fight a hostile enemy like an army of newborn vampires.

As I changed clothes in front of the boys I was not shy about showing my host's body. I considered maybe I should show more respect for my host's modesty, but for all I know my host is not modest...or maybe not...at the ceremony all the Abnegations wore long sleeves up to their wrists and I ripped off the bottom half of an ankle length skirt. But no time to think about it now.

I went to the mirror to check myself, a common practice of mine, and expected to see my host's face only to receive another shock and unusual anomaly. I saw my own face? I saw myself in the mirror dressed in my host's clothing, my flawlessly beautiful face of pale pink skin, chocolate-brown eyes, and long reddish-brown hair. This didn't make sense? Why would I see my own face. There must be some explanation, or some way to figure this out. I took the ends of my host's hair and lifted it in front of my face so I could see it. It was blond. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection standing in the same bodily position with the same facial expression holding the tips of her hair in front of her. Can they see my true reflection as well? If everyone here saw that my reflection was different they would go crazy and think either me or the mirror was demon possessed or something like that? Oh, screw the secret!

"Hey, Christina?" I said quietly while everyone's backs were turned and I gestured her to come here.

She came over.

"What does my reflection look like?"

She gave me a weird face as though I was crazy, but she answered anyway.

"Short girl, small face, blue eyes, and blond hair. Why?"

Okay, it seems that only I see myself as my true self in the mirror. Have I warped into a parallel dimension where minds and bodies shift through time and space, and the laws of physics by light in the mirror don't apply properly or something?

"It's nothing." I told Christina. "Never mind."

"I think you are still getting used to mirrors." said Christina. "I heard in faction history at school that you don't look in mirrors."

I don't even know if that is true of not, but I can use that as cover for my identity subterfuge.

"I think you're right." I reassured her. "Don't worry about it."

Four then came back in the room.

"Follow me to the dinning hall!" he ordered.

We were then led to the dinning hall where I took a seat next to Four and Christina. Mickey sat across from us on the other side of the table, while the Amity boy sat on the other side of Christina. The food in front of us was piled in giant dishes in the middle of the table and it seemed to be 'serve yourself'. Human food, I now realized that I was thirsty. I need to hunt. But this was hardly the time or place. I could ask to be excused of course and then slip out of the compound at vampire-speed without being noticed. But no. My failure to reappear on time would cause suspicion towards my host body.

Damn, I really need to find out why and how I got here?! I will have to make do.

I eyed the food in front of me. For vampires, they can not die of thirst, when a vampire becomes blood deprived they just get thirstier and thirstier, they then loss their logic and reasoning and get prone to uncontrolled aggression...until they then feed on blood again either human or animal. Like a human though, my body requires essential nutrients of vitamins, minerals, protein, and water. Human blood will give me all of that. When a vampire eats normal human food the food just sits in their stomach and there is no digestion. I however have an active human digestive-system and human food will quench my vampire-thirst, my stomach just doesn't crave it as much.

I filled my plate with some random items, it doesn't matter which, it all tastes like crap to me anyway. I couldn't help look at the food with a little disgust.

"Have you never seen a hamburger before?" said Christina observing the look on my face.

"No." I replied in polite defense, "I've seen them many times, I just don't like them much, that's all."

"Abnegation eat plain food," said one of the Erudite boys. "Mostly vegetarian diet, primary source of protein consists of chicken, no sauce, no seasoning." he said it almost rehearsed in a very technical tone of voice.

"What textbook did you crawl out of?" Christina asked rhetorically.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Will. Erudite."

"Of course you are." said Christina in sarcastic acknowledgment. She then turned to me. "No wonder you left." she said, referring to Abnegation's diet.

"I just want to say Nessie, you got to be pretty self confident to be friends with a Candor." said Will condescendingly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Christina indignant.

"You have no filter when you talk, you have the first thing on your mind come out of your mouth without edit or censor." argued Will.

"You mean like 'you're an idiot'?" said the bigger boy beside Will that I had determined was named Al.

Christina and I both broke into laughter at Al's joke.

"Hey, at least we tell the truth." said Christina in defence of her faction.

"Just because you're Candor, don't go thinking that you are the only faction that tells the truth." countered Will, "We of Erudite always tell the truth because we have all the facts."

In that moment I couldn't help but argue his last statement.

"One who has all the facts may not always share what they know." I said.

"Elaborate." requested Mickey.

"Well," I continued, "let's say that you were the leader of the whole world, and the people that you were part of were content in their way of life and beliefs, and then one day you stumbled across concrete irrefutable evidence of some extraordinary truth that you knew would change the very foundation of the people's belief if they knew...okay, maybe you would tell the truth...but you might decide not to tell, and to let your people be with their ways and their beliefs, and conceal the evidence from them."

Everyone looked ask me as though I had said the craziest saying they had ever heard, but it was only the looks on their faces, none of them reacted with hostility as though I had committed heresy or anything. I realize that I need to be just a little bit more careful with the things I say around here as obviously the cultural ideas of the common peoples thinking has changed significantly. Though I am not used to speaking verbally so much; I usually speak to people telepathically.

"That is a very interesting concept?" Mickey said with curiosity.

"Seems rather dishonest and secretive." said Christina with disapproval.

"Is that what the abnegation leadership has been doing?" asked Will.

Another thing I noticed, obviously, is that I had none of my hosts memories. I may be in her body but I have no access to any of her knowledge. I wish I did it would help me in navigating this universe.

I decided to play dumb.

"If they were," I said, "then they wouldn't tell me."

I didn't get another question having said that. It might just make them even more suspicious.

"In case you kids didn't know," interrupted Four, "around here at Dauntless we do not approve of you discussing your old factions."

Then we were addressed by the leader Max from the upper level.

"Initiates, stand." ordered Max.

Myself and all the other initiates stood up from their chairs.

"Dauntless born initiates, we are pleased that we did not need to lose you."

There was friendly murmuring of approval as many of the Dauntless born were then patted on the shoulder by their fellows.

"Transfer initiates. When you chose to leave your own faction that you were born to, you had the choice to join any one of the other factions. Instead you chose to join the warrior faction. We welcome you as one of our own. It is now your duty to defend every life with in the wall of this city with your own life. What we believe in is ordinary acts of bravery, and for one to have the courage to stand up for another. Respect that, follow that creed and you will do well. Make us proud."

The crowd then exploded with cheers.

We were led back to the dormitory where we were told to get a good night sleep for training in the morning.

Now was my chance. I needed to get my bearings. I waited until everyone was asleep, where I then fluffed up my pillow and blanket to make my bed look, in the darkness, like it was still occupied.

At vampire speed I was out of bed, down several corridors, and out of the Dauntless complex in seconds. I ran down some streets and up a building to look around. I was near the southwest area of the city. I looked in the direction of the dull twilight of the sun that had already set. The city was nearly empty the city of Chicago was supposed to have millions of people. The scent of the people in the air was distinct to only a few individuals.

I need information? I got to find...a factionless person. I had heard people mention the factionless several times today and I have determined that they are low profile individuals that will draw no attention or be suspicious if I ask unusual questions.

I isolated the scent of an unknown person and followed it for four blocks. It was what appeared to be an abandoned building. In the window was a woman sitting in a chair with some fabric and a sewing needle. She wore white pants, a black shirt, and a yellow cardigan sweater open at the front. It was an odd assortment of colored clothing. Is this what the factionless wear? The clothes look faded and the seams are frayed in several areas and sewn back together with mismatched colored thread. Maybe it is all she has to wear?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author's note: This chapter contains references to some of my other fan fics. 'Espers' are humans with super human intelligence, telekinetic powers, and advanced technology. Enjoy.**

**Beatrice's point of view:**

We materialized in a strange place. The architectural design of the interior of the building was most unusual. I'd never seen anything like it before. Nor had I even conceived the idea.

"Welcome to Esper mansion, Beatrice Prior." said the girl Matilda Wormwood.

We were led down a series of core doors where we passed a number of people in unusual clothing. Eventually we entered a room. Matilda waved her hand over some kind of crystal by the side of the doors and the doors opened mechanically.

Inside the room were a number of people.

"Tris, these are my colleagues Arthur Haff a magician," said Matilda gesturing to one man, "and Erik Morter an Esper like myself." she said gesturing to the man beside him.

She then gestured to a younger man and a woman. "And I believe that you may remember these two from the wedding though you were not introduced. This is Leah Clearwater, a werewolf like Jacob. And Erik Morter's son Jonathan, the object of her imprinting."

I smiled and nodded in respect which was the traditional custom for Abnegation.

The man named Erik Morter, stepped forward.

"We were informed that something happened today during the wedding ceremony?" he said with a tone of concern. "That she seemed to get amnesia?"

"Well, we have determined that it is not amnesia but more of a...switching of minds." theorized Matilda. "It seems that the mind and consciousness of a 16-year-old girl from a dystopian future has traveled through time and space and has been placed inside Nessie's brain."

Erik Morter raised his eyebrow with a look of skepticism on his face.

"Curious?" he said to himself not a question but a tone of suspicion to himself. "Nonetheless we will get to the bottom of this."

"Are Nauhel and Joham still with the other wedding guests?" asked Dr. Cullen to Leah and Jonathan.

"I think so." said Jonathan.

"It might be necessary to bring the foremost experts on vampire hybrids to consult with these tests." said Dr. Cullen.

Then with a flash of light and a loud distorted static sound, Jonathan a vanished into thin air. I looked in astonishment and blinked a few times. Okay that is going to takes some getting used to.

"Tris, please lie down on the examination table."

I wasn't sure about this. The architecture and design of the place being unusual as well as everything else lying down on an examination table to seemed scary and I think that it must be this body, but I felt's a lot more instinctually defensive about everything is on my self-preservation had been cranked into overdrive. The blond man with the scarred face, Jasper Hale, focused on me and said it will be all right.

I then felt a wave of peace and calm rush over me.

I lay down on the examination table.

"Just relax," said the magician Arthur Haff. "We're just going to run a few scans."

A device over my head lit up with a bright red neon light and began moving over me, shining some sort of laser across my whole body lengthwise then it went over to the side and ran its laser across me sideways. Then above me appeared some sort of hologram of my insides.

"Body temperature 107.1," said Erik reciting something from his screen to the rest of the group, "heartbeat 180 beats a minute."

Body temperature 107.1? And a heartbeat of 180 beats a minute? Was that normal for a vampire hybrid? I felt fine. Such vitals would probably kill a normal person, or mean that they're fighting off a serious infection.

"Cholesterol, calories, vital nutrients in the body, blood pressure, blood volume…"

He went on mentioning several other vitals about my body.

By this time Jonathan had returned with two others. One looked like a vampire with red eyes, while the other looked to be a human man with a slightly exotic appearance.

"Beatrice, are you experiencing any dizziness?"

"No." I responded.

"Headache?"

"No." I said as I shook my head.

"Any nausea or loss of breath of any kind?"

"No." I responded.

"Any symptoms of any kind that you can describe right now."

"Well, my throat feels parched like I'm completely dehydrated, and I have this I desire to kill half the people in this room." I pointed out.

This weird desire to bite and drink blood is always on the surface, but I have been holding it back.

"That's normal." said Edward, apparently reading my mind.

How does anyone tolerate that?

"And assuming that she has no memories of before the wedding ceremony, I will direct the questions to her family." said Erik as he looked at Edward and Bella. "Has she ever contracted a cold or any disease of any kind?"

"No." said Edward. "Vampire hybrids are immune to all diseases."

"Of course." said Erik. "I just need to ask anyway, its standard questions. Has she had any unusual sexual activity?"

They all looked at Jacob.

"Not with me. We were waiting till tonight for it to be our first time." said Jacob.

"When did she take her first steps?"

"Approximately 4 weeks after she was born." said Bella.

"Spoke her first words?"

"One week after she was born." said Bella.

"When did she lose her first tooth?"

"Nessie has never lost a tooth before." said Bella.

"Interesting." said Erik as he made a note.

The vampire man named Joham spoke up.

"The teeth of vampire hybrids grow in size as their bodies grow. Their bodies feel no need to replace them with bigger ones."

"When did she get her first period?"

"When she was five." said Bella.

"That is young." said Erik Morter, with curiosity.

"It is normal." confirmed Joham.

"Very well. And how often does she ovulate?"

"Approximately once every thirteen months." said Dr. Cullen.

"That too is normal." said Joham.

They asked a few more questions until they were satisfied.

"Well, as far as we can determine," said Erik, "Beatrice Prior, who inhabits Renesmee Cullen's body, seems to be in perfect health, though there are some erratic brain waves."

"It's possible that that could be because of the mind transfer." said Matilda.

"Well," said Joham, "there are very few Vampire-hybrids that have ever existed. And Renesmee Cullen is unique. Unlike my four children, she is gifted. And her gift of transferring her thoughts and memories to other peoples minds, there is no saying what such a gift can do to oneself, or even if there is a negative effect on her from it. For all we know this alternate personality could be a normal symptom of her telepathic brain."

"That is an interesting hypothesis, Joham." said Bella. "But we are not talking about some slightly modified behavioral tendencies. We are talking about another consciousness and entity in control of Nessie's brain; a completely different person with none of Nessie's knowledge with her own detailed memories and history going back longer than Nessie has even been alive."

"It is possible, how ever unlikely," argued Joham, "that Renesmee could have had some sort of spontaneous memory loss, and her brain attempted to compensate by conjuring up an entire lifetime of a nonexistent character, and her powerful vampire-hybrid imagination filling in the blanks in the form of detailed memories."

"In an elaborate dystopian future?" cut in Leah Clearwater in a sarcastic tone of doubt.

"The imagination of a vampire-hybrid is very, very powerful." said Joham. "A vampire-hybrid's mind can conjure up very highly unusual elaborate scenarios."

Was this guy suggesting that me and my entire life have been nothing but a subconsciously contrived delusion? I suddenly got defensive.

"Hey, I'm real!" I told him angrily.

"Tris," interrupted Dr. Cullen, "of course you are real. Joham was just making a suggestion of a possibility. But we are vampires and werewolves. There are plenty of impossible scenarios that are very possible. We will figure this out."

Erik, Arthur, and Matilda were still tapping at panels and keys at the console.

"What we need is to figure something out." said Arthur. "Find some thing that is out of the ordinary that we can use as a clue."

All of a sudden some new scientific ideas and mathematical equations began flooding into my mind at their conversation.

"You know if you modify your scanner to a white spectral meta-phasic generalized scan, then you might find something that your regular scan would not be looking for." I suggested without thinking.

Again everyone looked at me with shock and surprise. Erik Morter raised his eyebrow in interest.

"That is an interesting technique to put into a scanning device, but I've never even heard of the theory."

I looked over at the computer console and the mechanics on how to work the machine just came to me. I got up and went over to the computer I then began typing at dozens of keys per second. My body seemed to do it as though I was possessed, but yet at the same time I knew I was doing it deliberately and I knew exactly what I was doing. Within less than a minute I was done and I gestured to the screen for him.

"Here is the theory and the modifications."

They all looked at what I had done and raise their eyebrows in interest.

"Tris, this is brilliant." said Matilda with astonishment.

I looked away and frowned at myself.

"I'm just as surprised as you are."

I was put back under the scanner. The scanner scanned over me again. There was then some beeping sounds coming from Erik's console.

"Okay." said Erik with a tone of interest in his voice. "We've found something out of the ordinary, even for Vampire-hybrids."

"What is it?" asked Dr. Cullen.

"Her body seems to be charged with a relatively low quantity of 'Cronoton Particles', as well as traces of 'Lepton Radiation'." explained Erik.

Bella raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"Cronoton Particles, and Lepton Radiation?" she said with scepticism. "I've never even heard of those before."

I had half expected my brain to come up with some kind of scientific explanation at that moment, but interestingly I was just as clueless as the rest of them.

"These are just theoretical terms that the computer gave us when the scanner detected the unusual anomaly in her body." said Erik. "I'm afraid we will need to do a little study to be sure ourselves."

"We have everything we need with our scans." said Matilda. "We are going to work on analyzing this data if we can persuade you to come back tomorrow."

"Very well." said Edward.

And with that we touched our wrist devices and teleported out.

The Esper technology teleported us back to the Cullen house.

"I think the first thing we should do is teach you to be a vampire." Alice said to me.

"Is it hard?" I asked.

"No." she said. "You are simply a human being who has been dropped into a vampire-hybrid's body. You just need to get a handle on it and squeeze out the bugs, figuratively speaking."

I thought about it. I felt the strength in my arms, the super senses, and the vampiric instinct. I had been trying to hold back the strength and instinct for hours. It reminded me of the stifling lifestyle of the Abnegation, which is why I chose Dauntless. It would be nice to let go of my mental and psychological restraints.

"Okay. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Well, your instinct will do most of the work for you." said Bella. "It's just a matter of finding the right balance with your self control."

"Now," said Valentine Cullen, "let's try running. Run as fast as you can."

First however, Leah Clearwater, and Jacob Black started talking off their clothes, much to my Abnegation embarrassment, I looked away.

"If we're going to run with you, we need to be in our wolf forms." said Leah Clearwater. "And when we switch to our wolf forms our clothes get ripped apart."

It made sense. I looked at Jacob Black with his clothes off. My perception of good looking guys and plain looking guys was inhibited by my Abnegation upbringing, but I had to admit to myself that I could see what Renesmee Cullen sees in him. I also had this strange desire to keep touch his sexy muscles...and wrap my arms and legs around him...AND!...Oh my goodness! What is this tingling feeling in my groin region!? It feels like the vampire instinct, but different! I reined it in and got a hold of myself.

I looked around at everyone and they all were grinning as though they knew what I was thinking.

At that moment Leah and Jacob exploded out of their skins, bursting forth as the biggest animals I had ever seen. I jumped back in surprise and fear. Jacob was hardly smaller than a car, while Leah was relatively bigger than a regular sized wolf. I had never seen a real wolf before, just pictures in science text books about wildlife. I had seen some people in the city who owned really big dogs as pets, and the dog from the aptitude test simulation, but those canines are miniscule in comparison to these enormous fanged monsters.

The Jacob wolf walked toward me tamely and gestured with his nose toward the forest.

So I started running. At first I ran barely faster than human speed, where then I expected to feel my body pushed to it's limit by feeling the burn in my body, but that didn't happen. I felt fine. I tried running harder and faster, and I did, I must have been running up to 40 miles an hour. I then pushed myself as hard as I could. And I must have shot forward up to more than a hundred miles an hour. Though time was relative and moved at normal speed, it almost felt like slow motion to my clear sense of sight that picked up every detail in my brain. I could see every insect and particle of dust in the air as I ran by at blinding speed. It was exhilarating! I had never felt before as I could feel the inertia and momentum of the speed. I felt this amazing sense of freedom, I could go anywhere or do anything, unless of course this whole situation was solved and they found a way to switch me and Renesmee Cullen's minds back.

With a soft spring of my toes I leapt about 40 feet into the air and grab hold of a tree trunk. I then climbed to the top of the tree in seconds like a rapid crawling spider, and then like a grasshopper I leapt to the next tree that was more than 50 meters away. I caught the tree effortlessly and then I let go and fell all the way down to the ground, but I thought no adrenaline rush knocking the wind out of me, I simply felt like I was moving in almost slow motion towards the ground and when my feet hit the ground I wasn't hurt at all.

the two wolves and half of Renesmee Cullen family was there. They had followed close behind me and they were all smiling.

"Well, you seem to have quite a handle on the physical." said Edward. "You just need to make sure that you know your own strength and you don't break anything."

Edward than tossed me a baseball sized rock and I caught it out of the air.

"Crush it in your hand." said Edward.

I squeezed the baseball sized rock in my fingers and it exploded into a handful of dust and tiny gravel like crushing an egg in your hand.

I felt a desire to test those limits. I've then punched right through a tree trunk and it broke in half and fell down. I tested my strength for another 10 minutes and it seemed like there was almost nothing that I could do.

Now, let us cool the fire in your throat a little. Said Alice.

They then showed me how to hunt when we came across a herd of deer. I had never seen deer before. But none the less they told me to think about my thirst and to concentrate on my target and then to run forward and bite and suck its veins dry. With my abnegation upbringing, the ideas slightly repulsed me but at the same time v strange instinct inside my brain told me that it was perfectly natural. I ran forward get the deer in the neck and sucked all of the blood out of its body.

The fire in my throat had gone cold, but at the same time my instinct was telling me that it was only temporary and that if I found and bit some poor innocent human and sucked him dry, then the cold in my throat would last longer. I shut off the thought and try to put it out of my mind.

How did these vampires live like this? A constant desire to kill all the time?

"It is a burden that all vampires have to live with." said Edward, reading my mind. "In our family we try to overcome these difficulties. But not all vampires do. Ninety-nine percent of vampires do live on human blood. In our family, on principle, and a desire to preserve human life, we only feed on the blood of animals."

"That is commendable." I complemented. "I would like to know more about your world?" my curiosity got the better of me. My aptitude test did say that I had the potential for Erudite.

"Let us go back to the house and we can provide you with a great deal of information." said Bella.

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

**Author's note: This story contains references to some of my other fan fics.**

**Renesmee's point of view:**

The building is shabby and parts of it are broken down, but the inside seemed warm and the woman's living room was modestly clean aside from some cracks in the floor and ceiling and peeling wall paper. There was a half broken patched up coffee table in the middle of the room with what looked like some crude homemade candles on it.

I thought the factionless were homeless? I guess the hundreds of empty buildings are up for grabs to the homeless. And of course a homeless person will instinctively try to find shelter on a day to day basis, especially in a virtually empty city like this one. Oh well, I'd might as well try.

I knocked on the door. There was a pause. I could hear quiet movement inside but no one came to the door.

"Hello!" I called through the door. "I don't mean to intrude, but I need some help, please."

The doorknob turned and the woman opened the door a crack and peered through it with one eye.

"Please," I persisted, " I need to talk to someone. I need to ask you some questions, it's important."

The woman's eyes then went a little wider and she did open the door a little wider.

"Beatrice Prior?" said the woman in surprise. "Is that you?"

The woman knows my host apparently. I just need to get what information I can and then I will be out of her hair.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I asked her politely.

"I'm Norma. I remember you from 2 weeks ago." she said. "You and your mother we're doing volunteer work here on the streets on the weekend and you and her offered some extra clothing and a box of canned food to me and some of my friends."

Norma then looked me up and down apparently scrutinizing my clothing and the fact that my hair was not in a bun.

"Why are you wearing all black?" Norma asked me in surprise and confusion. "I know that today was 'Choosing Day'...did you choose Dauntless?"

"May I come in please?" I requested of her, ignoring her question. "I need to talk."

I decided on a more aggressive approach to this stranger.

I pushed the door open and just walked past her as though I owned the place.

"Won't you come in?" Norma said half sarcastically half annoyed after I entered the place uninvited.

Might as well get to the point, I thought to myself.

"Can you answer some questions for me, no matter how strange they my seem?" I asked.

She raised an eyebrow in half suspicion half curiosity.

"I'll try my best." she qualified, her tone of voice indicating she wasn't sure.

"What is the date?" I asked.

"July 15th." she answered.

"What year?" I corrected.

She looked confused. "I don't understand? What do you mean, what year?"

I decided then that in this place the recorded date may have been lost, but I'll come back to that.

"Never mind. What happened to the city of Chicago?"

"What is Chicago?" Norma asked.

"He name of this city." I told her.

She again looked confused. "This city has a name?"

"What is this city usually called?" I ask.

She suddenly looked nervous and uncomfortable. "Okay, I know I promised that I would answer your questions no matter how strange they may seem, but I'm finding it more difficult than my promise thought it would be."

I sighed in understanding when I put myself in her position.

This is ridiculous! I thought to myself. I was dropped into this universe with nothing, so what is the point to keeping the secret right here right now. If I told her everything and she repeated it, who would believe her anyway?

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to verbally explaining things. I'm used to explaining things in a different manner. I can make you understand with a much easier way." I told her as I stepped closer to her, my hand outstretched toward her face.

She stepped back in fear that I would hurt her. I looked her in her eyes and turned on my vampire aura to attract her to me.

"It's okay." I reassured her. "This way will be quicker and easier. You will understand my explanation better."

I placed the tips of the five fingers of my right hand on the left side of her face like a Vulcan mind-meld. I turned on my telepathy and gave her my knowledge. She gasped and shuddered at the flood of memories. I gave her a brief explanation of my world, who and what I am, where I come from, and that I just mysteriously drop into this body just as Beatrice Prior was holding a bloody hand over the hot coals during the 'Choosing Ceremony' and I have been crudely attempting to play along and blend in, in an unknown environment, all day.

I took my hand off of her face and she then bent forward a little and put her hands on her knees and breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry. The emotional transference and flood of memories can be a little overwhelming for humans." I explained.

She then looked at me with awe. "Oh my goodness! This is unbelievable!"

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. "I have lived my entire life as a freak among those who are already freaks."

"Yeah, but...I understand," she tapped her temple to illustrate, "but...at the same time, I don't understand...I mean, you are...not human?!"

I was curious; they seemed to scarcely have a concept of mythical creatures or aliens?

"I understand how you feel. It's your first taste of the supernatural world. By human nature it's hard to accept. Try to just accept me as I am." I suggested calmly. "It will be alright."

As she looked at me she calmed down.

"Okay, I understand, you dropped into this world with no information on it and you need help. What exactly is it that you need from me?" asked Norma.

"What I need from you is information on this world." I told her. "For now just answer my questions. First, you do not know what year it is?"

"No, I do not know what year it is." said Norma.

"Okay, what can you tell me about the history that you do know?"

"Well, what we were taught in school in 'Faction History' class, is that about 150 years ago there was some great war that destroyed the world. The survivors of this city at the time then built a wall around the city and then broke into five groups we called factions. They believe that by adhering to a certain code of conduct within a certain group would allow people of the city to maintain a longer lasting peace. The factions here in the city are Abnegation, Dauntless, Amity, Erudite, and Candor. Here in the city the factions are all that everyone ever talks about, they are the very foundation of our way of life here in the city."

"What do the structure of these factions do exactly?" I asked. "Obviously there must be...let's say, a working system of some kind? During Dauntless initiation today I was told that I am charged with the defense of the city and all of its inhabitants."

"Dauntless are the police and the military in the city, yes." Norma explained. "As for your question on what the factions do, Abnegation is the governing faction because they are considered incorruptible, they value selflessness, they spend their days doing community service for the other four factions and they enjoy it.

"The Erudite devote all their time to scientific study and then provide new technologies for the other factions.

"The Amity value kindness and peacefulness and are always happy, they also farm the land, and grow all the food.

"And then there is Candor, they value honesty, they always tell the truth, I guess the benefits of being with them is that you always know where you stand whenever you're talking to them. They do a variety of important jobs around the city, but compulsive truth-telling is what they are meant for, they value law and order and our skilled lawyers and judges."

Part of this I had heard during my auditory hallucination while I was walking down the aisle with Daddy just before I got here, but it was nice to know the details. I must say it is an interesting system, and I feel that it has merit. It is not the perfect system to me, by any means, but I can see why it would seem semi perfect to them by their primitive point of view.

"And what was with that ceremony that I dropped into?" I asked.

"The Choosing Ceremony." said Norma. "You see, every child in this city is born into a faction, and are raised to embrace their birth-faction's ways. However when they turn 16 they then have to take an aptitude test that will put their mind through a series of scenarios where they have to make a series of choices which will then rule-out four of the five factions. Then the one remaining result is the faction that they are best suited for. Then the next day is the Choosing Ceremony where all of the 16-year-olds from all five factions may freely choose to join any one of the five factions regardless of their test results."

Interesting, I thought to myself. I think I'm almost up to speed, but I still need more information.

"It is an interesting choice that your host Beatrice Pryor made?" said Norma. "You said that when your mind dropped into Beatrice's body, she was holding her bloody hand right over the hot coals of Dauntless?"

"That's what I showed you." I confirmed.

She then had a look of thoughtfulness on her face.

"Very few of the 16-year-old Abnegations choose to leave it." said Norma matter of factly.

"Well, there were three transfers from Abnegation today." I told her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at that. "Three in one choosing ceremony? That's got to be some current record. Who else transferred?"

"Beatrice's brother Caleb transferred to Erudite, and another boy named Robert Black transferred to Amity." I answered. "If transferring happened to any other Abnegations during the ceremony, then it must have happened before I got here."

"I met them a couple times to while their parents were helping out me and my friends." said Norma. "Some Abnegations do transfer to Candor or Amity from time to time. But Dauntless or Erudite? That is rare."

"My next question is, the factionless?" I said. "Obviously there are some people that do not belong to any faction?"

She had a grave and solemn look on her face.

"The factionless make up almost half of the population." she said matter-of-factly. "Most of them come from Dauntless. Apparently if they get a permanent leg injury or become too old and frail to do anything physical, then there kicked out."

I was disgusted and the look on my face must've showed it.

"Oh my God!" I said indignantly. "That's awful!"

"Yes it is." she said. "And then many of the others are of Erudite. During initiation if they are found not to be smart enough then they're kicked out."

The look of indignation on my face continued.

"And then some are from Candor, those who find it too difficult to be honest and keep to many secrets are not forced to leave, but are...highly encouraged that perhaps they should leave, usually severely reprimanded, or hazed when their untruths are exposed. There are some factionless from Amity, but they are rare. Factionless from Abnegation are virtually nonexistent, apparently no one, and I mean absolutely no one, fails initiation there, even if they turn out to be selfish. Apparently, the Abnegation leadership accepting a selfish person is the selfless thing to do on their part."

I then looked at her. Her mismatched clothes the smell coming off of her indicating that she doesn't bathe very often, and the dank stale scent of the inside of the room of this ruined building.

"What happened to you?" I couldn't help but ask. "Why are you...factionless?"

She smiled.

"I was born to Candor." said Norma. "I grew up being taught how to watch people's body language, to determine whether or not they were speaking untruths. I was taught to tell the truth myself. I embraced my faction's ways and I valued truth and honesty. I believed that Candor was the course in life that I should take. Until that day that I took my attitude test.

"During the hallucinogenic simulation, I felt strange. When we are inside the simulation we are supposed to forget that we are in a simulation and believe that is real. I however immediately realized that it was not real. As such, during the simulation I made some very very unusual choices. I will not bore you with the details, but based on the choices I made during my simulation, my aptitude test determined that I was too dishonest for Candor, to selfish for Abnegation, and to unintelligent for Erudite. However, I seemed to possess equal aptitude for both Amity and Dauntless; a highly unusual combination?"

"Two results on the aptitude test?" I asked. "Is that normal? In my universe it is. In my universe, almost all people are capable of multiple virtues."

She thought about my question for a moment and then went on.

"The Abnegation volunteer who performed my test for me claimed that it was a random brain characteristic among some of the population that was called 'Divergent', and then highly recommended that I never tell anyone about it. She then told me at the selfless thing for her to do for me was to alter my results manually to say that I simply got an Amity result. I could have still joined Candor if I had wanted, but the aptitude test said I was too dishonest for it, and I assumed my 'divergence' would have been found out through Candor honesty. The next day at the Choosing Ceremony I chose to join Amity. I liked them. They were a friendly, easy-going people. During initiation they taught me to smile, count my blessings every day and be thankful for the good things we have, to go out of our way to look for the good in others, to be passive and avoid confrontations, to find our own artistic expression, and to just love life.

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." I told her. "In my universe, me and my family are in a near constant euphoric state, always doing things with each other…I assume for you however, it did not last?"

"Inside my brain, my mind had a conflict," she explained, "though I had the aptitude for Amity, I had equal aptitude for Dauntless. And from time to time my temper from my bravery aptitude set me off a little too often than the rest of Amity was comfortable with. I got into a lot of fights, or rather I would fight and they would just stand there and trying be diplomatic towards me. After a time, I got sick and tired of the 'Peace-Serum' that they kept injecting me with. They always meant well. I hold no ill will towards them because they never tried to kick me out, ever. I was the one who chose to leave. That was eight years ago. And now I live here. I'm paid a little food and clothing to clean out the toilet system for the Erudite. The Abnegation then come around and give away whatever they can."

"It seems like there is a lot of flaws in your city's system." I said to her, opinionated.

"It is the hand that this life has dealt us. Sometimes we just have to live with it. But hopefully we won't have to live this way forever." there was a certain amused edge to her voice on her last sentence.

"What you mean?" I asked.

"We the factionless are going to band together and try and overthrow the five factions." she claimed.

I raised my eyebrow and interest. "That's ambitious."

She then looked at me with interest.

"You would be a huge asset to us. Would you agree to meet with our leader? Join our cause!"

I frowned in disappointment and concern.

"Look, don't get me wrong. I sympathize with your cause. But I'm in an unusual situation right now. My mind was transported through time and space and just dropped into this body right when I was in the middle of my wedding ceremony!" I then stamped my foot and raised my voice in frustration. "Me and my Jacob are supposed to be in our honeymoon suite and we're supposed be losing her virginity to each other right now!"

I then decided to bend a few rules, and I thought this woman has been nice to me, maybe I could get involved in trying help them out.

"I can deliver information to you and then you can deliver it to your leader." I told her. "You can call me your factionless spy in the dauntless ranks. And I'm afraid that I must go. I will be missed. And by the way, I'm sorry for just dropping into your life and dumping all of this on you."

"It's okay," said Norma, "I think this is the most interesting thing that is ever happened to me in my life."

"See you again soon, got a go."

I was then out the door.

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Author's note: This fan fic contains references of my previous stories. This chapter is a little unrealistic, but it is the plot I want to go with. Hope you like it! **

I had just left the home of the Factionless woman, Norma. I was on my way back to the Dauntless compound. However, I stopped to think. Something wasn't right? And I don't mean me being here. I mean, this world the way it is? All of this is out of place? What kind of survivors of a world war would not try to venture out into the world after their histories were lost? I need to get my hands on the Erudite database. But I could try that another night. Right now, maybe I could investigate the fence.

'There and back in a short time.' I thought.

I don't need to go back to the Dauntless compound right away. I ran toward the fence at vampire speed to the edge of the city. I ran through alleyways, broken roads, and residential neighborhoods of old houses until I got to the edge of the city and came to wide open country. I kept going until I came to what I assumed must be the fence. It was about twenty meters tall and covered in razor-wire. The fence was not electrified. A vampire could jump this easily, or break right through. If you ask me, it wasn't much of a defence from the outside. Even an innovative human could cleverly find a way in if they were pressed and had the right tools. Well, my logic has just revealed a clue to the secrets of the city; no one on the outside is being kept out, everyone on the inside is being kept in. But who would do that, and why?

I then returned my thoughts to the matter that I should be on my honeymoon right now and indulging myself in human pleasures with my Jacob! I growled with frustration!

"I SHOULDN'T BE IN THIS PLACE!" I shouted out loud. "WHY AM I HERE!?"

In irritation, with vampire strength, I kicked a boulder like a soccer ball and it exploded/shattered into a hundred smaller shards of rock. I was suddenly a mess of anxiety in this universe/timeline; I was feeling cabin fever, I felt trapped. I felt a disturbing 'caged' kind of feeling. I haven't felt this way since the Goa'uld Anubis kidnapped me six months ago. I ran my fingers through my hair in anxiousness.

Then I saw what appeared to be a bright white light. It illuminated the entire area around me. As it got closer, at first it looked like a cloud, and then it had what appeared to be loosely wavy white tentacles. It is an 'ascended-being'! An ascended-being is a creature who's DNA had evolved to the point of leaving their physical body and existing on a higher plane of existence as pure energy. I saw the Lutz of Esper Mansion turn into a ascended-being six months ago.

The ascended-being floated down to my level, and then the bright white light began to fade, it's gaseous fluidic state then started to change until it revolved into a solid form.

The Ascended-Being's form that it had taken was of a Native American man, with glossy black hair with some grey mixed into it, russet-tan to it's skin and exotic appearance. It was no man that I had ever seen before, but I knew that Ascended-Beings could take any form. It was not the form of Cornelius Percival, The Luts of Esper Mansion. But again, this could be any Ascended-Being taking any form. But what was it doing here? The Espers told me that Ascended-Beings weren't allowed to interfere, here, on what to the Ascended-Beings referred to as the 'lower-planes' of existence. No matter, maybe I will find out.

"Hello, Renesmee Cullen." said the Ascended man.

"Who are you?" I asked him directly.

"I was the last great spirit chief of the Quileutes," he spoke in the native language of the Quileutes, "I was the first wolf, the original wolf...I am Taha Aki."

What!? This was insanity. But then it occurred to me, according to the legend, Taha Aki disappeared and was never seen again. I suppose that it is possible, however unlikely, that sometime after he ran off as a wolf, he could have somehow found a way to ascend.

"I am the one who brought you here." said the Ascended man.

An ascended being who claims to be Taha Aki brought me here? Not what I was expecting...? But then on the other hand, now that I think of it, I don't know what I expected, or even if I expected anything in particular. And this could be some kind of deception; for all I know this could be Anubis in disguise. But no. The other ascended beings wouldn't allow Anubis to interfere like this...but then again, why would the other ascended beings allow this ascended being to interfere by bringing me here.

I decided that I would give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Taha Aki!?" I said in emotional response to his claim, I also spoke Quileute as I spoke to him. "I've heard the Quileute legends countless times. What happened to you? And if you did bring me here, you picked the worst possible timing! You freaking pulled me out of my wedding ceremony!"

"I am sorry." he said sounding sincere. "But I had to bring you here."

"Why?" I asked, still slightly annoyed.

"I know you must have many questions. And I will do my best. I believe your first question is, what happened to me when I left the Quileutes forever?

"The severed body parts of the Cold-Woman, had been thrown into the fire, and then after I lay beside the dead body my third wife for a day, I felt that I just couldn't stay with my people. There were too many memories that would hurt without her. I knew that my tribe was in good hands. I told my two young sons telepathically that I had to leave for my own selfish reasons because staying was too hard. They agreed to care for the tribe, and I left. Most of the time I was the only one in wolf form, so I was not often bothered by my sons thoughts.

"I wandered the Earth for over a hundred years. I both saw and did many things. Through inspiration of my experiences, I then imagined many unusual things and scenarios. I thought of the impossible being possible. I went into deep meditation, and learned to release my burden. And then, one day all of the collective minds of all of the ascended-beings in the Milkyway Galaxy, spoke to me telepathically. They told me inside my head that out of everyone in the whole galaxy, I was worthy. And then my physical body dissolved and I became pure energy. My mind became filled in that moment with infinite scientific knowledge and technical information on technology, I then possessed virtually unlimited psychokinetic powers. It was an amazing experience, far better than being a spirit-warrior."

I was fascinated. An ascended being was telling what it meant to be an ascended being.

"I believe that your next question was, why did I bring you here? That is a fair question. I interrupted your life at horrible timing. Well, I need your help."

"And what could an Ascended-Being possibly need from someone on the lower planes of existence?" I said in a voice of irritation at being brought here.

"I recently learned how to travel to other universes. A highly difficult gift for an Ascended Being. Out of curiosity, I explored the various 'alternate realities'. Many of them were interesting, while others were depressing. The different histories and primary events. Some things better, some things worse. But some of them I singled out and took a particular interest in."

He didn't say more.

"Go on." I prompted him.

"I am interfering right now." he said with a tone of concern. "I am walking a very fine line. If I cross that line, then the others will step in to stop me. What I have done so far and what I am doing right now is considered not so bad an infraction and they will not stop me, however if I do anything myself to interfere in this world, then they will stop me. The loophole is bringing you here. By pulling you out of your time and universe, bringing you to the future in this universe, and putting you into the body of Beatrice Prior and transforming Beatrice Prior's body into a vampire hybrid, then you may be able to influence the difference in this world."

"What difference in this world? What is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"There is a great wrong being done in this world. And many innocent people will die." he said. "I cannot tell you what it is. If I did, then that would be too big an infraction. I need you to figure out what it is on your own. I will help you along the way. I will shroud you from any audio or video surveillance around the city. But that is the limit of what I am allowed to do. When you have successfully affected the difference in this world for the better and save many innocent lives, then I will be able to transfer you back to your own body in your world."

I processed what he had said. I was appalled at this. I of course sympathize with the problems of the people in this world, but at the same time it was not my world. I have to worry about my own world and my own life.

"You pull me out of my wedding ceremony and drop me into this strange body in this strange world with no idea what is happening to me!" I said, indignant. "And you just expect me to do your dirty work for you because the others won't allow you to do it yourself? And now you won't even tell me exactly what I have to do! You know, I always thought better of you when I heard about you in the Quileute Legends. I guess that I was wrong."

"I am sorry that you think that way." he said with disappointment in his voice. "But the Renesmee Cullen that I have come to know from distant observation is full of compassion. She is someone who would leap to any challenge to help people in need. I know that you have donated much of your family's fortune to charity. That you have assisted a lot of people who have been bullied in the school yard. That you assisted in saving your world from destruction at the hands of a ruthless alien and uncontrollable vampire. I know that if you knew the details of what was happening in this universe right now, then you would not want me to just send you back. I think you would volunteer to do exactly what the Abnegation girl whose body you inhabit would want to do herself."

Damn! He was right. I don't even know what the problem is here in this world and I already feel like I can't just abandon them and not get involved. I am already involved, and I will not abandon the problem until I have solved it.

"Okay, fine." I said with reluctant resignation. "I will conduct an investigation and find out what is going on and I will do whatever I can."

"Thank you." he touched my shoulder and a ripple of light passed over me. "I have granted you the ability to turn yourself into a 'wolf in human form', so that your skin can from time to time be soft as human flesh, because as part of your cover here in this world, you will occasionally need to bleed."

Interesting. I attempted phasing like the rest of the pack. I felt the shudder, but of course I looked the same. My warm feverish skin no longer felt as hard as vampire skin. My skin felt soft as my Jacob's. I slit my arm with the edge body my fingernail and the skin spit open and gushed blood. The wound heal in one second.

It seemed like he was a out to leave.

"Wait! One more question," I urged, "is this an alternate reality, or just the future?"

"Both." he said. "This is not your universe, but is the future."

"And why did you transport me through time? Rather than just a different universe."

He paused for a moment before going on,

"It's complicated."

"Complicated for you?"

"No, not for me. Just too complicated for you."

"I think that I can keep up."

"Suffice it to say, this is the way things are. I will not explain further."

"And why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why did you pick me for this task? Why me in my universe and not say, someone else in another universe."

"Suffice it to say, there are many alternate realities with many alternate versions of you. There are some universes where you were never even born."

That was an odd image to me.

"Only the things that you do not know is that in many of these alternate realities, you are not always like you are now, there are versions of you that are pure evil. There are alternate realities where you have become a ruthless dictator and have conquered the world."

I was disgusted at the idea.

"I would never do such a thing."

"Of course you wouldn't. That is exactly why I chose you and not another version of you that would."

That's made sense.

Is it also possible that this future is merely a reflection of the future in my universe.

It did not look promising.

"There is no saying that the future in your universe will be like this one." he said. "For now just try and focus on the task at hand. We will meet again. And good luck."

He then turned back into a flying glowing white cloud and vanished.

At vampire speed I headed back to the Dauntless compound and attempted to avoid the surveillance as I used vampire stealth and snuck back and bed. Though Taha Aki said he was shrouding the audio and video surveillance.

Okay, now I know why I'm here. I was basically kidnapped by an Ascended-Being and former and original werewolf who is supposed to be dead! Why!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? WHY!? Why do I get myself into these situations!?

I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by the sound of Four, calling to us from the door. My first instinct was to leap away from danger across the room at vampire speed, but I restrained myself.<p>

We all awoke with a start and lifted our heads from our pillows while pushing our selves up with our arms and looked in his direction.

"I want you all in the pit!" he said in a loud firm voice. "Five minutes!"

We all got up. We quickly dressed in 4 minutes and had one minute for all 17 of us to rush through the hallway to the pit.

When we got to the pit, Four was there waiting with with another individual. The guy looked barely older than the rest of us, he was pierced all over his face and had tattoos all over his arms and neck. He had a hard look on his face as though he didn't like to ever use his friendly features.

"Good morning transfers. This is, Eric." said Four, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. "He's one of the leaders. He will be standing beside me while I oversee your training during initiation. Training will begin soon. You will be allowed to eat breakfast first, but before then, we will go over basic instruction.

"You will train six days a week from 8:00 a.m. to 6:00 p.m. Other than that you can do or go wherever you want. Except, no initiate may leave the Dauntless compound without being escorted by a member.

"For the next few months you will go through two stages of training. Right now you are only initiates, at the end of Stage 2 you will become full members of Dauntless. First stage is physical; we will practice with guns and knives, we will exercise, run, jump, fight, and pretty much push your body to the breaking point until you master the arts of combat."

'That should be easy enough for me.' I thought to myself.

"Second stage of training, Mental; test your bravery and face your worst fears and conquer them. There are 45 of you in total, 28 Dauntless born initiates, and 17 transfer initiates."

He then pointed to the Dauntless born initiates across the room who where being given a lecture by the Dauntless woman, Lauren.

"You will be trained separately from the Dauntless born, but you will be ranked together."

"Ranked?" asked Christina, confused.

In response to Christina's question, Four, then directed us to a giant flat-screen on the wall that showed the names of all 45 initiates in alphabetical order.

"During training you will earn points." said Four. "Good strength, speed, skill, winning your fights, effort, dedication to training, etc. will earn you points. Losing your fights, and your skill's inability to gain any progress from training, and you will lose points. At the end of each day this score chart will indicate your placing of your score to the rest of your fellow initiates between 1'st place to 45'th place. If you rank low in the beginning, you will have plenty of time and chances to significantly improve your score before the end of Stage 1. Once you are in Stage 2 and you face your fears for the mental, you will again have plenty of opportunities there to improve your score before the end of Stage 2. At the end of Stage 2, you will be official members of the faction, and your final score will indicate what kind of jobs you will be able to get. Leadership, intelligence, guarding the fence, or keeping the Factionless from killing each other."

Factionless, killing each other? Is that what they think the Factionless do? Though, what do I know exactly? I only met one of them and she gave some indication of a leader who was planning a revolution.

"There are other jobs that are non law-enforcement," Four added, "such as becoming a tattoo artist, being a cook in the kitchens, janitorial, making weapons, running one of the shops in the market, and a variety of other jobs, but those jobs don't require any particular ranking."

"Why are we trained separately from the Dauntless born?" asked Peter.

"Because, just like you all have been training in your own factions for your entire lives to be initiates there, the Dauntless born have already been trained in combat for their entire lives. So, suffice it to say, they are way ahead of you."

'Obviously.' I thought.

The leader Eric stood up and stepped forward.

"The rankings will also determine who gets cut." Eric stated matter-of-factly.

"Cut?" inquired the Amity boy, who I had found out had changed his name when he got here and now called himself, 'Hunter', I don't know what his former name was. He probably thought the name Hunter, made him seem more macho and have his fellow initiates take him more seriously.

"At the end of Stage 1, those who don't rank in the top 30 on the score chart will be leaving us, and again at the end of Stage 2, the bar will be lowered, 'figuretively speaking' and then those who don't rank in the top 24 will leave us." explained Eric.

"To do what?" asked Al.

"Well, there's no going home to your families, so, you will live Factionless." they all paused for a few moments to process that with looks of concern on their faces.

I was in shock. It's unfair. These kids left their homes and families because they believe in the same ideals of the Dauntless, and now there is a chance they might not become members.

"Why didn't we already know that before we came here?" asked Will.

"It's a new rule." said Eric flatly, as though that should be reason enough.

"We should have known!" said Christina indignant.

"Why?" asked Eric, as though Christina's last statement was stupid. "Would you have chosen differently had you known the...'calculated risk'?"

I got the idea that if someone thought that you would have chosen differently gives you a very bad impression in the eyes of everyone else. I quickly decided to step in in Christina's defence.

"No, we would not have chosen differently." I said. "I believe that what my learned colleague means is that we should have been aware of all of the details of Dauntless initiation before the Choosing Ceremony in spite of the fact that we would have still chosen Dauntless either way." I carefully formed my tone of voice so that it indicated that I was sincere with my choice of words.

Eric looked at me with interest at my words.

"Fair enough, stiff." said Eric in a voice of explaining to make us understand.

I had come to learn that the word 'stiff', was another word for Abnegation, and that most of the Abnegations in the city were used to being called that.

"But for right now, the rules are what the rules are." said Eric. "And yesterday at the Choosing Ceremony, when you cut your hands and dripped your blood into the hot coals, what you were doing is you were symbolizing to everyone who was an eyewitness at the Choosing Ceremony, that you believe that you are one of us, Dauntless. And if you believe that you truly are one of us, then simultaneously it shouldn't matter to you that you might fail. You chose us. Now we get to choose you."

I could sense it, by the look on his face, the pheromones that his body was giving off, and the malevolent aura that his mind gave off; I did not like this guy. This guy was a liability to the peace of the city. I could just be grasping at straws here, but it could be that Taha Aki wants me to eliminate this guy from his position.

"Well," I continued, "I don't think that my friend Christina was arguing that you shouldn't get to choose us. I'm merely suggesting that if all 45 of us are good, then you should choose all of us."

I could immediately tell that he was irritated at me giving my opinions, but at the same time I think he wanted to win the argument.

"How do you figure that?" asked Eric in a tone indicating that he was trying to corner me because he didn't think that I actually had a counter argument to his question.

I decided to try a little reverse psychology on him.

"Well, let's look at it logically by a military standpoint." I said. "What you are trying to do is build an army, and an army is only as strong as its weakest link, and you are trying to weed out the weak links. Is that correct?"

He smiled and raised his eyebrow, the look on his face indicating that he thought I was conceding to his way of thinking.

"Yes, that is exactly it." said Eric.

"So, if by the end of Stage 2, only the 24 best get to become members, you feel that you have made the faction stronger by leaving out all of the weaker ones. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Eric responded smiling and nodding to what I said.

"Well here is the flaw in your method." I said. "Let's say that one year you get 39 initiates. Let's say 15 transfers, and 24 Dauntless-born. But of all 39 of the initiates, the 24 best aren't very good, then basically by the end of Stage 2 you have recruited 24 weak links. But this year if all 45 initiates are really good, then by the end of Stage 2 of this year's initiation, you haven't weeded out the week links, you simply unnecessarily discarded 21 strong links that are only marginally weaker than the guy in 24th place."

He looked at me closely with a look of disapproval on his face.

"You are awfully opinionated for a stiff." said Eric in a voice of arrogance, trying to get me to change the subject.

Ignoring his statement I continued. "I am not arguing that you shouldn't weed out the weak links. I'm merely suggesting, just don't throw someone away if they are not weak."

"Your logic is sound." Eric conceded. "But we're going to stick to rooting out the weak links our way. And if you want to make it into 24th place by the end of Stage 2, then I suggest that you win your fights."

He then scrutinized my host's short, skinny body.

"And by the looks of you you will be sitting in 45th place right up until the end of Stage 1, because it doesn't look like you were going to be able to win a single fight."

He then turned to walk away. His last remark indicating a tone of finality to the conversation.

"I bet I could beat you in a fight." I said out loud, barely quieter than normal volume.

Every single person in the entire Pit stopped what they were doing and looked in my direction, jaw agape, as though I had said something totally outlandish.

Eric stopped and looked back at me.

"What did you say, stiff?" said Eric, his tone clearly indicating that he had heard what I said but he wanted me to repeat it louder.

I looked at him with a show of benign rebellion.

"I said, I bet that I could beat you in a fight." I said much louder and slower.

"Are you serious?" Eric asked in a tone of arrogance. "Is that a challenge?"

I get the idea from the looks on everyone's faces all around me that Eric hardly ever loses a fight and that people do not like to fight him. I figured out this guy's personality by our conversation, he's a bully, which makes him a coward, he probably doesn't even like other people to fight him, he just intimidates them so that they won't.

"Yes," I said, "that is a challenge."

He pointed towards the big square raised platform in the middle of the pit.

"In the ring!" he ordered. "This won't take long. We fight until one of us can't continue. No one concedes."

"Wait." I cut them off. "What do you say we make this more interesting." I said with a maniacal smile.

"What do you suggest?" asked Eric.

"Since you are so sure that you will win, I don't think that you should have to put up with me anymore after this fight. The loser becomes factionless."

Eric smiled with the arrogant smile of the big tough schoolyard bully that he was.

"Agreed." said Eric.

I took off my jacket and T-shirt so that I was in just my pants and tank top. I then pulled out a rubber band and tied my hair back in a ponytail as we both got into the ring.

We both raised our fists.

"Wait." I stopped him once more. "I would like every single person in this room to act as Dauntless witnesses to hold the loser to their honor, that they will leave the Dauntless Compound and become factionless, which ever one of the two of us the loser will be."

Every single person in the room agreed.

"And we need a referee who will be fair and impartial to decide when the loser is no longer capable of continuing." I requested.

An older woman with green and purple streaks in her hair, and a tattoo of a King-cobra on her neck stepped up beside us.

"Anything else?" asked Eric, clearly irritated by the constant interruptions.

"Yes." I said. "You don't pull my hair and I won't yank out your facial piercings. Agreed?"

"Fine." he agreed.

Our referee then signaled for us to begin.

He wasted no time coming straight at me as fast as he could. Apparently he didn't want to waste any time, or draw this out, or play with me. He just wanted to end this quickly. Fair enough. I can work with that.

He threw a punch at me and I dodged at human speed and then kicked him in the chest. I didn't kick him hard enough to break his rids or make him go flying across the room. That would've given me away. But he staggered back and had difficulty breathing as I clearly knocked the wind out of his lungs. I moved in fast and tripped him, then I hit him on the ground, matching approximate human strength but stronger than him, again and again. He reacted quickly trying to get up and grabbed hold of me but I kept moving away from his fingers, he couldn't get a hold of me. I kept kicking him again and again.

I stepped back and allowed him to get back onto his feet, but he was clearly disoriented. He was bleeding in several places but I didn't allow the smell of the blood to distract me.

I could tell that by normal human standards he was a very strong man, and by the use of his moves, he was a very good fighter, but even the strongest master martial-artist in the world can't stand up to the weakest vampire. I aimed a few more punches and kicks at some vital areas and the fight was over in less than a minute.

In that moment, Eric went against our agreement and yanked hard at my ponytail and I felt one of the roots sever from my scalp, but I didn't worry about it. Eric was on the ground covered in blood and bruises and unable to get up.

I looked at our referee for instructions as I lifted my fist to hit him again even though he was on the ground not getting up, and I raised my eyebrow prompting her.

"Eric is unable to continue." said our referee.

A few of the other dauntless helped Eric to his feet. He groaned as he tried feebly to lift his head as his limp body slumped under the grip of his two friends holding him under his armpits. He had a look of hatred on his face as he looked at me.

Four then stepped forward and stood beside the referee. The two of them then gestured around to the the large crowd of eyewitnesses.

"I believe that in order for the entire faction to uphold the honor of Dauntless, the loser is now required to pay the terms of the betting-wager." said the referee.

Eric stood up on his own feet and shook off the two Dauntless holding him up and he limped away.

When he was out of earshot. Everyone cheered and patted me on the back. People started complementing me.

"That was awesome, Nessie."

"No one has ever stood up to him like that before."

"How did you beat him?"

And it went on for another minute. I couldn't help but smile at myself in gloating satisfaction. But then Four stepped in.

"Alright everyone!" Four called for attention. "That's enough! Transfers initiates go to breakfast and and then report to the gymnasium for physical-exercise."

The crowd began to disperse.

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Author's Note: **This fan fic contains references of my previous stories.****

**Beatrice's point of view:**

I was sitting at the computer inside the house. I was looking true a digital information network that the people of this world call the 'in-ter-net'. I was reading with my fast vampire brain one web-page after another on news and history.

The date was January 30, 2015. Not that the year meant anything to me. in my world we don't record the year.

I was shocked at the things that this world has lived through! There were constant wars all the time! The massive population slaughtered each other in droves!

The information that I collected indicated that the rich keep getting richer, and the poor keep getting poorer. Crime lords and political dictators committed mass murder and genocide!

No wonder the world in my past had eventually collapsed in a great World War. The people of Abnegation would be appalled at all the greed, distrust, and hatred. The Amity blamed cruelty on the destruction of the world. It looks like they were spot on.

And the existence of nuclear weapons; a bomb so powerful that it could blow up an entire city!

And the pornography that was available!

I read about the city that I had lived in all my life. Chicago. The people in this world called it the Windy-City. I suppose that's an appt nickname for the city. The weather in the city is horrible.

After my fast brain and photographic memory had read through about a thousand websites of news and world history, I turned off the computer.

I looked at Renesmee Cullen's vampire family with shock and horror on my face.

"This is your world!?" I asked in disbelief, gesturing to the screen that just showed all of the information that I read. "How do you live like this, knowing that there is all this suffering in the world?!"

"All political leaders are greedy and power-hungry." said Valentine Cullen. "It's a tough world, but it is the figurative hand of card that we have been dealt."

I had no response. Every argument had probably already been discussed in the world a thousand times in recent decades.

I decided to go for a walk. Renesmee Cullen's vampire uncle Valentine Cullen decided to come with me, though I was told that they like to call him, Val, for short.

"Hey Tris." said Val. "Bella and Edward told me all about your life in your universe. And I just want to say, I think your world is kind of cool."

I looked up at him in shock at his words. He thinks my world is cool?! I scrutinized him. He was tall, almost six foot, three inches. His shoulders were broad and his arms were big and muscular. His eyes were a bright yellow like the rest of the family. His hair was short, like an Abnegation buzz-cut. Unlike the rest of the family, his skin was not completely pale-white, but more of a light-chocolate olive-tone brown, which I was told about the vampire transformation was an indication of him having much darker skin when he was human.

I thought of his last statement.

"It's not supposed to be cool." I said. "But I guess I get what you're saying. It is a fine system, and we all have our place in society. Everybody knows where they belonged." I paused, swallowing my own words before I went on. "Except me."

He looked at me with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

I looked at my fingers and thought about these telepathic powers that Renesmee Cullen was capable of. I reached out and touched Val's face.

In answer to his question, I showed him my thoughts, how I never showed much personality for selflessness and then I got three results on my aptitude test, and therefore I am some kind of anomaly.

I took my hand off of his face. And he raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well, don't worry about that." said Val. "Here, being Divergent, or having multiple virtues doesn't matter."

I thought about that.

"Are you sure about that?" I said in contemplation. "Maybe the problems of your world are that there is too much freedom. If perhaps your people were organized into the five factions then there would be fewer problems."

"Do you really believe that?" he said to me in a rhetorical voice. "I think your faction system in your world is interesting, and makes for great fan-fiction. But your city in your universe seems a little out of place? Like, why wouldn't your people venture out into the world to see what's there?"

I thought about that, it only just occurred to me that he was right. The factions, and the wall around the city? It didn't make any sense. Why were we all in the city? How come there was no one on the outside that ever ventured through the Amity farms?

I decided to let the matter rest for now.

"So, Val. You are the most recent addition to the Cullen Clan, I have heard?"

"Yes, Carlisle first turned me into a vampire approximately four years ago. I had been minding my own business, just walking down the street, when suddenly there was a large group of bullies from school who jumped out from behind a fence, and they beat me to death, stole my cell phone and my wallet and then left me for dead. By mere chance or coincidence, it was Carlisle who was nearby at the time. He smelled the blood and came to investigate. He said that most of the bones in my body were broken and several of my organs were ruptured and that there was no way to save me even if he could get me to the emergency room at the hospital where he works. He picked me up, carried me home at vampire speed which was nearby and then injected a massive dose of vampire venom into my heart while it was still beating. And the venom healed my wounds.

"And that is how I joined the Cullen Clan."

Interesting. But still, this is all a lot to take in.

I began to feel tired. A trait that the vampires don't have. I went back to the house and was lead to a bedroom where I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>I had been awakened several times at night due to the noise that was being made from Edward and Bella's bedroom, and Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom.<p>

'Oh my goodness!' I thought to myself, 'Do they just openly flaunt their sexuality in front of family? Granted we were separated by walls.'

I tried to get some sleep but it was hard.

I got up the next morning and I went into the kitchen. I see Jacob Black eating a sandwich along with a few others that were identified as werewolves. Some of them I recognized vaguely from the wedding ceremony, but I didn't know their names.

I had no craving for food so I ventured into the living room where Seth Clearwater was sitting with his arm around the shoulder of another vampire with yellow eyes and blond hair that I recognized vaguely from the wedding ceremony. They were watching the television.

The Candor and the Erudite have televisions in there homes, but their available programs are limited. The Erudite feature mostly Science shows, while the Candor favor entertainment. Amity and Dauntless apparently have little use for television. Abnegation look at television as a form of self-indulgence. I sat on the couch beside the werewolf and and the vampire.

The program featured a fictional scenario of a group of apparently normal people in normal clothes who were having a discussion of some relationship problems between two of the main characters. The lines that the actors were using were supposed to be semi realistic, but every few moments someone said something that apparently was supposed to be amusing and made fools out of the lot of them, with a background of audience laughter. A sitcom.

"Seth Clearwater?" I asked. "What is with the loud night time noises coming from the nearby bedrooms?"

I felt that it was an inappropriate question, but I felt that I just had to know.

Seth Clearwater responded, "Oh, it's a sort of rivalry between Bella and Emmett; they're always trying to prove to the other that they and their partner are the hotter couple."

He smiled with amusement and blushed.

The female vampire turned to me.

"They told me everything." said the vampire. "Your name is Tris, right?"

"Yes." I responded.

"I'm Tanya, Carlisle's cousin. Leader of the Denali clan."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"It must be a little overwhelming for you," Tanya said sympathetically, "to be pulled from your own parallel space-time and be thrown into the body of a vampire family."

I thought about that for a moment.

"You could say that." I said. "But its a bit of an understatement."

"So, you do not know where Renesmee's mind and consciousness is?" said Tanya. "Like, it is not suppressed in your mind or something?"

"Well, I was rather thinking that maybe we switch places, perhaps she is in my body right now." I hypothesize. "You know, I wonder exactly how she is doing right now, if that is true?"

**Please Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**Author's Note: This fan fic contains references of my previous stories. Some lines from the book and movie have been changed.  
><strong>

**Renesmee's point of view:**

Ten seconds ago the Dauntless leader Eric, had just been kicked out of Dauntless by losing a betting wager to me. Four, had just sent us off to breakfast but stopped me by taking hold of my shoulder.

"Nessie, a word please." he said in an annoyed tone of voice.

I walked with him to an empty corner of the pit. He faced me with a look on his face indicating a variety of things. Curiosity, irritation, anger, and admiration.

"How did you do that?" said Four.

I knew what he meant, how did I defeat Eric in a fight? But of course I could not tell him the truth. I put on my appropriate body language on my face and posture to indicate nonchalance and honesty.

"I don't know what you mean?" I said to him in a questioning tone of voice of confusion and curiosity.

"You know exactly what I mean!" he said in a firm voice. "How in the world did you sweep a fight with, Eric?"

I then realized that my impulsive actions to fight Eric and beat him easily may not have been a good idea. It seems that I'm making some people more suspicious. This is not like me. I am usually much more cautious and careful.

"I believe that you would call it an adrenaline rush." I told him in a convincing tone of voice.

"I think that it had to have been more than that." he said in a voice of suspicion.

"Okay," I said, trying another approach, "since I am no longer of Abnegation, I will level with you,...I have been secretly practicing a few fighting moves away from the prying eyes of my selfless faction for quite some time now. I felt that I would survive Dauntless better if I was prepared."

"I think that you are lying to me." said Four.

Dang, this guy is a little over inquisitive.

"What do you want me to tell you. That I am an alien from outer space that possesses lightning fast speed and superhuman strength?" I told him in a half sarcastic half serious tone of voice.

It was called a reversed-double-bluff. That is where you tell someone the truth knowing that they won't believe it. Of course, it was still not the truth, but you get what I mean. "Would you believe that, if I told you that?"

He raised his eyebrows in both interest and curiosity.

"Well, let's just say that you are an alien from outer space with lightning-fast speed and superhuman strength, and that I were to believe you..." he paused for a moment before going on, "...it would certainly make a lot of sense."

"Ok, are we done here?" I asked, eager to move on. Though if I wanted I could just touch his face and use my telepathy to place a hypnotic suggestion in his mind to ask me no questions...(yes, I can do that! I used to only be able to put my own thoughts and memories into other peoples minds, but with time and practice I learned to do just about anything with my telepathy).

He stared at me for a while longer before going on, continuing to analyze my profile.

"You know," said Four in an irritated voice, "I don't know how stiffs nowadays process information or come up with unusual ideas, but...WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" he shouted the last part.

"Don't tell me Eric, was your friend or anything." I said in a disbelieving voice. Though now that I think of it, Eric could have been Four's friend.

"No, he was no friend of mine." said Four. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is, no matter what you do around here, you can not, I repeat, CAN NOT, go around getting Dauntless leaders kicked out of Dauntless. For that is the very thing that is going to get you kicked out of Dauntless." he leaned in close to whisper in my ear. "_Or worse!_"

I thought of what Four, just said. Taha Aki, said something bad was going on. It sounds like a government conspiracy to me.

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." I told him politely with a tone of reassurance. "And in my defense, he was under no obligation to accept the bet."

"On the contrary, he was under every obligation to accept the bet." said Four. "You insulted his manhood and threatened his pride and courage in public, with your challenging him to a fight."

"In my defense, I said barely under my breath, 'I bet I could beat you in a fight', that was not a formal official challenge to him for him and I to do battle." I said Four. "It was a snide comment. He was the one who made the challenge to me."

"I stand corrected. But your snide comment was a challenge to his dignity." said Four. "If at that moment he had not challenged you to the fight then people would have rumored behind his back that he was a coward. That is a very serious thing here in Dauntless."

"And I am on the impression that my fellow Dauntless do not start rumors about their fellow Dauntless behind their backs around here?" I asked sarcastically.

"On the contrary, all of our fellow Dauntless say stuff against each other. But Eric was particularly proud. It is best that you not say anything that would involve a person getting kicked out of Dauntless, like, let's say, making a bet that they get kicked out of Dauntless if they lose. You did not make the challenge, but you were the one who made the bet."

"I stand corrected. But he didn't have to accept the bet." I told him.

"It's the same difference, had he not accepted the bet then he would have been branded a coward. He had to accept the bet. Next time, do not make such a bet, no other Dauntless makes bets like that. We may be proud, obnoxious, arrogant thrill-seekers, but we do not threaten another Dauntless's honor."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely and understanding.

Four continued, "My advice to you, alien girl, is keep a low profile, and don't talk about unorthodox, and esoteric ideas...you watch yourself, and be careful."

He stood up straight, and walked toward the dinning hall.

"Eat breakfast and go to the gymnasium!" he ordered, returning to his professional manner.

I went to the dinning hall and sat beside Christina.

"You have a death wish." said Christina matter of factly, half amused.

Everyone around me was still smiling admirably in my direction.

"What did he want?" asked Christina gesturing in Four's direction.

"He was giving me some helpful advice." I told her matter of factly.

"He scares me." said Christina. "I don't know how you can even talk to him."

"You talk to him all the time." I say.

"That's different. Candor honesty makes us talk."

I let the conversation end there. I looked at my plate of food. Oh man! My throat is on fire, I see the pulsing veins in everyone's necks, I feel the heat coming off of their bodies, I smell the blood through both their skin and for a lot of these Dauntless in this room, open wounds! ...Damn! I need to hunt.

I shook it off and fought the urge. I am half human, so I don't strictly need blood in order to survive. I gulped some water, and forced down the food. When it hit my stomach acid and started being absorbed into my blood stream the fire in my throat from my vampire thirst cooled a little.

We got up and went to the gymnasium.

Since we were all wearing boots, jackets, and two to three layers of clothing, Four, encouraged us to change into whatever clothing we felt was comfortable for exercising. I stripped to just a tank top and pants. Most of the girls and guys did the same.

Four had us run on the spot hard for a few minutes, then pushups and jumping jacks. We then did a fast jog around the gymnasium for fifty laps, (we all counted). I stayed near the front, running at human speed, just behind the arrogant Candor boy, Peter, and a tall and strong looking Erudite boy named, Edward, (ironic). The small Erudite boy, Mickey, took up the rear and finished the fiftieth lap last.

When we were done everybody was sweating, their faces and shirts were all wet. Even Four was out of breath and sweating. My guess is he is trying to set an example to us by showing that he doesn't ask for anything he won't do himself. I splashed some water on myself to hide the fact that I wasn't sweating, as none of this was exhausting in the least bit for a vampire hybrid.

Mickey, was wheezing with laboured breathing, I was concerned for him. Maybe he has asthma. He is small and thin. Why did he pick Dauntless. He was also crying. With my vampire senses I detected a tone of despair on his face and voice. He must be having second thoughts, wishing he'd chosen differently.

I then had a thought. Maybe I could influence the Dauntless leaders to change the rules to let all the initiates become members. A little hypnotic-suggestion by means of my telepathy could do that easily enough. And it's not full out mind control, because I would NOT be taking away their 'free will', I would just be merely...rendering them a little assistance in...'seeing the light', figuratively speaking.

Four gave us a five minute breather.

"Alright!" he called us to order, loudly. "That is but a taste of the physical exercise that you all will have to endure during Stage 1! Get used to it! For those of you who are out of shape, relax; in a short time it will get easier and you will get stronger...alright, now time for target practice."

We were than taken to a shooting range with some 'bullet-impact-absorbing' foam dummies, and some standard dartboard bullseyes. On the table were a long row of guns, some rifles, some pistols.

"Everyone pick up a weapon!" Four ordered.

Four picked up a pistol, aimed at the target, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet hit the very center of the bullseye.

Peter picked up his gun and scrutinized it with a confused face, and then he looked at Four.

"What does shooting a gun have to do with bravery?" asked Peter arrogantly.

Four then turned his gun on Peter and clicked a bullet into the chamber.

"Open your eyes! You are holding a loaded gun!" said Four in a strong tone of voice with an angry face.

Four then turned and walked away from Peter while Peter stood there stunned. Also, I could smell that he kept himself from wetting his pants.

Four then continued, "In answer to the question though, as Dauntless it is sometimes necessary to either kill a criminal running from us, or to simply wound them. Perfect aim is essential on that account. You may be aiming to disable them by shooting them in the leg, but if you have a bad aim, you may accidentally shoot them in the heart. Or you may have an enemy that is fighting you, they are pointing a gun at your head, you in turn will have to shoot them in a vulnerable spot in order to kill them right away, but if you have a bad aim, you my hit them in a spot that is not immediately fatal and they will still be able to shoot you in the head. 'COURAGE' on the job equals 'shot accuracy'! Shooting another human being is not supposed to be a right or a privilege. It is supposed to be a very difficult choice that one must be brave enough to take, only, and I repeat, ONLY...when your good judgment tells you that you have no other choice!"

Interesting way he described it? Killing a dangerous criminal being a difficult choice that a policeman must be brave enough to take. He seems more decent than his stern demeanor makes him out to be.

He then demonstrated to us how to hold the weapon and how to position our bodies while holding the weapon.

"Begin!" Four ordered as he gestured to the targets.

I then heard the sounds of triggers being pulled. The guns didn't make loud bangs like the guns in my world do, for these guns seem to have built in silencers because when the bullets left the chambers they just made dull pops.

I examined my weapon. It was of a different design from that of standard guns in the 21st century in my universe. But the basic principle of the technology of how the projectile weapon worked was the same, or at least very similar.

I raised my rifle, pulled it tight into my shoulder, closed one eye and then looked along the length of the barrel, right in front of me was the target. I have never fired a gun before, vampires don't use weapons, they just slow us down, but I know the theory. With the way I was holding the gun steady and the direction I was pointing the gun, my vampire brain was able to calculate the exact spot that the bullet would hit, granted that the bullet fly straight in the direction that I point the gun.

I squeezed the trigger. With my vampire abilities, I held the gun perfectly steady, not a fraction of recoil showed when my weapon fired. The bullet hit the very center of the bullseye. I fired again. The bullet hit the center of the target. I emptied the clip. Every bullet hit the center of the target.

Peter and Edward were also good, but not as good as me. Edward, kept his mouth shut after all of his successes, but Peter was always boasting loudly to everyone on how he was the best. Molly Attwood, one of the last at the Choosing Ceremony to be called, and another Candor boy named, Drew, were usually with, Peter. He had directed a lot of snide comments at me yesterday, but ever since he saw me beat Eric, he seemed to have stopped talking to me entirely. He probably thinks I'll kick his butt if be upsets me (I'm thinking about it).

After lunch, we practiced some more exercising for hours until 6:00.

At 5:50 pm, Four, and Lauren, the instructor for the Dauntless born, consulted in the corner near the scoreboard tapping at keys on the computer.

"Alright!" Four shouted for attention. "Good job everyone! Hear is your rakings after careful evaluation of your first ten hours of training."

The screen lit up, and there was my name, 'Nessie', right in 1'st place. In spite of my body being short and skinny in comparison to the tall big kids, I guess I had proven myself superior in performance in the physical exercising, in every way.

The Erudite boy, Edward, was 2'nd.

A Dauntless-born boy, Uriah, was 3'rd.

Peter was 4'th.

From 5'th place to 11'th place were all Dauntless-born, a girl named Lynn, in 5'th place, and Marlene, in 6'th, where, Al, then came in 12'th place.

Two more Dauntless-born, then, Will, came in 15'th place, then Peter's friend, Drew, was 16'th.

Another Dauntless-born, then Peter's friend, Molly, in 18'th place, and, Christina, in 19'th place.

From 20'th place to 28'th place were all Dauntless-born, where, Hunter, came in 29'th.

From 30'th place to 37'th place were all Dauntless-born, and the remaining eight were all transfers. Between 30'th place and 31'st place, was the infamous red line meaning that anyone below it would be factionless at the end of Stage 1. And Edward's girlfriend Myra, was in 44'th place, and my group's friend Mickey, was in 45'th place.

"You may all go to dinner now and are free to do whatever you want for the rest of the evening and you're to be back in the gymnasium at 8:00 tomorrow morning! Dismissed!"

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Author's note: Sorry for the lateness of the update. I was busy with other fanfics that I was never satisfied with. In this chapter Eric and Jeanine's conversation seems a little unrealistic, but please just go with it.**

**Third person point of view:**

**Erudite Headquarters -**

Jeanine Mathews, the sole representative of Erudite sat in her office as she waited expectantly for a certain visitor.  
>Her secretary then opened her door.<p>

"Miss Mathews, he's here to see you."

"Send him in." said Jeanine, a tone of irritation and impatience in her voice.

Her irritation was not towards her secretary's interrupting her, she was expecting her secretary to do it. No, her irritation was toward her visitor and because of the circumstances of his being here.

Eric, former leader of Dauntless, now factionless, entered her office. Jeanine, gestured for him to sit.

He sat down. His posture betrayed no hint of nervousness at the idea of reprimand from this woman, though what he was actually feeling was the complete opposite. When he was fifteen years old, Jeanine Mathews had talked to him, told him about the Edith Prior/Amanda Ridder video currently in he hands of the Abnegation. Told him that it was imperative that the truth not get out, that the truth would destroy the faction system and that the ever growing population of the Divergent would do that. Though his aptitude test said that he was textbook-Erudite, he had agreed with Jeanine Mathews beforehand to choose Dauntless.

The only way to prevent Amanda Ridder's...'prophecy'...from coming true, was to exterminate the Divergent, or find a way to control them.

Eric's job had been simple; undermine the Dauntless Leadership and find the Divergent, erase all possible evidence of his connection to Erudite and act the part of a Dauntless. He was then to get rid of the Dauntless initiates who would be more resistant to mind-control, and to do that he needed to find only the most arrogant and cruel initiates. But don't let Dauntless pride and honor interfere with his job; a factor of his job that he was not always able to live up to.

Jeanine Mathews sighed with disappointment, "I don't like meeting with the Factionless."

"I'm not Factionless!" Eric said stubbornly in a state of denial.

Jeanine Mathews ignored his last remark, "But I think it will be 100% fair of me to allow you to give me a reasonable explanation of how this happened."

Eric paused for a while before reluctantly saying, "I can't."

"You can't?!" said Jeanine with both disbelief and anger. "So what then? Did a mythical fairy just fly along and wave it's magic wand and 'abra-kadabra', you're factionless?"

Eric, knew her question was rhetorical. He was quiet as he thought of what to tell her.

"Max, called me." said Jeanine Mathews. "He told me what happened. He said you wagered your Dauntless membership in a fight."

"I was trying to teach one of the initiates a lesson, and put them in there place!" said Eric defending his honor.

"And for one second did it not occur to you that the price for you losing the wager was too high?" asked Jeanine Mathews in a tone of voice as though she was speaking to a slow learning child.

"It wasn't like that." said Eric in agitated defense. "She wasn't supposed to win. She was only five feet tall and very skinny."

"I don't like excuses." said Jeanine Mathews.

"She was several times faster than me and had the strength of ten men." said Eric.

Eric's excuses began to cause Jeanine's curiosity to betray her.

'Who was this Dauntless initiate that can do this?' thought Jeanine.

"Who was she?" asked Jeanine.

"I don't know her real name? She changed it when she first arrived yesterday. She calls herself, Nessie."

Jeanine quickly tapped at her keyboard until a certain document came up.

"This is the candidate list of the Choosing Ceremony." said Jeanine as she turned the screen to him and pointed. "And these are the names of all of the Dauntless initiates."

Eric looked at it briefly.

"That one." Eric pointed. "Beatrice Prior. The stiff."

Jeanine Mathews, put on a confused face and raised one eyebrow.

"Andrew Prior's daughter?" said Jeanine, disbelieving. "It was an unusual turn of event when she chose Dauntless. Everyone was expecting her to join Abnegation. Though her brother did join Erudite."

Jeanine then brought up the Erudite Database's full profile on Beatrice Prior.

"Not much." said Jeanine off hand to herself as she read. "Personality, unknown; though the Abnegations are hard to tell, they're so quiet at school and in public. She volunteers on the weekend, just like all the others...here's something, her aptitude test results? It says she got Abnegation, but for some reason the computer didn't record what went on inside her head during her simulation, so her test examiner, had to report it manually."

"Divergent?" asked Eric suspiciously.

"Possible." said Jeanine. "But we can't kill her until we're sure. We can't afford any collateral damage at the expense of the non-divergent."

"Who was her examiner?" asked Eric.

Another few more key strokes.

"Tori Wu."

"Tori?" said Eric. "She's a tattoo artist."

"I knew her." said Jeanine reminiscent. "She, Andrew Prior, and me all used to work together back in middle school. We are all the same age, and all at the same Choosing Ceremony. He joined Abnegation, she joined Dauntless, I stayed here."

"You think she's protecting Beatrice Prior? And is trying to conceal her divergence?" asked Eric.

"It my be possible that she's pro-divergent." said Jeanine. "Sympathetic to them. Her brother George, was Divergent. He joined Dauntless too."

"You had him killed?" Eric asked.

"No, by an unusual coincidence, he jumped into the chasm the day after we tested him." said Jeanine. "It was initiation, so, the official public story was that he cracked under the pressure."

"Not just him." said Eric. "Several Divergent, and suspected Divergent have committed suicide in Dauntless for years. The bodies always damaged beyond recognition. Including, my former training instructor, Amar, two years ago."

"We are running off topic here." said Jeanine. "All of this still doesn't explain why and how, Beatrice Prior, was able to beat you in a fight without breaking a sweat, the reason you now can't do your job anymore. Though it is not all her fault; the fight itself could have simply been avoided by you, Dauntless pride be damned!"

She leaned back in her chair in defeat with a look of hopelessness on her face mixed in with the anger and irritation.

"I know what you want Eric." said Jeanine Matthews. "You want sanctuary from the factionless here in Erudite. But you understand the very difficult position that you have put me in. What will our fellow Erudite think if they see that I am allowing factionless to be members in the faction again. It has never been done before, no factionless person has ever been allowed back into a faction, except Abnegation, and I am trying to eliminate that." the hopelessness on her face disappeared and was replaced by just anger and irritation. "And if I might say, you have no one to blame except for yourself by accepting the girl's challenged to a fight and wagering your membership. Even if she wasn't supposed to win."

"Well, I would like you to offer me sanctuary here in Erudite, but I also wish to offer something else...I think that Beatrice Prior, is not human."

Jeanine Matthews had a look of confused interest on her face.

"May I ask what makes you think that?" Jeanine asked inquiringly.

"I don't know." said Eric with a confused and disbelieving voice. "You could call it a sixth sense; when I was near her, I just had this weird and unusual feeling in my mind and...gut...that...she was...not human. I don't understand it."

"So you think that by some mysterious knowledge of the universe that she's some kind of super humanoid being with superior strength and speed." asked Jeanine with a tone of sarcasm and disbelief.

"As unlikely and absolutely crazy as that sounds, it may be possible. And I think that I might be able to prove it if it is true. I have brought with me a sample of her DNA."

He then held up a single long strand of blond hair.

"Very well," said Jeanine Mathews, "if your evidence turns up something valuable, then I will...overlook your blunder, and pull a few strings, and grant you sanctuary."

* * *

><p>A short time later, they were in one of the many laboratories there in the building. A younger girl was looking at the hair through a microscope.<p>

"Well," said the girl as she looked through microscope. "It...is...a...hair."

She was confused as to what the point of this was.

The girl was studying to be both a microbiologist and geneticist.

"We know that it is a hair." said Jeanine Matthews. "We just need to know whether or not the hair is human."

She put her eye back to the microscope and took a closer examination, "Well, it appears to be a perfectly normal human hair through the microscope."

"Can you see anything out of the ordinary?" asked Jeanine Mathews.

The woman continued to look through the lens, "Not that I can see. The hair is made out of the same substantial biological material that all hair is made out of, which is called 'keratin'. This hair appears and feels as soft as normal hair. The only abnormality, if one would call it an abnormality, is that this hair is perfect."

"Why would a hair being perfect be an abnormality?" asked Eric.

"Because I have never seen one before." she said matter of factly. "I have seen plenty of healthy hairs before, but ultimately they are all flawed in some kind of small way. The hair might be dull, thin, brittle, or damaged in some kind of small way. No single strand of hair in the world is perfect...except this one."

There was a pause as Jeanine and Eric looked at each other. Clearly this was significant.

"Increasing magnification by another four-hundred times." the young woman announced. "Okay, this is interesting. The cuticle seems to be almost...crystalline?"

'Now that is peculiar.' thought Jeanine. 'Crystalline hair?'

"Run a DNA test!" ordered Jeanine Mathews. "We'll be back shortly."

* * *

><p>In anticipation of the evidence being right, Jeanine decided to be nice and help Eric out. She had his facial piercings taken out and his tattoos removed. He was then dressed in clothing of Erudite blue.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, Eric and Jeanine went back to the lab. The young woman who had done the test was waiting. She had a look of confusion and interest on her face.<p>

"Okay, I have done the analysis, and the results are in." said the young microbiology student.

"So," said Jeanine Mathews, "is the hair human?"

"Thaaaat's...complicated?" said the woman with a slightly frightened expression.

"What do you mean?" said Eric irritated. "Is the hair human or not?"

"I don't know how to say this, so I'll just say it straight out...it is human, and its not."

Eric and Jeanine, looked at each other with confused expressions.

"Show us the results of the test!" ordered Jeanine.

She then tapped the touch screen in several different places. The twisting-spiral image of a DNA strand appeared on the screen.

"Okay, this is the DNA of the hair." she then pointed to several of the chromosomes on the DNA strand on the screen, "Now, these here are the genetic markers of human DNA, these are particular genetic markers that are found only in humans and no other species, not even pigs or primates; therefore indicating that the hair is human. But these here," she pointed to all the rest which made up the majority of the DNA strand, "are completely different, unlike any other creature that I have ever seen on this earth. The creature who owns the head, who had the hair-follicle, that grew this hair...it's DNA is immensely superior to ours. But that is all that I can tell you. If you want more information on the lifeform that grew this hair, then I'm going to need more than hair; I will need blood, spinal fluid, brain tissue, bone-marrow, and a variety of other components from its body."

Jeanine thought about it for a moment.

"Thank you." she said.

She and Eric walked off.

* * *

><p>They went back to Jeanine's office.<p>

"Where did she come from?" asked Jeanine, bamboozled.

"Spontaneous evolution?" suggested Eric.

"No," said Jeanine Matthews dismissing the idea, "Spontaneous evolution, is an unproven and highly unorthodox scientific theory, and even if it is spontaneous evolution, then its far too big a leap."

Jeanine Matthews stood up from her chair and began pacing back and forth while rubbing her forehead in an attempt of trying to figure out what all of this meant. When she had allowed Eric the DNA test of the hair she didn't expect them to find anything, but instead what was found was what appeared to be a part human humanoid creature. 'A part human humanoid creature?' thought Jeanine in extreme frustration.

Recreational literature of science fiction and fantasy was virtually nonexistent in this day and age within the faction system, but to Jeanine this is what it seemed like, which as far as she was concerned, defy the laws of nature and the understanding of the universe. The very idea or concept of a half human humanoid creature with superior strength, speed, and DNA to that of normal human beings was far beyond any wild and crazy scientific theory that had ever worked on in the faction of Erudite. The idea of the actual existence of such a thing boggled her mind, and in that moment began to alter her perception of the universe, of what she had always believed as the truth. The idea of such a thing was telling her, 'Jeanine, you have to let go of the science that you know as truth and start considering alternative sciences by thinking outside of the box.' But at the same time she had a different thing to deal with in the immediate short-term.

She looked back at the data that was on her computer screen. It was the information that the computer had recorded while the hair was being analyzed by the DNA testing machine. Could this data be true? She tried to consider several other possibilities. Perhaps this was a misunderstanding. Maybe the DNA testing machine didn't scan a hair properly and came up with some garbled and distorted data. But the data on the DNA of the hair didn't look garbled and distorted, it looked real, just different from normal human DNA. But then her part of her mind that was pure science for logical understanding thought of another thing, maybe the creature that this hair came from is nothing 'science fiction' or 'fantasy'; may be it is just a new and more unorthodox science that the scientists of Erudite had yet to discover, and they merely needed a situation like this in order to consider doing research! She decided that she would have a group of scientists look into the science of half human creatures.

"I can't even conceive the idea of the meaning of her existence. We are in the middle of trying to deal with the divergent and save the faction system, and now this totally unusual anomaly drops into our lap."

"Perhaps we shouldn't allow ourselves to get distracted we should go through with the plan."

"I agree." said Jeanine Matthews. "Then we will have to alter the plan a little as your being deposed has caused us a major setback. But first, just returning to the subject briefly, I hope to find out some more information about Beatrice Prior."

She then tapped the intercom button to just outside of her office.

"Bring me the Abnegation transfer initiate, Caleb Prior." she said to her secretary.

* * *

><p>Six minutes later, a boy with short hair in the Abnegation style wearing standard Erudite blue colored clothing was politely gestured into the room by the secretary.<p>

Jeanine smiled, "Caleb Prior. I'm Jeanine Mathews, and this is my colleague, Eric Gobs. Thank you for responding to my summons. Please sit down."

Caleb sat in the empty chair.

"It is a pleasure." Caleb said politely.

"It's been only one day, but how are you finding your new faction?" asked Jeanine politely.

"It is very good." said Caleb enthusiastically. "The moment I got here I had immediate access to the database, and I love the scientific information I can study."

"I'm glad you have such an interest in science. It is the attitude that we most support here in Erudite." said Jeanine encouragingly.

"Thank you." said Caleb.

"How does Erudite compare to Abnegation?" asked Jeanine.

"Well, I think that both factions have there merits." said Caleb seriously. "But I feel I can better help people by contributing to science, than volunteering for the factionless."

"I agree." said Jeanine. "I personally am not against ordinary acts of selflessness. But I feel that perhaps Abnegation should consider a step up in lifestyle and prosperity for all people, do you agree with that?"

He raised his eyebrows in interest, "I do agree, yes. That is why I joined Erudite, I love volunteering for the Factionless, but that is only treating the symptoms; philosophically speaking, 'cut out the cancer and you...what? buy the patient a little time', but me personally, I want to find a cure, philosophically speaking; a long-term solution for everyone."

Jeanine smiled and pointed a stern finger at Caleb's face.

"I like your ambitions." Jeanine complemented. "I too desire that very same thing, to cure the human race as a whole rather than just treat the symptoms, that is."

She paused as she consulted her computer for a second.

"Now, your aptitude test two days ago." she went on with interest. "All through your test, the computer and simulation detected intelligent logic and calm reasoning through each choice; which immediately caused the aptitude test computer to say that you had a strong aptitude for Erudite. You picked the knife over the food, then you killed the dog, which ruled out Amity. Your insistence on lying to the to the passenger on the bus who needed help, then ruled out both Candor and Abnegation. You then were asked to solve the math-equation and then solve a complicated logic puzzle, and you solved them both, which strongly suggested you for Erudite. You then failed to stand up to the bully that tried picked on you that then finally ruled out Dauntless, leaving Erudite the best aptitude for you."

"That is the simulation that I remember, yes." he said, nodding in confirmation. "Then at the Choosing Ceremony, I wanted to join Abnegation, but I felt I should trust the test."

"Well, I am pleased that you chose to join Erudite." said Jeanine. "We are glad to have you here...but...I would like to ask you some questions if its ok?"

"Of course." said Caleb.

"During the aptitude test, when you were inside the hallucination did you forget that it was a simulation and you thought that it was real? Or, were you aware that it was not real during the simulation?"

Caleb frowned in confusion.

"I am not quite sure that I understand?"

"Before the aptitude test, you knew that you were going to take a test. But, after you drank the simulation serum, when the test started you should have believed that it was real. Understand?"

There was then a look of comprehension on Caleb's face. "Oh, okay. I understand now."

"Very good." said Jeanine. "Now, during the aptitude test were you aware that it was just a test?"

Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "No. I remember that I thought it was real."

Jeanine smiled, "Okay, thank you. I was just checking. I know these questions might sound a little unusual, but it is very important that you help me if you can."

"I understand. And I'll do my best." said Caleb.

"Thank you. I appreciate this." said Jeanine.

She became more serious.

"Caleb Prior. While you are here at Erudite I need you to trust me. There are going to be times when you will hear me say things, that perhaps you might disagree on, but again, I need you to trust me. I need you to understand that I would not say anything unless I had all the facts. Do you understand."

"Yes." said Caleb a little apprehensively at Jeanine's words. "I understand and I trust you."

"I'm glad to hear that Caleb." said Jeanine. "Caleb, you believe in the faction system, do you not?"

"Yes I do." said Caleb.

"Now, may I ask, what do you think would happen if the faction system was to collapse, hypothetically?"

Caleb thought for a moment with a serious face.

"Well, I imagine that there would be chaos. There would be no structure or order within this city."

"I am glad that you think that way because that is the way that I think. Caleb, something is going to happen!" said Jeanine very seriously in a grave voice. The Abnegation leadership is going to do something. It is going to be big, bigger than any one of us alone. They believe that it is a selfless act on their part, and that it is for the best. For the better of all mankind. But they do not understand the full implications of their actions. They're blind selflessness prevents them from seeing the bigger picture of what this grand act is going to do. The thing that they are going to do is going to shatter the foundation of the faction system."

"How did you come across this information?" asked Caleb.

"We have sources. But that is not important. The point is that this city is going to fall. This system that we live under will collapse in an instant, and all that we have worked so hard for for the past hundred years will be gone!"

Caleb was horror struck at what he had just heard.

Jeanine then brought up some files and documents on things that they had about the city's history about the Abnegation leadership and some of their actions. Though currently Jeanine did not have a copy of the Edith Prior/Amanda Ridder video, what's she showed Caleb seemed to convince him.

Jeanine Matthew smiled, subtly manipulating Caleb, with persuasion.

"The factionless need some help." said Jeanine Matthews. "But, all that the Abnegation are doing is treating the symptoms just as we just talked about a moment ago. I am on the verge of a breakthrough that will provide a better life everyone in the city and avert the catastrophe that the Abnegation leadership is going to cause."

"What are we to do?" asked Caleb.

"The reason that people are factionless is because they fail initiation. What I want to do is eliminate what would cause a person to fail initiation. But...it would require a little sacrifice." She then eyed him with a very serious face. "You understand; sacrifice something to save more? If we are going to save the city, we need to sacrifice some of our number to save the rest."

"Who exactly would be sacrificed?"

"It would be a special sacrifice, but one that is needed. The population of the factionless is growing. What we need to do is eliminate the cause of that, and Abnegation using so much food on the factionless is not helping."

She eyed Caleb, carefully.

"Caleb Prior. What I need is for you to trust me. I don't want you to think badly of me the way perhaps your father and other Abnegation leaders speak of me. I assure you, we have nothing but the best intentions for Abnegation once we avert this tragedy...'Faction Before Blood', it is a powerful ideal, but sometimes hard to follow. What we need is people who have the will and courage to do whatever they have to do in order to do the right thing for the greater good. Even if that means sacrificing someone you are close to."

Caleb looked worried at that.

"As I just told you, the Faction System will collapse if you don't. Will you trust me, Caleb Prior?"

Caleb had thrown his faith into his aptitude test and then he was so honored to meet Jeanine Matthews, and he believed on a level that her logic was correct about what was happening to the city. The adults in Abnegation never told him anything, but yet here he had so much access to information. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the so-called selfless leaders that he always believed in might be wrong. And he was prepared to sacrifice for the greater good.

"Yes. I will help you. And I will trust you. Let me know what I can do."

"Thank you. Now, would you mind if I asked you some questions about your sister?"

Caleb then looked surprised.

"Beatrice? What about her?" said Caleb, wondering why such a question was asked.

"Now, have you noticed any unusual behavior from your sister?"

Caleb thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't know. She has always being a little on the rebellious side. She was never really able to follow the rules of obligation very well, I always felt that 'selflessness' was never her strongest trait. I was usually the one constantly reprimanding her."

"That is not quite what I meant." said Jeanine. "If that was her usual behavior, then has she behaving in an unusual way at all?"

Caleb thought for a moment.

"Well, now that I think of it, it was just after her aptitude test two days ago, she claimed that she had gotten sick and that her test examiner had sent her home early. Then at home, I had asked her about her test. Now, we're supposed to keep the results of our tests to ourselves, but this would have totally been a rule that she would have broken. She breaks so many. And then she just got all weird and refused to tell me. I guess I found that a little bit strange. Though I will say that it did not surprise me that she joined Dauntless. She's always admired them from and distance with her eyes and the look on her face. She thought nobody noticed, but we all did."

Jeanine nodded and began to make some notes.

Then Eric spoke up, "Has your sister ever shown any unusual physical attributes?"

Caleb raised his eyebrow in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, has your sister shown signs of anything like...lets say...superior physical strength, or faster than normal speed?"

Caleb shook his head.

"No. If anything, I always found her to be a little on the weak side."

"And, your mother gave birth to her?" asked Eric.

Caleb then scrunched up his face and gave them an odd look as though he thought that Eric was weird for asking.

"I don't remember her birth, I was only 10 months old at the time. But it is what my parents told me, yeah."

Jeanine and Eric looked at each other with confused expressions.

Jeanine again nodded and took down some notes, "Thank you, Caleb. I think that we will do fine now. I'll send you on your way. You have your studies to do during initiation. And I am confident that you are going to do well here."  
>"Thank you. And if there's anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask me."<p>

Caleb left the office.

"This just gets more and more unusual." Said Eric. "Absolutely none of this makes any sense. It's as though the person that Beatrice Prior, is now is completely different from the person that she was 2 days ago."

"We will get to the bottom of this. In the meantime we will need to come up with another plan for the overthrowing of Abnegation now that you're out of Dauntless."

Janine then went down to another one of the lab's and selected a few geneticists and biologists.

"Listen." she said all of them. "I have a new project for you I'm sorry to simply just up and diverge away from your studies, but I need you to do some scientific research for me on and unorthodox science."

The scientists were confused at the request while simultaneously they were eager for the challenge.

"I would like you all to work together on the laboratory science and experimentation of splicing DNA of different species together to create hybrid animals."

Jeanine had been very careful with her choice of words. She wasn't even sure about the word, 'Splicing', she had had to look it up in the dictionary on her computer before she had come here to make the request of the scientists.

the scientists were about to respond when Jeanine continued, "I know that this seems unusual. But this is the task that I am giving all of you. Get to work on the scientific research, and I want daily reports."

She then up and left the room and left the scientists to go out at their own discretion.

**Author's note: Please be patient. I don't know when I will update again.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**Author's note: This chapter contains references to some of my other fanfics. In my stories Espers are people with advanced technology and telekinetic abilities. Sorry for the lateness of the update, I had writers block and I was working on other fanfics. Enjoy.**

**Beatrice's point of view:**

We had just materialized inside Esper Mansion. We were hoping to get the results of my tests from yesterday. We walked through the maze that was easily memorable for a vampire brain until we got to the laboratory where I had undergone the tests the day before.

There by the computer was standing Erik Morter, and Arthur Haff.

"There you are." said Arthur Haff who I had been told was a magician.

He possessed real magic, for he could call on spirits, make potions, and cast spells. I would never have believed it if I hadn't seen shape shifting wolves and blood drinking vampires, let alone my own mind interdimensionally being transported into this body from my own world.

"We have the results of the tests." said Erik Morter. "Now as we told you yesterday, we found within you traces of 'chronoton particles' and 'lepton radiation'. Now we have analyzed and re-analyzed the results, of the results, of the results of the test and have also studied everything that the ancient database can tell us about lepton radiation and chronoton particles."

He paused for a brief moment to allow us to take it in.

"Now leptons are a natural subatomic particle that exists throughout the entire universe, sometimes in more dense quantities than others. Now traditionally leptons pass through all solid matter at the same rate, no matter how dense. But what we detected within you was a form of lepton radiation; it's a form of energy wave that exists beyond the subatomic level and basically it is a strictly dense concentration of leptons within your body. In fact it's a level of leptons strong enough to kill an ordinary human being, but of course your physical body is not that of an ordinary human being, and your vampire body can heal itself at a significantly faster rate than the leptons can kill you. Also we've detected that the leptons are slowly leaking out of your body so there should be nothing to worry about."

He paused for a moment longer before going on.

"Now your body is also charged with a large quantity of chronoton particles, as we told you yesterday. Now, cronoton particles, are only a theoretical energy. We have never in fact actually experimented with them before because we have never even known how to generate them. But our tests have confirmed that your body is charged with them."

Okay, this was clearly a highly unusual anomally, but then what with my situation isn't?

"Now, the theory behind the science of cronoton particles is that they should possess the ability to either move time forward or backward in the form of sending someone or something through time. But let's go back to lepton radiation. Theoretically a 'highly controlled', dense concentration of lepton radiation would shift a person in and out of their own dimension, also called phase-shifting. We have experimented with some several different forms of phase-shifting technology, but what has happened to you we have no idea how exactly it has been done."

My mind was reeling with scientific information.

"So my body was charged with this lepton radiation and chronoton particles, and the combination of the two somehow did this to me?" I asked them.

"In a nutshell, yes." said Arthur Haff. "We just don't know how?"

"So, would there be any way to send me back using the same method?" I asked with hope. I never would have imagined asking that question to an Erudite scientist in my universe.

"We are not entirely sure." said Erik Morter with a hint of doubt and skepticism in his voice. "Before we can try and repeat whatever was done to you to send your mind back to your own body, in your universe, in your time, we need to know exactly how this was done the first time. Now, we are looking at the data here, but we don't know how to use it."

Everyone in the room patted me on the shoulder in comfort and show they were equally worried.

"So we are never again going to get our Nessie back?!" asked Bella with a tone of despair.

"We are going to run some tests." said Erik Morter with confident enthusiasm. "And we are going to try and fix this. Don't worry we will find a way to solve this problem. Plus, we Espers like a challenge."

Erik Morter and Arthur Haff got back to work, and the rest of us were teleported back to the house.

**Author's note: What could it mean? How will Beatrice ever get home? Please send me some ideas, via review or private message on what could happen to Beatrice in the Twilight universe before she gets home. Much appreciated!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**Dauntless Headquarters -**

**Renesmee's point of view:**

We, me and the rest of my initiate friends, had just finished our first day of training and we were back in the dormitory changing into clean clothes. My clothes were not dirty, as I do not sweat at all, I had just splashed water on myself to hide the fact, but, Mickey, wasn't fooled. I was standing alone by the sink when apparently the small Erudite boy who was ranked last on the score board, Mickey, also one of my friends, made the verbal observation.

"You ranked first with all that hard effort and you don't have any body odor?" said Mickey with curiosity at the unusual anomaly as he carefully examined me with his eyes, "Don't you ever sweat?"

Without thinking I just blurted out the true answer, "Not unless the ambient temperature in the room reaches +61°C with 90% humidity or above."

He looked at me as though I had spoken nonsense.

I smiled at him and leaned in close. I then placed my hand on his shoulder while my thumb and index finger touched the bare skin of his neck. I then used my telepathic powers to put a hypnotic suggestion into his brain.

"Mickey, I'm just asking, please." I requested politely. "If you observe anything unusual about me, could you simply keep it quiet?"

At the very same time I also unleashed on to him my positive vampire aura that makes me more appealing to humans.

"Of course." Mickey politely complied. "What are friends for."

* * *

><p>The coed bathing area was right out in the open and several of the boys and girls had stripped down to either their underwear or naked and were showering right in front of each other. Aside from a few joking anecdotes that I usually got from uncle Emmett, I wasn't shy about showing my body to my family. Less then seven years ago they all had bathed me or changed me when I was a baby. I then stripped down to the nude and turned on the shower. I really didn't feel too shy about showing my host's body to everyone.<p>

"Well everyone," said Peter in a very rude, joking, and sarcastic tone of voice, "look at the stiffs body. It seems extremely underdeveloped if you ask me."

I then looked at his exposed manhood as he did not seem shy about showing his body in the coed showers.

"So do you." I said back to him, referring to his statement about being 'underdeveloped'.

Everyone in the showering area then began to laugh at him. His face turned red.

I then decided to shave my host's legs.

I finished washing my hair. I dried off. And then me and Christina and the rest of our gang of friends got dressed.

Mickey's look on his face showed that he was clearly upset about something.

"Are you all right, Mickey?" asked Al, encouragingly.

"I'm going to fail." he said matter-of-factly. "I'm the weakest person of all of the initiates."

"Then you will be the most improved." said Christina encouragingly.

"Why did you choose Dauntless?" I asked. "Besides your aptitude test that is?" (I have virtually infinite vocabulary and I still keep ending my sentences with a preposition.)

"I like science...as a practical tool in my regular every day to day life. But ever since I was a really little boy I have always wanted to be one of the jocks, not a nerd." said Mickey.

"That's fair." said Christina. "You should be honest with yourself at the very least."

"You have until the end of Stage 1 to significantly improve your score." Hunter told him encouragingly.

"Yeah, and so are everyone else who are already above me who are just as desperate not to get kicked out of Dauntless as I am." Mickey said with doubt in his voice. "And look at you Nessie...you did so well."

I then sensed it, he was about to make a reference to my abnormal physical skills but my hypnotic suggestion in his mind restrained him.

"I wish that I could do as well as you."

He was barely taller than me which isn't very tall for a man. By some genetic defect in his DNA his body must lack the sufficient male growth hormones that come with his body's testosterone for a boy of his age. I thought about it for moment. I thought maybe I could help him.

"Mickey, your physical body may be small and weak," I told him, "but, it doesn't matter. Size, height, and muscle aren't everything. A small short person can still have everything that they need in a fight as long as they know how to utilize what they have. Now, a strong man may be able to grab hold of you and throw you, but a short man can dodge quickly and hit a few vulnerable spots with a few well practiced moves...tell you what Mickey, I will teach you. I will need you to give up a few hours of sleep each night though. You are my friend, and I will make sure that you make it in Dauntless."

I then wrapped my hand gently around his wrist and tapped into his brain telepathically through his skin and put another hypnotic suggestion into his brain to make him feel more confident and to try harder. His face then lit up with enthusiasm.

"Just out of curiosity Nessie, how in the world do you rank first on our first day?" asked Christina.

Everyone looked at me.

"I was secretly practicing some moves and building endurance before I came here." I lied, but my voice and body language didn't show.

It was a believable enough story.

"It's still a tough concept to worry about though." said Al. "By the end of Stage 2, 21 of us are going to be gone."

"Well, what are you worried about?" asked Hunter. "You came in 12th place. If you can hang on to that spot then you'll be fine. Me though, being in 29'th place, if I hold my spot without improvement then I'll be out by the end of stage 2."

"I'm good with physical exercising for just today, but I'm not sure what I'll do with other parts of training." said Al, a tone of doubt and worry in his voice. "But if I get kicked out of Dauntless, I think my parents would take me back."

"No, it doesn't work that way." said Will. "Even if your parents were willing to take you back, their faction wouldn't allow it."

We all sat there in silence for a little while.

"What you say we all go to dinner?" asked Christina.

"I agree." said Mickey. "I'm starving."

* * *

><p>We all went to dinner.<p>

We sat at one of the tables in the giant cafeteria where we then filled our plates from the giant bowls of different kinds of food in the middle of the table.

When it comes to eating in Dauntless, I was also told that the faction of Dauntless has an underground Mall, (not a really big Mall, but, sufficient for all of the Dauntlesses needs,) with several restaurants, and a grocery store, and each apartment has its own kitchen and dinner table where families can eat together as a family, though 99% of the Dauntless seem to prefer the mass communal dinning area.

I was then tapped on the shoulder. I looked up. Standing around me were a group of three Dauntless-born which I could tell that they are Dauntless-born by a their strangely dyed hair, facial piercings, and tattoos.

"You're Nessie, right?" asked the boy.

"Yes." I replied. As I looked at his face, identified his scent, and his voice, I ran my photographic memory of every detail of him through my mind in a fraction of a second. "And your name is, Uriah, right?"

"Yes, that's right." said the boy. "How did you know?"

"I am observant." I told him. "I saw your face while your name was identified. Though I could ask you how you know who I am."

The boy, Uriah, smiled.

"Oh, I think that everyone around here knows who you are." said Uriah with a smile on his face. "You're the first-jumper. You ranked first on the score board. And you won the fight with Eric without breaking a sweat and got him kicked out of here. No one around here liked him much, and I say good riddance."

He then gestured to the two girls that were behind him. "This is Lynn, and Marlene."

I shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them.

"We were wondering if we might persuade you to sit with us?" Uriah said with a tone of pride in his voice. "To sit with the first-jumper, first-ranked initiate, and the one who got rid of Eric; it would be an honor!"

"I am flattered by the honor, but, I am already sitting with my friends, but if you would like to sit down beside me here, then you are free to do so."

"I think we will. Thanks."

Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene sat down at our table and began to fill their plates.

"I hope you Dauntless-borns aren't opposed to hanging out with us transfers?" I asked Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene. I then gestured to my friends, "this is Christina, and Al, from Candor. Mickey, and Will, from Erudite. And Hunter, from Amity."

"Not at all." said Uriah. "We don't mind. You can never have too many friends. We just wanted to hang out with the first-jumper, and first-ranked initiate, who proved so well in a fight against Eric, in spite of the fact that she is a stiff."

I could tell by the his tone of voice that his use of the word 'stiff' was intended to be affectionate not derogatory.

"I think we should get Abnegation transfers more often." said Marlene. "Though two in three Choosing Ceremonies?; we're on a role."

"Though stiffs hardly ever transfer in general, and to Dauntless least of all." said Lynn, who I noticed was extremely beautiful, nearly as beautiful as aunt Rosalie. "Though, yesterday, three Abnegation transfers in one Choosing Ceremony?; that's got to be some kind of record."

We finished eating, which for me still felt unsatisfying, but I continued to endure. Damn! I really need to hunt!

"Hey guys?" said Al with a tone of concern. "Our problem right now as transfer-initiates is that we're still part of our old factions...in our minds. We're only half way in. We need to embrace the dark side, for being part of Dauntless. We should all get tattoos."

Uriah then put on a bright smile at Al's words.

"Alright!" said Uriah enthusiastically. "Now you transfers are talking!"

"I agree." said Christina. "And I think we also need some casual clothing. We're still wearing the Dauntless training uniforms."

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**Renesmee's point of view:**

**Dauntless underground shopping center -**

We went to the Dauntless underground Mall where there was cool/hip music playing from speakers in the walls, and there were flashy multi-colored neon lights everywhere.

We went to the clothing store where Christina and I got a few dresses. I then immediately realized that the people in this city don't use money; everything at all of the stores was free, though I also found out that everyone had to have a job, no one could be unemployed. 'Communism', completely free of money entirely, (interesting system). It seemed like a good economy to me; rather than trade currency for luxuries, and the essentials of living, these people trade their labor for both the essentials of living as well as luxuries, without the use of accumulated currency. Each member of Dauntless enforces the law as a policeman/military solder, or some other job, for several standard working days a week, and then back here at Dauntless Headquarters they get all the essentials of living plus unlimited entertainment. I like this place!

With all of that, it seemed more or less like the people here had perfected communism, (perfected more or less, it was not in fact perfect, but it was pretty good system by normal standards of poverty); no one here was poor, (except for the Factionless,) but simultaneously their were no rich to exploit the rest of the people.

As I looked at all of the Dauntless around me who had their dyed hair, tattoos, and facial piercings, I decided that if I was going to spend any extended length of time in this universe, (I was not entirely sure how long Taha Aki would keep me here until my mission was complete), I had might as well adjust my hosts appearance to my own fashion sense. Though what I had in mind I would never have done in front of my family. Though my own body in my own universe already looked perfect. If my host's mind ever got her body back, she could correct her appearance herself then.

We were still in the clothing store in front of the mirror where Christina insisted on giving my host's face a makeup job. I see my own face in the mirror, not her's, so I guess my host's face looks a little plain. Christina reminded me of Aunt Alice, she was all about fashion and always so happy and joyful, not to mention talkative, and opinionated. As well as her honesty, though I'm sure Christina can not see the future.

Once the makeup job was done on me I took Christina's wrist and dragged her over to the salon. The Dauntless-born girl, Marlene, also came with us, while Uriah, and Lynn went with the others to the tattoo parlor.

"I would like to dye my hair, please." I said to the stylist/barber.

She was a woman with pink and orange dyed stripes in her hair, a nose ring, an eyebrow ring, 10 ring piercings in each of her earlobes, and the symbol/crest of Dauntless tattooed on her chest just below her neck, and several other tattoos on her arms and shoulders, which were exposed by her wearing a tank top.

"Certainly." said the stylist.

She directed me to the chair where she asked me to lay my head back in the sink.

"What color would you like me to dye your hair to?" asked the stylist.

"Could I get half of my hair dyed pale white, as white as snow, and the other half died a bright green?" I asked.

"No problem." said the stylist.

First she bleached my hair to a pale white, as white as snow, using a hair bleaching Shampoo. Then she protected one side of the now white hair with some kind of protective watertight cover while the other side she covered with a thick green like paste that began to dye the bleached hair. It took about 30 minutes.

When she rinsed off the green hair-paint with the sink sprayer, I looked in the mirror. My hair color was exactly as I pictured that it would be. Completely green on the right half, and completely white on the left half.

"Our products get right into the roots." said the stylist. "This hair color will be maintained for a while with your hair growth. But eventually the roots of the hair will need to be re-dyed."

"No problem." I told her.

"Amazing hair color for a stiff!" complemented Marlene with a smile.

I thanked her and I looked into the mirror one more time once my hair had been dried and combed. I looked like a punk, or hippie, or maybe a rock star. But there was a subtle aesthetic beauty to hair that is dyed strange colors. I like it. But my official excuse is that I'm a vampire trying to appear human in a strange place.

My new look reminded me of the time when Aunt Alice allowed me to place my hand on her face to concentrate real hard so I could read her mind, and Aunt Alice conjured up her memories of when she went to Woodstock back in the 60's, there were all kinds of funky styles there. Though she did need to stay out of the sun as much as she could but there were times when she could be out in the daylight.

Me, Marlene, and Christina, moved on. We then went to the tattoo parlor.

I saw Hunter, getting a tattoo of a tiger on his forearm by a black haired female tattoo artist with a few tattoos herself, while Al, got a tattoo of a scary looking Tarantula on his upper-arm by a male tattoo artist who's body was more ink than skin.

I looked at the different tattoos that they had on their art display. I changed my host's name, exposed her naked body to her peers, and dyed her hair green and white. I'd might as well get tattooed.

On the art display I saw a picture of the face of a wolf that looked exactly like, my Jacob. I missed him so much! We're supposed to be on our honeymoon right now! And we're supposed to be naked! What if I can't get home? What if something goes wrong and Taha Aki's plan can't be completed?

This whole situation could be like trying to go back in time to change a major event in history; what if my actions here alter events for the worse as opposed to the better? Though Taha Aki would have considered that and I'm sure he came up with some sort of counter for that variable.

I then sensed the presence of someone right behind me. I turned my head and saw that it was the female tattoo artist who was just finished with, Hunter.

She saw me eyeing the wolf tattoo.

"You like wolves?" asked the woman.

"Yes I do actually." I told her. "They're beautiful animals."

"Your name is Beatrice, right?" asked the woman.

I looked at her. Did she know my host. I don't know who she is. But somehow I get the feeling that I my host is supposed to know her.

"Yes." I answered her question. "But I go by the name Nessie, now. And call me silly and naive but could you repeat your name please?"

"Tori." said the woman. "I conducted your aptitude test the other day."

"Well, sometimes I have difficulty with names and faces." I lied. "Sorry."

She then leaned in close and whispered very carefully into my ear.

"You know, I manually gave you that Abnegation result so that you would choose Abnegation." the woman named Tori said very gravely with a tone of disappointment in her voice. "You made a mistake choosing Dauntless. They will find out about you here."

I raised my eyebrow at her questioningly. What was she talking about. Was this something about my host before I came here.

"Find out about me what?" I asked. Does she know who I am, that I'm a vampire, and that I'm from another universe? But, no; she's referring to my host. Something went wrong with my host a short time before I arrived in her body and it is something serious.

She spoke even more quietly into my ear, "that you are Divergent."

Divergent? That was the term that the factionless woman Norma told me about yesterday. People who are a threat to the faction system because they possess multiple virtues. My host is one of them; Divergent. This mysterious aptitude test that happened to all of the 16 year-olds a few days ago would have exposed my host as one and this woman Tori covered for her.

I was just going to have to tell Tori some lame story that would be believable.

"Well, after choosing ceremony I felt that Dauntless was best for me." I lied. "And don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Well, I hope that you are right." Tori said with polite concern.

She then looked at the picture of the face of the wolf that I was looking at.

"Want a tattoo kid?" she asked.

'Yeah!' I thought to myself. 'Time to paint my host's body with permanent link.'

"Can I get three of them?" I asked.

"Yes." said Tori. "Depending on how long it will take too do them."

"Do you do custom tattoos that are not on the selection?" I asked pointing to the large selection of different tattoos.

"Yes." said Tori. "If it is easy enough to draw with the tattoo needle."

"Can I get the image of the face of the wolf right here?" I pointed to my forearm just above the top of my right wrist. "The symbol of Dauntless right here?" I pointed to the side of my left shoulder.

I then quickly sketched the symbol of the Cullen Clan on a piece of paper.

"And this symbol on the side of my right shoulder."

"What symbol is that?" asked Tori with interest.

"The symbol of the Cullen Clan." I told her, knowing the truth wouldn't mean anything to her. "And don't ask." I added on.

She looked at them all and thought.

"I can do two tonight." said Tori. "The third one I can do tomorrow night."

"Fair enough." I accepted politely.

She had me sit in the chair and she got to work on my arm. Vampire-hybrid skin can't be tattooed, but werewolf skin can. I used the new gift that Taha Aki gave me and shifted myself from vampire-form to werewolf-in-human-form so that my skin was as soft as human skin.

She started with the symbol of Dauntless on my shoulder. The tattoo needle stung mildly, but I could endure physical pain.

She was done in a little while later. And then she moved on to the face of the wolf above my left wrist. She positioned it so that the face would be right side up if I held up my wrist to show it to someone.

Short while later it was also done.

"The ink will be permanent. It will never wash off or wear off." said Tori. "If for any reason you wish to have the tattoo removed in the future, we can simply re-color the tattoo to normal skin color for camouflage."

"Thank you." I said to her.

The Dauntless-born boy, Uriah, was standing right beside me.

"The symbol of Dauntless I understand, but why the wolf?" asked Uriah, his tone of voice indicating curious interest.

"Well," I started. I knew I couldn't tell him that it symbolized my Jacob, he wouldn't understand that. So I made up something else that was the truth but also believable. "In ancient Europe the wolf was looked upon as a demonic creature. But, the Native North Americans looked at Wolves as something different. We are Dauntless, so it seemed fitting; most the First-Nation, Native North American Indians looked at the wolf as a symbol of courage and bravery."

He raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Cool!" he acknowledged, then became confused. "Who or what are the Native North Americans?"

Darn! That's a slip-up. I need to remember to avoid this kind of stuff that they won't understand. I could tell him telepathically with a touch, but that wouldn't go over well either.

"A group of different people who lived outside the city before the war." I explained. "The wolf symbolizes bravery and courage."

He let it drop and we moved on.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**Renesmee's point of view:**

**Dauntless underground shopping center -**

Me and the rest of my friends had gathered outside of the tattoo parlor with the Dauntless-born kids.

"Love the hair, Nessie." complemented the Dauntless-born girl, Lynn, with a smile.

I looked at her and she had just come from the salon. She had cut off all of her hair. She was completely bald.

"Thanks." I said. "I thought it would be a cool fashion statement. And why did you shave your head? Is that a Dauntless fashion statement?"

"No." answered Lynn. "You transfers did target practice and exercising today since you guys technically need to catch up, figuratively speaking. We Dauntless-borns are in what might be called the advanced class; we fought today. But every time I fought a guy he wouldn't take me seriously, so I figure if I make my self ugly then they'd look at me as more of a threat."

"Makes sense." I said.

"Anyway, your new hair and tattoos too." said Lynn excitedly. "I swear now, no one would ever have guessed that you were from Abnegation."

"Alright everyone, get yourselves into a PARTYING MOOD!" shouted the Dauntless-born girl, Marlene, excitedly. "Because we're all going to a party in The Pit, tonight! We got snacks, booze, flashy disco-lighting, and rock music on the dance floor!"

Everyone cheered at the top of their lungs and we ran off to The Pit.

* * *

><p>The party was everything Marlene said it would be. Music, dancing, an open bar, fighting, food, and I also found out there was a Swingers party in a large separate room off of The Pit. The only rule at the Swingers party was to use protection and that both partners had to be consensual.<p>

Me and the girls were dancing on the dance floor when I was tapped on the shoulder. I recognized his scent, it was Max, one of the leaders of Dauntless.

"Beatrice Prior?" said Max, addressing me.

I pretended to put on a confused face and shook my head.

"That's not my name." I told him.

But he could sense that I was joking.

"Okay," said Max, "Nessie"

I turned around and faced him.

"Max." I addressed him politely.

"I just wanted to meet the first-ranked initiate after the first day." said Max with a smile.

"Thank you." I said.

He then scrutinized my hair and tattoos.

"I can see that you are fitting into Dauntless quite well on your first day." he said politely. "I like your style."

"Thank you." I told him.

"So, who does the first-ranked initiate choose for her friends on her first day?" he asked with interest, looking at the people I was associating with.

Maybe this was a Dauntless thing? is he evaluating me?

"Oh, this is Christina, and Al, from Candor." I point. "Will, and Mickey, from Erudite. Hunter, from Amity. And I don't know if you know Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene, Dauntless-born?"

He smiled and nodded at each of them in respect, and then patted the shoulders of of the last ones.

"I do know them." he confirmed. "I'm glad that I didn't need to lose you three, and to the rest of you, we always welcome new faces."

He then turned to me.

"Nessie, I just was wondering if I could speak to you in private, please?"

I could hardly deny a leader of Dauntless.

We walked out of The Pit and into a secluded hallway.

"How are you enjoying your new faction?" he asked.

"Oh, I love it!" I told him. "I've made some new friends and everyone has been real nice."

"I'm glad to hear that." he said in approval. "It was quite a surprise...at the Choosing Ceremony...you picking Dauntless. It must be a particularly different change in lifestyle from Abnegation."

I had no information on my host's intentions with the Choosing Ceremony. What to tell him?

"Well, I felt that my long-term destiny was to be a protector, not a volunteer worker." I said, feeling that telling him what he wanted to hear was best.

"That is excellent." he said enthusiastically.

But what was the purpose of this conversation?

"But enough about that." he then became serious. "I asked you here to talk of a different matter."

He paused before going on.

"It was quite a display of talent that you put on this morning before training started." he stated an observation.

I decided that I should act a little bit more like the Abnegation nice girl.

"I'm sorry." I said. "It was not my intent to cause any trouble by getting Eric kicked out of Dauntless on a bet."

Max's expression changed to reassurance and he raised his hands up, palms forward, in defense.

"Oh, Nessie. It's quite alright." he said with a tone of reassurance. "Too be 100% honest, I never really liked him all that much. I only made him one of a leaders because...actually I can't talk about it."

What could that be about? No matter, maybe I can get it out of him. Though it might not be relevant.

"It's alright." I told him reassuringly. "You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to tell me."

"Thank you, but I would like to know, how you achieved such a feat of skill if you were raised in Abnegation?" he raised his eyebrows in inquisitive interrogation.

"It was just an adrenaline rush. Plus, when he and I were fighting, the ideas for the best moves in order to beat him just came naturally to me."

"Impressive!" he said, impressed. "I could definitely use someone like you in Dauntless." his face then changed to professionalism. "Four told me all about your little speech that you gave to Eric this morning before training, about the flaw in his initiation policy; get from the Choosing Ceremony 39 bad initiates and only keep the 24 best, then we're basically just recruiting 24 weak links, but, have the Choosing Ceremony give us 45 strong and skilled initiates and only keep the 24 best, then we are throwing out 21 strong links...now, personally, I had only agreed to his new methods about initiation, by kicking out the lowest ranking initiates, very reluctantly. I was looking for ways to improve the faction and his method seemed more less the only method, plus he was about to become a Dauntless Leader. I tried to persuade Four to become the new Dauntless Leader at the time because he had ranked first, while Eric only ranked second."

He seems like a half decent guy. He believes in the ideals of his faction but somehow falls to? ...some unknown pressure? Why?

"I feel compelled to say that I might have been a little rebellious;" I said, "when Eric told us that only the top 24 would become members at the end of Stage 2, I had felt this sort of 'sixth sense' if you get what I mean? I didn't like him. And I felt this strong desire to get rid of him. Again I wish to apologize, it was inappropriate of me, and Four explained it to me right afterwards."

"I see." said Max. "But, people like you are the very people that I need in Dauntless. People with a strong will that will stand up for what is right, and who will defend their fellows, like you did for your fellow initiates that you feared would rank the lowest."

"Thank you."

I felt I should seize this opportunity to perhaps try and save my fellow initiates that would rank near the bottom. I reached out and gently place my hand on his wrist. I tapped into his brain telepathically. I placed a hypnotic suggestion into his mind.

_'You will think of changing the rules for allowing a chance for all initiates to become members!' _I programmed into the hypnotic suggestion. _'The new rules will come into effect before the end of Stage 1. You will forget that I did this to you and you will pass the idea off as your own.'_

I took my hand off of his wrist. His eyes sort of unfocused and he wobbled on the spot for a second but then shook it off and appeared to have not noticed.

"I will say that you do have some very interesting ideas. You are the kind of person I want for improving Dauntless." he smiled in an affectionate way. "I will want to talk to you later."

He winked.

"Please enjoy the party. Good luck in the rest of initiation. And thank you so much for getting rid of Eric."

He patted me on the shoulder and walked away.

I returned to the party. I met my friends.

"What was that all about?" asked Uriah, curious.

"Oh, he just wanted to ask me a few personal questions and reprimand me for the thing with Eric." I exaggerated.

He let it drop.

We continued dancing through the evening. I decided to keep a low profile, but people kept coming over to me to offer me congratulations for being the first-ranked initiate at the end of day one, and a few criticisms from some other people that it would take more time to see if I would stay in first-place. Though other people also complimented me on getting rid of Eric. I must have shaken hands with most of the people in the pit by the end of the night. People complimented me on being the stiff that embraced the Dauntless lifestyle so fully.

Eventually we bid the Dauntless-borns good night and they went off to the Dauntless-borns dormitories. Four, then told us to get to bed.

* * *

><p>I waited until everyone else was asleep, and then I ruffled up my blanket and bed sheets so that in the darkness, weak human eyes would not immediately realize that my bed was unoccupied. At vampire speed I was out of the dormitory, and then out of the Dauntless compound in seconds.<p>

I needed to hunt.

At vampire speed I headed for the fence. I ran through the streets that were mostly empty, though I crossed the scent of a few factionless people but I didn't look for them. I got to the border of the city and approached the fence in the darkness, no one would see me. With vampire ability I jumped over the 20 meter high fence and landed on my feet on the outside. I could smell birds and rodents everywhere, but I was not going to hunt them; they don't have much blood in them. I couldn't smell the scent of any deer, or elk, or bears, or mountain-lions. I would probably fine some further out from the fence, but I didn't want to stray too far. I decided that I would have to cheat. Not cheat by feeding on humans, but rather I would steal. I ran in what I quickly found to be the direction of the Amity farms. I jumped into a giant corral that surrounded a domesticated herd of bovine cattle. (They'll do.) I ran at one and bit into the neck, the herd scattered, but I quickly drained the cow of blood.

The domestic bovine tasted funny? It's genetically modified; my sense of taste could tell. Probably, this animal's DNA has been genetically programmed to produce twice as many baby calves in a fraction of the time, and the baby calves would probably grow to full maturity very quickly for slaughter. It's only a guess of course, but in this re-developing destroyed world, that would be the most likely probability with genetically modified farm animals.

My thirst was satisfied.

With vampire strength, I picked up the animal and took it out to a remote secluded spot away from the Amity farms and buried it under 20 feet of dirt. I'm sure the Amity cattle rancher would notice that one was missing, but what would they suspect?...that it was hunted by a vampire, and that it was me? (Lol) No one would find it.

I then ran back to the fence, jumped the fence, and ran back to the Dauntless compound, and into the dormitories at vampire speed. No one saw me. I then went to sleep and waited for morning.

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Author's note: My fellow readers, my thanks and credit to fellow author 'Irrelevant86', for helping me with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Beatrice's point of view: **

I'd been having a hard time adjusting to this new place. I'd spent all my life with my family helping people, and now I'm stuck in this new place and it was quite possible I might never get to go home. The Cullens still say that this is just a temporary and they are adamant that they will have their Nessie back, and I couldn't blame them for their hopes.

Jacob had kindly offered to show me around a place he called 'La Push beach'. I was actually quite excited to see this 'La Push' beach because I'd never been to a beach before. Back home we didn't have any beaches or swimming pools in Abnegation, so I'd never gone swimming before, though they do have swimming pools in the other factions.

We were walking along d beach of the Indian Reservation. We walked towards a cliff that Jacob Black wanted to show me. I was still getting used to this world. It was so much different from the 5 factions. I was still curious on how they function so well without the factions. Or at least around here they function well. From what I studied on the internet the rest of the world is virtually in anarchy.

When we got to the cliffs we came across many of the other werewloves in human form along with a number of women and children. Friends of Jacob's. Or his pack brothers as he referred to it.

We then approach them. One of them turned to us.

"Hey Jacob."

"Hey Paul." they exchanged. "Tris, this is my brother in-law, Paul Lahote."

"So you are...Tris? From another universe?"

"I guess." I answered him.

"Well, we hope to get our Nessie back, but in the meantime we will do the best that we can to make you feel welcome here."

"Thank you." I said to him.

His attitude seemed Abnegation enough.

Sitting near the edge of the cliff on some lawn chairs were a number of women. Jacob directed me to one of the women in particular.

"Beatrice. This is my sister Rachel, Paul's wife and the object of Paul's imprinting."

"Hi Rachel, I guess they told you? I'm Beatrice from the other universe."

"Hello Beatrice." said Rachel. "This is weird. You have Nessie's face and voice, but I need to think that you are a different consciousness?"

She then directed me to a young toddler that she was hanging on to the wrist of.

"And this here is my niece, little Cynthia." said Jacob.

Little Cynthia hugged her mother and hid her face in her mother's hair.

"She's shy." said Paul.

Then I was tackled by an older preteen girl.

"Hey Nessie." said the girl excitedly. "Sorry about the wedding."

An older boy took her shoulder.

"Claire, remember what I told you about her? She doesn't know you."

It was Quil. I had met him yesterday.

"Tris, this is Claire. The object of my imprinting. She's only 11."

From what I've been told about werewolf imprinting it seemed more like some kind of romance love spell. For Quil to have done it on an 11 year old sounded a little...creepy. But then I found out that Jacob did it to my host 8 years ago.

I then met the other 'Wolf Girls', as they were referred to. Kim, who was pregnant with Jared's second child. Emily, who was pregnant with Sam's third child. Several other younger girls were pregnant with there first child, while the remaining youngest had no children and were not pregnant.

I noticed the wolves standing by the cliff side. Suddenly one of them ran at the edge of the cliff and jumped off. I gasped in shock and raced over to the cliffs edge and looked down at the water below.

"Is he okay?" I asked, glancing up at the boys. They all laughed and nodded their heads.

"Yeah he's fine," Jacob answered, a small smile forming on his face.

"Hey why don't you give it a try?" Paul asked.

"Ugh no, I don't think so," I replied, shaking my head.

"Oh come on it's fun," Paul stated. I shook my head and backed away from the cliff.

"I ugh, don't know how to swim," I muttered. Paul gave me a funny look.

"Oh come on you're in Nessie's body, you'll be fine," Paul replied.

"She said no so drop it," Jacob stated, shooting Paul a glare. He then turned to me.

"Ignore Paul he's an idiot," Jacob mumbled.

"Oh so I'm an idiot am I?" Paul asked. He tackled Jacob to the ground and the two of them started wrestling. I stared wide eyed at the two of them.

"Don't worry this happens all the time. They won't hurt each other," Another of the boys stated.

I nodded my head and turned back to watch them wrestle. Jacob had Paul in a head lock, and Paul was struggling to get free. Paul managed to break free from the head lock and he jumped up in my direction. He almost bumped into me, but my vampire instinct made me dodge out of the way. The problem was I was standing too close to the edge of the cliff.

The dirt at the end of the cliff was a little loose and it collapsed under my shoe, causing me to fall. A small scream escaped my mouth as I toppled over the edge.

In that instant my vampire instinct caused my arm to claw at the face of the cliff but I couldn't gain purchase. I could feel air rushing past me, and then suddenly I felt the sting of hitting the water.

The vampire instinct continued to control my body and I swam to the surface. Suddenly I felt arms around my waste, and I was being pulled up above the water. The person who had a hold of me pulled me to the shore, and I gasped and coughed for air.

"Nessie, Nessie look at me. Are you okay?" A voice asked. I glanced up at the person who'd pulled me out of the water and realized it was Jacob.

"I'm fine, but I'm not Nessie," I muttered. I stood up, with Jacob's help, though it was unnecessary.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jacob asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied.

"Why I don't I take you back home," Jacob suggested. I nodded my head.

"Yeah that would be best," I mumbled.

I was just telling him what he wanted to hear, because he seemed so protective. I was flattered, but I felt it was just unnecessary. I knew for a fact that this body that I inhabit is far more resilient than he gives it credit for. Did he treat Renesmee Cullen like this? He probably didn't have to. She probably stayed out of danger a lot more easily than I did. Though I did not try to put myself in danger, I slipped on the cliff because the edge was loose dirt. I tried to imagine one of the children got that close, though the parents are very strict enough to keep them away.

I let him lead me back to the Cullen's house. The Cullen's, mostly Nessie's parents, weren't happy when we got back. Apparently Edward had read Jacob's thoughts from a distance from the house and found out what happened. Bella took me upstairs to get changed into some dry clothes and Esme made me some hot chocolate.

My parents never gave me chocolate. In Abnegation, our desserts were few and far between. It usually consisted of very bland fruit pie.

I sipped the hot chocolate, and immediately I sent why did I just spit it out. Ugh! It tasted like metal. I then immediately realized that I was craving human blood.

"Sorry." said Esme. "I wasn't thinking. Vampire hybrids don't like human food."

"Don't worry about it."

I took a closer look at Esme Cullen. She was beautiful. Though all of the vampires are beautiful, she was not beautiful like Rosalie, no, Esme was beautiful like...my mother. Esme was Abnegation through and through, she doesn't think of herself.

* * *

><p>Just then, another guest showed up.<p>

Alice Cullen seemed to stop and think as she looked blankly at the wall.

"Carlisle." said Alice addressing Carlisle. "Alistair is here. But, I THINK...that someone is with him." She seemed uncertain with a face of confusion.

A car then drove up to the front of the house and parked. A man got out of the car and then went around to the passenger seat and helped a human woman out of the front seat. He was a vampire, the woman seemed rather sick and by the looks of her bloated stomach was extremely pregnant almost ready to drop.

He knocked on the front door and Carlisle opened it for him.

"Alistair." said Carlisle in a surprised tone of voice. "It seems highly unusual. You have never sought me out to visit me before."

"Well, my power enabled me to find you no matter where you are. But, I was rather surprised to find you here in the town of Forks. The people were starting to recognize that you were not aging and I thought that you had moved on."

"We were merely here for a wedding. But the ceremony was temporarily canceled and we are currently still in the area. None of the humans know that we are here, we make our discreet entrances and exits. But what brings you here?"

The vampire named Alistair then gesture to the woman that he was hanging on to the arm of.

"This is my human girlfriend, Letta." he said.

Everyone in the room seemed quite surprised.

"You started dating a human woman?" Asked Rosalie. "That is quite a surprise. She must have really interested you a lot."

"I actually met her while I was hunting. And I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. I bought her some meals. Paid off all of her credit cards. Bought her a nice big house. And of course she is attracted to me by my good looks and my positive vampire aura. And now she is pregnant. I didn't know what to do, I fear for her life now. Carlisle you are both the only person I trust and the closest thing to an expert on half human vampire pregnancies that I know of. Can you help me. Help me to save her life!"

"Of course I will help you, Alistair." said Carlisle sympathetically. "I assume you want us to preserve the life of the child as well?"

"Yes. But Letta is the priority." Alistair insisted.

"We will do our best. Why don't you come in."

Alistair and his girlfriend were led into a room that was like a medical room.

"Call Nahuel, Joham, and and his daughters." Carlisle ordered.

Alistair looked at me.

"Renesmee Cullen?" he said while he scrutinized me. "My how you have grow into a magnificent woman!"

I felt bashful. Abnegation citizens aren't used to such strong complements.

"Actually, Alistair, we have a highly unusual situation on our hands." said Edward. He then turned to me. "Beatrice, perhaps you should tell Alistair what is going on. He then gestured for me to walk towards Alistar. He then turned to Alistair. "Alistair, perhaps it would be a lot faster if you allowed her to tell you telepathically."

Alistair seemed reluctant to allow me to touch him but he seemed to allow it.

I walked up to him and placed my hand on his face. I thought about the story of my whole situation and put it into his mind. Alistair raised his eyebrows in interest. When I took my hand away from his face he was in awe.

"Okay?!" said Alistair in a tone of extreme curiosity. "That is a highly unusual situation. I never would have imagined such a thing. If you ask me, I say your Abnegation leaders are manipulating all of you."

I quickly got defensive.

"That is not true!" I said vehemently. "The people who run our city are selfless!"

"Believe what you will for you people in your universe." said Alistair with a tone of certainty. "I've seen it all my life, all over the world, for hundreds of years. The Volturi did it. The Goa'uld did it. The communist regime did it. Adolf Hitler did it. And all of the American presidents have done it."

"This world doesn't have the Faction System!" I argued. "If they did then maybe things would be different here!"

"Your naive opinion." he said.

It seemed this conversation was at an impasse. But I had to admit, what did I know? How well did I know my parents? They barely told me anything about anything. And clearly this 'Alistair' had been around a lot longer than I could scarcely imagination. Maybe he's right.

Alistair turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

Carlisle examined Letta.

Joham and the other vampire hybrids arrived.

Matilda Wormwood the Esper was also there.

"The British nomad impregnates a human woman?" said The Libishoman out loud to himself in a disbelieving tone of voice. "Never would have imagined such a thing."

Both Joham and Matilda each pulled out an unusual device.

"This is a hand held scanner." said Matilda. "It will allow me to see the DNA and condition of the baby."

"This is a similar device of my own design." said Joham.

The devices made some beeping sounds.

"Well," said Matilda, "the readings seem to be normal for vampire hybrids."

"Its twins." said Joham. "This woman is carrying two baby vampire hybrids. The unborn children seem to be very healthy."

He then turned his attention to Alistair.

"Am I to assume that she has been through the pregnancy on a diet of human blood?"

"Yes." Said Alistair. "I have been hunting for her."

I try to imagine that. I felt like I wanted to lose my lunch.

"It is fraternal twins, one boy and one girl." said Matilda.

Edward put his hands on her exposed bloated belly and turned his ear to the girl in concentration.

"Just like Nessie in the 24 hours leading up to her birth." said Edward. "The unborn vampire-hybrids seem to be very mentally developed; they are auditoryally aware of all of us, especially you and Letta, Alistair; through the skin and embryonic sack they can hear every word we say. And...This is interesting, they seem to be telepathic to each other, but only each other, not to any of us."

"How is that?" asked Letta, speaking for the first time.

"We're not sure." said Edward. "We are still trying to understand vampire gifts."

My brain began to do it again. My mind was flooded with all kinds of mathematical equations and scientific theories.

"Well, among humans, sometimes it is not uncommon that twins feel some kind of strong connection to one another beyond that of the norm." I thought out loud. "Some twins feel like they are almost telepathic, though parents and psychologists will try to convince them that it is just their imagination. I only just arrived in this universe/spacetime, but from what little I know of vampire-hybrids, everything about them is super enhanced. On that account, it is quite plausible that vampire hybrid twins would be fully telepathic to one another."

They all looked at me with interest at what I said.

"That is an interesting hypotheses." said Carlisle with scientific interest.

Carlisle turned his attention back to Alistair.

"Do you plan on converting her?" asked Carlisle gesturing to the woman on the table.

"Yes." Said Alistair. "If she is going to be able to take care of these children I think that she's going to need to be a vampire. Also I heard that the mothers are not supposed to survive, but if we can do the same thing that you did too young Bella, then I think it will work out for my Letta's advantage."

"Very well then." said Carlisle. "The unborn children inside the womb are fully mature. We can perform a cesarean section right now."

"Is that wise?" asked Alistair, worried.

"It would be wise for us to be proactive." said Carlisle.

"Careful when the babies are out." warned Joham. "They will bite."

We were all then asked to please step out of the room while Carlisle and a few others of the group stayed in the room. We heard some sounds through the door of grinding metal and then the quiet sounds of crying babies.

A few minutes later the door was opened and we were gestured to come in.

And there were two young infants. They were the most beautiful babies I had ever seen. Their beauty was almost unnatural. Carlisle was then injecting a syringe into Letta's heart. Alistair said it was vampire venom. The babies which were no longer crying looked around with wide eyes; almost too unnaturally intelligent, were then handed off to Rosalie and Esme to be bathed.

Letta was not screaming in pain?

"She's been heavily sedated." said Edward answering my unspoken question. "She will be unable to move or scream till the venom burns off the morphine."

Fair enough.

A short while later Rosalie, Esme, and Alice came out of the bathroom with the two babies, looking freshly clean and dressed in baby clothes. Each baby had the spout of a metal bottle in their mouths. My vampire nose told me the bottles were filled with human blood. I wonder where they got it?

"It's stored donated medical blood." said Edward answering my unspoken question. Dang! How does everyone put up with that?; except Bella of course.

Edward eyed me at that thought.

Alistair left Letta to transform as he came to see his children.

"They are beautiful!" he said with awe. "And...I can't believe that they are mine."

"Awww, I never thought I'd see the day that your heart was touched, Alistair." said Emmett half sarcastically in a tender voice.

"I agree." said Carlisle. "For a while there I thought you were going to be a recluse anti-social for all of eternity. And now you fell in love."

The girl baby, who was being held by Esme, reached her little arms out to Alistair.

"She knows who you are." said Edward. "And she wants you to hold her."

He took her in his arms. He held her close as he looked into her eyes.

"I think that I understand now!" said Alistair out loud more to himself than to anyone who could hear him. He spoke in a tone of dramatic poetry. "This is how the keepers of immortal children felt towards the vampire babies!

"The very sight of them was so entrancing! To be near them was to love them!

"To you my son and daughter, you are my life now!

"I promise you, I give you my solemn vow! I will protect you from danger for the remainder of your lives! I will care for your needs! I will teach you all that I know! And I will love you so much that your standard love will be too high for any others to satisfy you!"

Whoa! I have heard some stuff from some people before but I got to admit that is deep.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Author's note: This chapter is horribly written, sorry, please tolerate it. Enjoy.**

**Renesmee's point of view:**

I was awoken by the sound of banging on the door. We all looked up from our pillows and saw it was, Four, just like yesterday morning.

"It is now 7:32 am!" said Four loudly. "I want you all dressed, finished breakfast, and in The Pit! 28 minutes!"

He then walked away.

Me, Christina, and the others got up, got dressed, brushed our hair and headed for the dining hall. My stomach was full of cow's blood so my thirst was fine. I still ate as part of the human charade.

When we got to The Pit, Four was waiting.

"Welcome to second day of training." said Four. "Today we are going to be fighting after warmups."

We started jogging about 50 laps around the gymnasium. Once we finished the 50 laps we started practicing with a few simple fighting moves. This was nothing to me, but of course essential for my fellow initiate humans.

After Four, thought that we had the basics down he turned on the giant flat screen on the wall and it showed who we were going to be paired up with.

He seemed to be reasonable with his choice of opponents. For example he would never pair up Myra with Peter. I was to face Peter today.

The first two to fight were Al and Will.

"First up, Al and Will," said Four, "in the ring. You will fight each other. And fight hard."

"For how long." asked Al.

"Until one of you concedes, or until I say that one of you cannot continue, whichever comes first." said Four.

The two of them raised their arms in the defensive posture that Four showed us to use and began to circle each other on the ring. The threw a few half-hearted punches at each other but they seemed reluctant to really fight.

This went for a while and it began to get boring.

"You are being scored on this, so you have to fight for real." said Four. "Let me guess, you don't want to hurt each other. That is very honorable of you. It's okay, this happens to the first few fights of the Transfer initiates every year. I will tell you again, fight for real. And a reminder, if you feel you have gotten hurt too badly and cannot continue, you can always concede."

Will, then actually did fight for real, and then Al, started to take the fight seriously.

In the end Al, won when Will, conceded. He was taller than Will, and had broader shoulders.

A few more fights happened. A female Candor transfer and, Hunter, fought so long and so hard with each other without either one conceding that, Four, had to step in and stop the fight and declare by his good judgment that the Candor girl, who was now covered in dark bruises, was no longer able to continue.

Christina, and Peter's friend Molly, fought next. Christina was pretty good, and gave Molly a black eye and a bleeding lip, but in the end Christina conceded and had a few wounds herself.

During the next fight it was Myra and Mickey. They were the two weakest and were unable to inflict any damage on the other, though under the hypnotic suggestion that I gave him he seemed to really be trying. In the end, Four, stepped in and called it a draw.

Christina eyed Peter as she held an ice pack to her face. The smell of fresh flowing blood was more tolerable after my feeding last night.

"Watch out for Peter." Christina warned. "I've known him all my life from Candor. He's been known to fight dirty."

"So have I." I reassured her with a devious smile. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

Four made a note on his clipboard and told Myra and Mickey to practice harder.

Then it was my turn. Peter got into the ring and shook out his muscles a little as he waited for me to get into the ring. Before I stepped into the ring though, Four, took my arm and pulled me aside.

"Again, I don't know what is going on with you." said Four referring to our conversation the other day. "But, I need you to ease up on him a little. By all means win the fight, but, try and make yourself look normal."

He then winked. It seems logical. He was reminding me what my vampire training from my family had already been taught to me. Keep a low profile with your vampire abilities.

I nodded, and walked into the ring.

We both raised our arms in the defensive posture that Four, had taught us.

Peter observed my new hair color which I had tied back in a ponytail, and the tattoos that I had gotten.

"Hey stiff, I will admit you are looking a lot more like a Dauntless. But you're still stiff."

If he's going to talk dirty before it started, I might as well talk dirty to him.

"And you have a few tattoos now, but you're still a bitch, so that doesn't cover your cowardice." I taunted him in a derogatory voice.

I know that the word bitch is traditionally reserved as a feminine noun, and also a profanity that daddy would be very upset at me for using. While mama was a little more relaxed with dirty words, I had never heard daddy utter a profanity before. At least not in front of a lady.

To make it look real I played with Peter a little bit while he tried to beat me. I could tell that he was a good fighter by normal human standards, but I was easily able to keep up with him. I gave him a few bruises while allowing him to get in a few hits on me, I pretended to be hurt but of course I got no bruise. But then after a while I decided to end it by subtly knocking him out without dealing any permanent damage.

Four, declared him unable to continue.

"Pretty good Nessie." said Al.

Four congratulated all of us on our efforts and dismissed us to the dining hall for lunch. When we returned from the dining hall, Four said that we were to practice physical exercising for the rest of the day. So we practiced physical exercising for the next 5 hours, until Four dismissed us at 5:55 p.m.

Four and Lauren consulted each other as they stood by the keyboard at the computer. When they were done the scoring stats shifted with an update on the flat screen.

Myra and Mickey we're still in 44'th place and 45'th place. The Transfers that were from 40'th place to 43'rd place had shifted around a little, while the two transfers that were in 38'th place and 39'th place yesterday had advanced to 36'th place and 37'th place, while two of the Dauntless born took 38'th place on 39'th place.

Hunter had advanced from 29'th place to 28'th place.

Molly, had earned points by winning her fight with Christina, stayed in 18'th place because everyone in front of her had earned just as many points, while Christina, fell back to 20'th place.

Will, and Drew, continued to hold there places at 15'th and 16'th.

One of the Dauntless-born fell back to 12'th place, and Al, advanced to 11'th place.

Peter fell back to 5'th place after losing to me, while Lynn, advanced to 4'th place and Marlene, held 6'th.

My new friend Uriah, from the Dauntless-borns continued to hold his position from yesterday at 3'rd place.

I continued to hold my spot at 1'st place and Edward at 2'nd.

"Good job everyone." said Four. "8:00 a.m. Tomorrow morning. Dismissed."

We went back to the dormitories and showered.

Peter looked at me with a look of loathing. He walked up to me.

"I will not be beaten by a stiff!" he said adamantly.

I gave him a maniacal smile.

"I believe you already have." I said matter-of-factly, stating the obvious.

"You don't belong here stiff! Dauntless isn't a place for Abnegation transfers!"

I gestured to my green hair, and Dauntless and wolf tattoos.

"I think I look a little more Dauntless than you."

"You look like a freak!"

"So do you." I threw back at him.

Everyone in the room laughed at him at that. His face turned red.

He lunged at me in anger.

I dodged out of the way.

"I kicked your butt already today and I can do it again." I warned him.

He ignored me and attacked again.

I in turn felt the volatile vampire rage that my family always taught me to keep under control; I wanted to teach this guy a lesson. At only slightly faster than normal human speed I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. He groaned in pain.

Bite! Drink! Bite! Drink!

Every fiber of my being was screaming at me to kill him. But I continued to restrain myself.

"I don't know what your problem is." I said to Peter with a calm voice. "But I will give you a fair warning. Stay away from me or I will break your arm."

Out of spite, I used my telepathy to tap into his brain and place a hypnotic suggestion into his subconscious. _'You will lose half of your fights.'_

I released him. He rubbed his arm. He was clearly humiliated in front of his peers. What was he to do?

"I'll get you for this!" he said. And then walked off with his friends.

Man, what a sore loser.

"Don't take it personally." said Christina. "He's been a bully all his life, he's practically pure evil. When we were little, he used to pick fights with someone from another faction, and then when an adult would come along to break it up, he would cry and make up some excuse about how the other kid had started it, and since he was Candor and wasn't supposed to lie, they believed him."

It was disgusting, but then on the other hand human nature compels lot of people to seek out bad things that will amuse them at other peoples expense.

It reminds me of the vampire James. My family had told me about him, and tried to kill mama, because my family was protecting her, and it was a game to him.

We then went to dinner. Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene met us outside the Transfers dorms and rather than go to the communal dining hall where 99% of the Dauntless eat 99% of the time, they invited us to one of the restaurants in the underground shopping area.

We were served by waiters. The food was good quality. As was the service, though I was then informed that the waiters were Factionless. They were given a single piece of clothing and one small portion meal per shift.

I then recognized the female waiter that was waiting on us. It was Norma, the factionless woman that I had met two nights ago. Of course neither she nor I could acknowledge each other. I placed my finger on her hand.

"Are you here to see me? If yes, just blink twice."

She blinked twice.

"Go to a secluded place where you will not be seen, I will meet you there in two minutes, don't worry I'll find you."

I took my finger off of her hand and then she moved on.

"I saw the score board." said Uriah. "Good work to all of you."

He then turned to Mickey.

"Don't worry Mickey, I'm sure that you'll catch up before long."

Mickey then turned to me.

"Nessie, you said you would help me practice."

"Yes, I did say that." I said. "How bout we go to the gymnasium after dinner and we go over some moves."

"Okay, sounds good." Mickey said.

I then excused myself. I found Norma in seconds at vampire speed after I was out of sight.

I touched my finger to her temple.

"Don't speak, I will read your mind." I told her telepathically.

With extreme concentration and effort I extracted her thoughts and memories from her mind, "She will see you." said Norma inside her head. And then she winked at me without smiling.

"Your leader of your revolution?" I thought.

Norma nodded and thought yes.

"Same time, same place?" I thought, referring to her home at the same time I had met her before.

She nodded.

"Not tonight?" I thought. "I'm busy."

"Tomorrow night. I will tell my leader." she thought.

"See you then." I thought.

I left her and went back to my friends.

"So," I tried to continue the conversation, "what else should we talk about?" I asked.

But the real thing that was on my mind, was the Erudite database. I needed to take a look at it. That would be what would make me busy tonight.

We went through a variety of topics for a while.

* * *

><p>I went to Tori, and got my tattoo of the Cullen Clan.<p>

* * *

><p>I took Mickey to the gym and I showed him some moves.<p>

"Okay Mickey, show me your moves."

He threw a few punches. I memorized his speed and matched his speed but didn't go any faster. I blocked all his moves.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked in a serious voice, not laughing or making fun of him.

"I'm doing the best I can."

He has good intention, but he is holding back, I can tell.

"Okay, let's try this. Mickey, are you familiar with the anatomy of the human body?"

He's from Erudite so I assume that he would have a variety of basic knowledges.

He nodded.

"Okay, the knob at the end of the elbow, is one of the hardest and densest bones in the body. It's heavy and its strong, now if you can hit a person in the face with the side of your elbow it will deal some damage."

We practiced with that for a while, and I felt that he had the basics of it.

"Now, are you familiar with the vulnerable parts of the body."

He raised his eyebrow and concentration and confusion.

"I think?"

Okay, that's a no. I guess the Erudite studies didn't include that, or he just didn't pick it up. I decided that I would supply the information as I instruct him.

"Okay, there are parts of the body that are very sensitive to physical impact. And will cause the person excruciating pain if those spots are hit."

I then pointed to the vulnerable spots on the body, the throat, the solar plexus, the kidneys, etc.

"Now, to make you hit harder." I told him.

"I'm hitting as hard as I can." he defended.

"You are holding back because you don't want to hurt anybody."

He frowned at himself in disappointment.

"What makes a person hit their hardest is when they hit out of anger." I told him. "I want you to get angry at me."

"What am I supposed to get angry at you about."

I then slapped him in the face with just slightly less than human strength. He looked at me shocked and appalled as he then rubbed his cheek.

"You are nothing!" I told him in a derogatory and insulting voice. "You are pathetic!"

I then reminded him that I wanted him to get angry at me and then I continued my insults, "You don't belong in Dauntless! You don't belong in Erudite! You should be factionless!"

He started to look at me with a with irritation.

"Never mind that all the jocks thought you were too nerdy to hang out with them." I insulted. "Never mind that Dauntless wants to kick you out because they think you're too small and weak to get above 30'th place."

I had struck a nerve, furrowing his brow and gritting his teeth. He started punching me with significantly more force.

"Are you going to get kicked out of Dauntless, or are you going to show everyone that in a fight you will, NEVER GIVE UP!"

Now he really hit hard. I matched him at speed only slightly faster than him.

I then showed him how to temporarily disable his opponent without doing any permanent damage, and by the time we were finished I calculated that he would at least be able to win against the other lower ranked transfer initiates.

* * *

><p>We practiced until I felt he had gained some good skill.<p>

"Okay Mickey," I said encouragingly, "I think you can do well in your next fight."

He was sweating and panting but was smiling with renewed optimism.

"And now," I added with a smile on my face, "to top off your new found Dauntless fighting skill, you need to get a tattoo of a wolf on a your arm!"

We went to the tattoo parlor and before they close for the night, Tori gave him on his arm the same wolf tattoo that I got and then he asked for the tattoo of the crest of Dauntless on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Later that night after we all went to bed, I got up and I knew what I needed to do. I needed information, so I ran outside of the Dauntless compound at vampire speed and headed straight for Erudite headquarters. But just before I left, I felt that I couldn't allow myself to be seen in Erudite headquarters looking the way I do with my green and white hair. So I stopped by the salon, and I found a brown haired wig after I had broken the lock to the store.<p>

I needed to check the Erudite database.

I ran and ran. I wasn't entirely sure where I was going but after I searched up and down many streets for several minutes I eventually got my bearings.

After a few more minutes I came to an area that was much cleaner. There was not a speck of garbage on the ground and all of the lawns and hedges were neatly manicured. The buildings were shiny and fancy in the moonlight, and the lights were on. I was under the impression that the city shut off its power after sundown.

I could smell the scents of many people.

I decided to try the front entrance of the building that was about one hundred floors high and and looked a glossy silver and had a giant crest of Erudite on the front of it. The doors were unlocked, and there were people in the lobby though none of them saw me, as they all appeared to be focused intently on either books or computer screens.

On the wall was a large portrait of a woman. 'Jeanine Mathews' was written on it. I had heard of her in the last couple of days. She's the leader of Erudite, or at least the representative of Erudite to the other factions.

I was going to need a disguise. I felt that a Erudite uniform would suffice. So I searched around with vampire stealth so that I was never seen, (and I also trusted that Taha Aki was shrouding me from the surveillance) and I found what appeared to be a shopping area for simple needs, they seem to have a wider selection than the Dauntless did, for there were many stores that had a decorative baubles, ornaments, and knick knacks. I found a clothing store, broke the lock, and stole the blue clothing that I had determined was for the Erudite, it seemed to be mostly formal attire to indicate professionalism in an office.

I examined myself in the mirror, with the brown wig and the blue suit blouse and skirt. I looked sharp and smart. Unless of course someone here simply downright doesn't recognize me, I see no reason why the people here wouldn't believe that I was one of them. Also they don't seem to care if someone walks into their main lobby in the late evening.

'One...more...thing...' my brain told me before I left the store, one of the shelves of knick knacks had a selection of eye-glasses. I did see an optometrists office here in the Erudite shopping area, but this is the clothing store. Were they for show? No matter. I took a pair and put them on and looked in the mirror. Huh, I do look smart. Just as I thought, these were not prescription glasses, the lenses were just plain lenses of ordinary glass.

I then went to the library with all the computers.

I took an empty chair and started typing on what appeared to be a standard keyboard. The crest of Erudite took up most of the screen, an image of an eye. The eye must symbolize the acquisition of knowledge.

When I started typing a file directory was offered to me as well as a search engine. The computer's programming and digital code seemed to be an unremarkable standard binary system. I typed into the search box 'historical records'. A number of links came up. I selected one and started reading. It was fairly generic information about the five factions, but what seemed unusual to me was that the information didn't seem to go back more than 159 years, where the information simply said that all previous historical records had been lost. Maps of the Earth, other countries, foreign cultures, there was some information, but hardly any? These people know nothing about anything outside of the walls of their city.

Long story short, a looked for a whole bunch of stuff. I memorized hundreds of pages of text in minutes of different information. They had medical science, knowledge of physics, technology, a few other languages, etc.

But interestingly, no knowledge of how to fly. I could invent the hang glider for them. But any information about the past or where they came from or the rest of the world, nothing.

This is a bigger mystery that I thought. Taha Aki, said there was something big going on that I need to stop. Maybe the Erudite are withholding important information from themselves, or at least the higher ups are from their own. It might make sense.

I did some quick keystrokes and found the location of the Erudite Mainframe.

I closed up the computer and got up to go to the elevator.

When I got to the floor in which the Mainframe was housed I walked down the hall. I'm probably not supposed to be here, but I can stay out of sight. I tried some of the doors and they seemed to be unlocked.

I found the location of the Mainframe and the door had no handle. There was a numbered keypad on the wall beside the door. There were six 'asterisk signs' that light up when a key is hit. My guess is it is a six digit password. I could bust the door open with my vampire strength, but that would not be very subtle.

I took off my glasses and opened my eyes wide. At will, I dilated my retinas and focused on the keys. My vampire eyes told me that the keys that were pressed the most by a bare finger were the 1, the 2, the 3, the 6, the 9, and the 0. That's a six digit password, with six digits to choose from, non-repeating, would be 6 × 5 × 4 × 3 × 2 equals 720 permutations. Not much of a security door lock if you ask me.

I put my ear to the door and I could hear that there was no one inside. I then started typing in on keypad the 720 possible combinations one at a time. I got extraordinarily lucky and got it on the thirty-ninth try.

The door opened. I walked in and saw a console. I sat down and a holographic keyboard appeared. Cool. The screen in front of me was fancy and high-tech. It seemed to be a standard touch-screen with a number of odd symbols and functions. With my vampire scientific and mathematical brain, nothing i can't figure out in seconds. I started typing.

"Voice identification please." said an automated feminine voice.

My vampire vocal cords could imitate the voice of someone else perfectly, such as Jeanine Mathews, but I don't know what she sounds like. There might be some kind of alarm if I use my own voice, so I decided to keep quiet and hack my way in. With a few very quick keystrokes I was able to bring up the display of the binary code of the computer's programming. I then began tapping at the keys as fast as the mainframes buffer could process the keystrokes, and in a matter of moments my hack bypassed the security clearance function.

"Access granted." said the automated feminine voice.

Curious? That was almost too easy. In fact, forget almost, that was too easy. It seems as though someone had deliberately created the mainframe security system to be easy to break. As though someone from an outside server wanted easy control over it? Very curious?

I started typing into the keyword search box a variety of different questions. I did find a date, the year is 2481. That's more than 100 years after, Star Trek: The Next Generation.

Still, historical information about prior to the end of the war was not available. A cursory skim of computer information said there was a lot of talk about information on 'serums' though. Amity Peace-serum. Norma from a couple nights ago had mentioned that. The computer here says it is supposed to act as a mild sedative while also offering a feeling of euphoria. Sounds like marijuana.

The data also referred to the Candor truth-serum, which was supposed to dull the persons conscious awareness and force him to answer out loud any question that is asked to them and to answer truthfully. If only the government intelligence agencies in my time in my universe had that in their war against terrorism when interrogating prisoners.

There was then the Erudite death-serum, which was not a poison for say, but rather it's a very powerful sedative that will stop a person's heart if the person can't stay awake, which no one ever has before after taking it. It can be either injected into the body directly or released into the air in aerosol form. Barbaric but, interesting, and relatively humane.

Then there was the Dauntless fear-serum. Intended to test a Dauntlesses bravery by targeting the fear center of the brain along with memory and imagination center for the person to live out inside their mind a situation that would terrify them the most. Disturbing.

There also appeared to be an Abnegation serum, but interestingly the Erudite mainframe did not have any information on it. Another serum that appeared to be common knowledge was the aptitude-serum. It was supposed to test a person's virtues by offering a series of choices to determine if they would be best suited for the faction of their birth or for a different faction. In the last couple days I had heard plenty of information from people about the aptitude tests.

The were a number of files about several other experimental serums that were currently being tested in the lab but still needed fine tuning.

But it's still came to the same thing, I had no idea what was going on, I again tried the historical information though I thought I'd memorized everything about. It explained that at the end of the war there were a number of people in the city that blamed a certain negative personality trait on the destruction of the world and that they felt it was necessary to isolate certain personality traits in order to keep the peace, thus, the five factions. I typed in on the search box the names of famous historical figures, American presidents, noted scientists, etc. nothing. I tried the names of cities that would be nearby here. Nothing. I tried other countries, nothing. I tried the names of the ocean's. Nothing.

This is insane! A war that destroyed the world and there are no survivors except in the city of Chicago, though apparently the Erudite mainframe doesn't even know that the city is called Chicago.

There must be survivors somewhere? The Russians, the Chinese, the Australians, even here in the United States there are giant underground bunkers that are prepared for a 1000 year ice age. What about the Volturi in the city of Volterra? Is it possible that they exist in this universe still? They took care of their city for over 3000 years in my time, though if there was a nuclear war, and the city of Volterra was hit by a nuclear warhead, basically Marcus, Aro, and the entire guard's bodies would have been disintegrated in a ball of superheated plasma, and they would have died just the same as if they were ripped apart and burned. And what about the Asgard, or the Goa'uld, or those little silver body snatchers that call themselves Souls? Does the Stargate still exist in this universe? Does my family still exist in this universe? Do the Esper's of Esper mansion still exist in this universe? Or other nomad vampires? I haven't picked up the scent of any nomad vampires in the city yet, but then again I haven't really searched very far afield since I got here. Usually a nomad vampire will run for hundreds of miles until the pick up the scent of another vampire. And if the population of the world is as low as the people in this city say it is, then vampires would head for the most heavily populated places.

So many questions, and so few answers. The mystery of it is infuriating. I'm getting off topic here, Taha Aki, told me that something bad was going to happen resulting in many deaths. The only hostility that I've detected among the people since I got here are the Erudite against the Abnegation.

I typed into the search box, 'Abnegation propaganda'. It was basically news reports saying that, "The governing faction of the city, Abnegation, has been incompetent in taking care of the city, has been squandering food on the factionless, and has been forcing their beliefs of selflessness on the other four factions and therefore preventing the city from having any ambition for a prospering better lifestyle. The leader of Abnegation, Marcus Eaton, is accused of parental abuse against his son and the recent Abnegation-born transfers of Robert Black, Caleb Prior, and Beatrice Prior, only two years after Marcus Eaton's son Tobias defection to Dauntless, calls into question the moral values of apparently the most loyal faction as most Abnegation 16-year-olds never leave their birth faction, wondering if these three left this year because of parental abuse."

Is that the reason why my host chose to leave Abnegation? Was she abused?

I typed into the search box, "Beatrice Prior." Up came a photograph. So this is what my hosts face looks like? Though it looked like an oddly angled photograph as though it came from a single frame of a surveillance camera.

Age: 16

Faction of birth: Abnegation

Aptitude test result: Abnegation - mental activity during aptitude simulation - 'no record, due to accidental deletion', results had to be recorded manually by aptitude instructor, Tori Wu - choice at Choosing ceremony, Dauntless.

Parents: Natalie Prior, (maiden name, Wright, transferred from Dauntless) and Andrew Prior, (transferred from Erudite)

Siblings: Caleb Prior (older brother, transferred to Erudite)

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5ft 1'

Weight: 101 lbs

Personality: quiet, keeps to herself, though for Abnegation is frequently hyper and rambunctious. (Suspected, possible Divergent.)

There was that word, Divergent, again. I typed into the search box, 'Divergent'. There were a number of selection choices for me to choose from. I picked one of them. It explained that it was a person with multiple personality virtue characteristics that would make them incapable of conforming to the behavioral expectations of a faction, therefore making them a threat to the faction system. While factions such as Candor, Amity, and Abnegation, tolerate Divergents, Erudite and Dauntless have been attempting to eliminate them from the population entirely.

'That is sick!' I thought indignantly. There has got to be more to this than simply an Erudite and Dauntless fear from their leaders of a few random people who have multiple virtues? I was then sure of it, there is something bigger than the fear of the collapse of their entire system because someone would have a little bit of difficulty conforming to the behavioral expectations.

I tried typing in additional information around that genre. There was then a recorded video talk of Jeanine Matthews. I clicked on it.

Words came up on the screen and out of the speaker I heard a reprimanding buzz.

"Restricted access!" said the words on the screen.

This seems like something. I thought to myself.

I managed to open up the security clearance binary code on the screen and again with rapid key movements as fast as the buffer could process the keystrokes, I hacked through the secure files security.

The video then came up.

It was a video between Jeanine and a younger Erudite boy, they were having a conversation.

"Eric," said Jeanine Matthews.

Oh, so that is Eric. Albeit a slightly younger version.

"You know why you are here. I have chosen you for a very special mission. You can not fail."

"I understand." said Eric.

"You have been chosen for this task for three reasons, one, you have been training in hand to hand combat all your life. Two, you possess good leadership skills through intimidation, and you're not afraid two use cruelty. And third, you have shown in aptitude tests the ability to think clearly under pressure."

"I am honored by the task."

"There is a prophecy that was made by one of the founders of the five factions after the end of the war." said Jeanine as she spoke to the boy. "What I am going to tell you, I can only tell you part of, because I cannot explain the details. I do not know how to explain the details. But I will explain the importance of your mission. As you know the Divergents are growing in numbers. And they have ideas that would alter the workings of the faction system. We need to stop them."

"I don't understand, Ms. Matthews." said Eric.

Jeanine sighed but continued to try to explain.

"Okay, you see, there is some vital information that the Abnegation leaders were entrusted with at the beginning of the factions. Information that is intended to be released to the people at the right time. Myself and my predecessor were shown this information by Marcus years ago and it was extraordinary!"

She seemed in awe as she spoke. "The information involves a woman in a video that is in the hands of the Abnegation. Her name was Amanda Ridder, and she had changed her name to Edith Prior, at the end of the war and was one of the first to live in the city."

'Edith Prior'? My host's ancestor maybe?

"Now, she made a...'prophecy', for lack of word."

"Prophecy?" said Eric in a doubtful tone of voice.

"For lack of word." Jeanine reiterated. "She said that while each individual person in the city would be able to relatively conform to their own faction, they would one day have children and grandchildren who would possess abilities of multiple factions. And that these people would be called 'Divergent', and that when they reach a certain number then that will be the end of the factions and they will lead the people into a non-faction government."

Eric had a look of awe on his face.

"It is imperative that this 'prophecy' does not come true. Now, again, I cannot explain to you the meaning of the details but for the sake of your mission I need you to focus on this. Amanda Ridder's prophecy is insane! She was out of her mind when she created it! If the population of the Divergent grows too high and the prophecy comes true then it will mean the end of our peace, it will mean the end of everything that we have attempted to rebuild in the city, it would mean exponential change that we would not be able to handle."

Eric had a look of serious concern.

"This is extraordinary." said Eric in agreement. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to choose Dauntless at your choosing ceremony and infiltrate the Dauntless leadership. Find the Divergent within Dauntless. If we can find a way to control them or detect them with in the overall population young and early, then we will be able to prevent the Edith Prior prediction from coming true."

"And our ultimate outcome in the end shall be?"

"Ultimately, I believe that it is time for a change in the governing faction. We shall need the assistance of Dauntless in this endeavor. This will be a long term plan, it is not something that we can do tomorrow, but in a few years, give or take a few months, we should be able to figure out a way. We will get the other factions to fall in line. Divergents do more than just affect the behavioral expectations of the faction system, their ever increasing numbers will cause The Amanda Ridder prophecy to come true. That is why the time for action has come and the Divergents must be stopped."

"You seem to really hate Divergents, miss Matthews." half a question worded as an observation.

"Hate them?" said Jeanine Mathews in thoughtful consideration. "Actually, I rather admire them. They are a good people. They would be good citizens in a new world. I envy them; I wish I could be like them, the way they can think and feel and perceive the world in a way I never could...You must never treat them as criminals, no, but merely as a accidentally cancer that must be cut out before its too late."

Eric thought for a moment.

"Infiltrate Dauntless leadership, and find the Divergent." he repeated the instructions to himself. "I won't let you down."

The recording ended.

Jeanine Mathews must have stored this recording of that meeting for documentation.

This is interesting, she fears the Divergent, less for there inability to conform and more for the presence of their growing numbers making this prophecy from coming true.

But it raised even more questions still. It sounded like they were making war plans against Abnegation.

I typed in the search box 'Amanda Ridder'.

"There is no information on such a person in the database." said an automated voice.

I tried 'Edith Prior,'.

"Founder of Erudite, 159 years ago." said the automated voice.

That's it!? Come on! I don't even know what I'm looking for? Time is short, I have to get back.

I was scrolling through a number of random documents, and I was just about to close up the server when one secret document caught my interest. It was under the category 'Abnegation Propaganda'. All it said was, 'Serum 139'. My curiosity was spiked; what is Serum 139? It wasn't listed with the other serums?

I was about to type it into the search box, when...my vampire senses tingled...someone was going to come into the room in one second.

At vampire speed I was against the wall over by the door and out of sight. A woman walked into the room and once she was ahead of me and hadn't looked in my direction, I was out the door with vampire stealth before it closed.

I need to speak to Marcus Eaton, but that will have to wait.

**Author's note: I know this chapter was poorly written. I've been off my game. **

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Author's note: Sorry to my faithful readers for the delay in the update. I was working on other projects and had difficulty with inspiration. Enjoy.**

** Beatrice's point of view:**

The British nomad, Alistair, was holding the baby boy. His human girlfriend Letta had just given birth to two half human half vampire twins. She was now undergoing the firey vampiric transformation.

Carlisle was examining the baby girl.

"Have you thought of names, Alistair?" asked Carlisle.

"I have considered thousands." said Alistair in response. "But, what name is just right? But, I have settled on 'Soli'ena', for the girl, and 'Ty'rell', for the boy."

"They're perfect." said Rosalie, referring to the given names.

All of the vampires and werewolves came to see the half breed creatures that were considered by most as nothing less than a miracle. They all adored the babies, and were accepted into the community of mythical creatures with open arms.

"This brings the population of vampire hybrids up to a total of 7." said Alice Cullen.

"Actually," cut in Matilda Wormwood the esper. "We have reason to believe that the practice of vampire hybrid children being born is slightly more common than that." She said cryptically.

Everyone looked at her with confusion. "What do you mean?" Said Bella.

"Well, we were up on one of our ships in orbit, and we did a wide area scan over the entire surface of the planet." said Matilda. "While vampires don't show up on sensors because their bodies don't give off any life signs, vampire hybrids light up on our life signs sensors like a bright beacon. If our scan for vampire hybrids over the entire surface of the planet was correct, we detected no less than 32 vampire hybrids spread over the 7 continents."

"32?" said Joham with disbelief.

"Have you tried to seek them out?" asked Valentine Cullen.

"No, we felt such an act was irrelevant." said Matilda. "If they are as smart as all the hybrids we know, then they of course are smart enough to keep a low profile."

This seemed interesting to the others and even to me. The others continued to discuss it when Jacob vied for my attention.

"Tris, we're going to a bonfire party tonight." said Jacob. "We're going to be telling the histories and legends of the tribe to the younger children who haven't heard them before, though older kids will be there too."

A bonfire party? never been too one of those in Abnegation before. Sounds like fun.

* * *

><p>We, the wolves and the Cullens, who were invited to the story telling, were all sitting around the bonfire on the Quileute Indian Reservation. With us were many young children from the tribe. They were going to be telling the histories and legends of the tribe. I found it interesting, histories and legends among the five factions were limited to the founding of the factions and a few references of the war and the political corruption of the human race prior to that.<p>

**(Author's note: Some of the wording of the legend from the book and movie has been changed slightly for this fanfic.)**

The story was being told by Jacob who sat beside me. All of the young children looked at him with attentive interest.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe since the beginning." he said with dramatic monotone. His voice indicated that good story telling was a skilled talent of his. "And we are a small tribe still, but we have never died out, that is because there has always being magic in our blood. It was not always the power of shape-shifting into the powerful wolf, no, that came later. First, we were spirit warriors. In the beginning, our tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled shipbuilders and fishermen. The waters were rich in fish, the surrounding forest of this area were rich in wild animals for hunting, as well as fruits and vegetables. There were others who coveted our land and attempted to take it from us. The spirit warriors of our legends possessed the ability to leave their physical body behind in a state of dreamless coma and then fly through the air in a state of empty consciousness."

Fly through the air in a state of empty consciousness? without a body? I try to imagine that. Sounds like it would be feel weird.

"Kaheleha, was not the first spirit warrior, for the legends do not say who was the first to discover this power. But, he was the first Great Spirit chief of our histories, because unlike all of the other spirit warriors before him, he was the first chief of our tribe to use our magic to defend our land.

"A stronger tribe became against us. We did not possess the strength to force of arms to overpower them. So when we saw that they were coming, we took to our ships and headed out into the sea, a place for our enemy could not follow, and our enemy claimed our village and the surrounding area as theirs. Kaheleha, then took his spirit warriors and they left their bodies behind and entered their spirit forms, and they flew back to the land on the wind to face our enemy. They could not physically touch our enemy, but, they had other ways. They could create a screaming sound in the air, and they could control the minds of animals, and they could blow great winds. They used these powers to scare our enemy away, and as our enemy fled they told every tribe along the way to stay away from Quileute lands for it was he cursed place.

"The men returned to the ships and their bodies and then took the ships and the women and children back to the land. The Ho's, and the Makah's, wanted nothing to do with our magic, and made peace with us so that there would be no war. And we lived in peace with our neighboring tribes for many years, many Great Spirit chiefs came and went, and then came the last great spirit chief of our histories, Taha Aki.

"Taha Aki, was a gentle man, and a man of peace, and the Quileutes lived in great care and comfort under his rule. But, there was one man who was not content, Utlapa. He had a dream and ambition to use their powers to conquer the Ho's and the Makah's and the other surrounding tribes beyond them and build an empire. But when the Spirit warriors were in their spirit forms they could read each other's thoughts, and Taha Aki was able to see in Utlapa's mind and know his ambitions. For these evil intentions with the spirit powers, Taha Aki sentenced Utlapa to exile.

"One day, Taha Aki went out into a sacred secret place in the mountains where he would then leave his physical body and enter the spirit world and he would search around in his spirit form. When Taha Aki went out to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At First Utlapa planned to kill the chief, but then he had another idea.

"He waited for Taha Aki to enter the spirit world then Utlapa waited until he was sure that the chief had travelled some distance. Then Utlapa entered the spirit world and then entered Taha Aki's body.

"He knew in an instant what Utlapa had done and then raced back to his body as fast as he could, but when he got there his body was gone. And all he found was Utlapa's body and the throat had been slit.

"Utlapa then began to walk back to the village in Taha Aki's body, and Taha Aki was helpless to do anything. Utlapa then entered the village and took his place as chief of the Quileutes.

"For the first few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed that he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began, Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any spirit warriors from entering the spirit world. He claimed that he had had a vision of danger, and that it would be severely life-threatening for any spirit warrior to enter the spirit world ever again. But, the truth was is that any spirit warrior that enters the spirit world will be able to read the thoughts of Taha Aki and then know the truth. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, for he knew that Taha Aki would be right there to quickly reclaim his body at his first opportunity. So, with this, Utlapa's dreams of conquest with the spirit warriors magic was impossible, so he then sought to content himself with simply ruling over the Quileutes. He became a burden, seeking privileges that the Taha Aki had never sought before, refusing to work with the other villagers, and taking a young second wife and then a third, even though Taha Aki's first wife continued to live on, something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury."

With my Abnegation upbringing, and the whole point of the workings of the faction system, the very idea of such a person's selfish and political actions were unthinkable to me as I listened to the legend.

"Eventually," Jacob continued, "Taha Aki, tried to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He used his spirit warrior magic to control the mind of a giant wolf...or rather, the legend says that the particular wolf in question was unnaturally large for it's kind. He then sent the wolf to kill the false chief, but the spirit warriors protected Utlapa and a young spirit warrior got killed. Taha Aki, felt great sorrow and told the wolf to leave the village.

"All that the stories say is that it was not an easy task to be a spirit warrior, for it was more frightening than exhilarating to be disembodied from one's physical form. No spirit warrior was away from their body longer than they had to. The chief's duty to leave his body and search for danger was a choice and a sacrifice. But now, Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long that he was in agony. He then envied the giant wolf, at least it had a body, at least it had a life; even life as an animal would be better than this disembodied consciousnes.

Jacob Black paused as he looked into the eyes of all of the young children in turn.

"And, that was the moment when he made the decision that changed the Quileutes forever. He...asked...the giant wolf to let him in. He asked the giant wolf to share. And the wolf complied. And Taha Aki entered the wolfs body with relief and gratitude.

"He then took the wolf back to the village. When the wolf approached, Utlapa told the spirit warriors to take there spears and kill the wolf while Utlapa went to hide. But the wolf under Taha Aki's control did not harm the spirit warriors. He looked into the faces of each of the Spirit warriors in turn, and try to communicate with his eyes, and tried to yelp the songs of his people. It did not take the spirit warriors long to realize that this was no ordinary animal, but that spirit was influencing this giant wolf. That was then one of the Spirit warriors, an older man named Yut, he decided to break the false Chiefs orders and enter the spirit world himself so that he may communicate with the giant wolf. Once Yut, entered the spirit world he entered the spirit world, he gathered the truth in an instant and welcomed his true chief home. It was then that Utlapa came out of hiding to see whether or not the wolf had been killed, but then saw that Yut, was lying on the ground his body apparently unconscious and Utlapa then determined what had actually happened so he needed to prevent Yut, from returning, Utlapa shouted, 'traitor!' and the other spirit warriors did not know what to do, for it was the chief's decision on punishing lawbreakers. Yut returned to his body but before he could tell the spirit warriors the truth, Utlapa slit Yut's throat.

"Taha Aki became enraged at what he had seen and he was ready to leap at the false chief and tear his throat out, but, the anger was too much for the body of the wolf, for it was the anger of a man. And then, the greatest magic to happened!"

Jacob Black paused from the dramatic monotone as he looked at each of the young children around the bonfire in turn as they all eagerly waited for him to say the next thing.

"Before the eyes of Utlapa, the spirit warriors, and all of the other villagers and witnesses that were there, the giant wolf transformed into a man! The new man did not look like Taha Akis body. It was far more glorious! Though it was not Taha Aki's body, the spirit warriors immediately knew in an instant that the new man was Taha Aki, for they had flown with Taha Aki in the spirit world, for the new man's body was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. They then looked over at Utlapa who was in Taha Aki's original body, and they knew without a doubt that it was an imposter and had being for some time. Utlapa tried to flee, but Taha Aki ran forward at more than twice the speed of a normal man and grabbed hold of his former body and with what seemed to be unnatural 20 times the normal strength of a man, for he possessed the strength of the giant wolf in his new body, he ripped his former body limb from limb, and the Quileutes were free from Utlapa forever.

"He immediately set things right, again working with the other villagers, and giving the young wives back to their families. The only rule of Utlapa's that he did not change was to forbid anyone from using their spirit forms again, for the spirit forms were now too dangerous with the idea stealing a body, an idea which had never existed before.

"Generations passed, and any time an enemy tribe came against the Quileutes, Taha Aki would turn into a giant wolf and scare them away. He did not age, for he seemed to stay young as the generations passed. He lived for the lives of three old men. His wife continued to give birth to children after he had returned, and when his sons became men, they too could transform into giant wolves, and they too would not age. Some of them did not like the transformation, and when they went a significant amount of time without transforming they began to age again.

Why? I thought to myself. Why would anyone give up eternal youth?

"Taha Aki's first wife grew old and died. Then Taha Aki married again, and his second wife grew old and died, and then he married again. And in his third wife he found his true spirit wife, though he had loved the first two she was something more, and he did not want to live without her, ever. So, he decided to give up the transformation so that he could grow old with her."

Oh, so that is why one would give it up.

"And the tribe continued to live on for many years, Taha Aki's sons would protect the tribe."

In all of my years in Abnegation I had never heard any stories or legends like that (though they hardly ever told us anything). I was in awe at the tale. The spirit chief Taha Aki of the story seems to be more or less Abnegation. Had he been born in my time, in my world, he would have being perfect for the faction of the selfless.

Jacob did not continue talking. He then turned his attention to his father, Billy Black.

"That was the story of the Spirit warriors." Said Billy Black in a strong and dignified monotone of an experienced storyteller. "This is the story of the third wife's sacrifice.

"Many years had passed since Taha Aki had married his third wife, and his skin had begun to wrinkle and his hair had begun to gray. And then a messenger from the Makah tribe came. They said that there were two missing young girls. And that they had immediately suspected the Quileute shape-shifting wolves of whom they distrusted.

"All of the wolves knew that no one among their number was responsible, for they all could read each others minds in there wolf forms just as they could when they were spirit warriors. But, none the less, Taha Aki entrusted this investigation to, Taha Wi, the youngest son of Taha Aki's first wife, and the oldest in the pack.

"They set out for the Makah village, and when they got there they encountered a strange sweet scent that they had never smelled before. The scent was so sweet it burned their noses to the point of pain. the scent seemed to leave a trail, so they followed it. the trail of the sweet scent led away deep into the mountains for quite a ways until, Taha Wi, sent the three youngest back to report to Taha Aki, and he went on with the two oldest.

"Sometime later, the three youngest wolves could no longer hear the thoughts of their three oldest brothers, which meant they had either turned back into human form and did not turn back into wolves, or they had died. After some time they had concluded that their older brothers were lost to them and not coming back. Taha Aki then went to the Makah chief in his formal mourning clothes and the Makah chief new that the Quileutes we're not responsible for the disappearance of their two young women. And the tensions between the two tribes ended.

"One year later, they received another message from the makah village, and they were told that another two young women had gone missing. The three wolves immediately started an investigation just like they had done a year before. Taha Aki, waited for his three sons to return, but it was many days later when only one of his sons returned, young Yaha Utah, the oldest of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. he carried in his mouth the body parts of a strange stone-like corpse. Young Yaha Utah, then told a remarkable tail. They entered the Makah, village his brothers and him, and they came across the same sweet scent that they had come across before. They followed the scent deep into the mountains again until finally found its source. The source of the strong sweet scent was a strange creature, an extraordinary creature that they had never seen before. It looked like a man, but it had eyes as red as blood, skin as white as snow, hard as granite stone, and cold as ice!"

He then looked at the Cullens who were sitting here.

"One of the young Makah women was dead on the ground, a bleeding bite wound of human teeth marks on her neck, while the second young woman had her neck at the mouth of the creature, drinking her blood."

I had heard about this; vampires' true nature, though all I've met so far are nothing like that.

"The creature tossed the woman's body aside as he faced the wolves, a trickle of blood at his lips. The oldest of the three ran at the creature in anger and in his over confidence underestimate the great speed and strength of the creature, and in a fraction of a second the creature broke the oldest Wolf's neck. Young Yaha Utah and his brother we're more wary, using their speed, out maneuvering the creature. They found that in spite of the creatures Stone skin, their teeth could penetrate the creature's skin without difficulty. They had to push their wolf speed and strength to its absolute limits in order to match the creature, something that had never been tested before. The creature got a hold of the older brother, while young Yaha Utah then wrapped his jaws around the creature's neck and tore the head off. But, the headless torso continued to fight and was winning. Young Yaha Utah fought hard, ripping the creature to pieces in a desperate attempt to save his brother, but it was too late. Both of his older brothers were now dead. He used the available fabric in the area to make a sack to carry the stone body parts of the creature.

"When young Yaha Utah returned to the village with the stone body parts of the creature, every single person there who was of Taha Aki's descent, even those who had not transformed, could smell the strong sweet scent coming off of the body parts. The council members then laid out the body parts to be examined and when one of them poked the severed forearm with a stick and it bumped the severed hand, the fingers of the severed hand twitch and attempted to reach towards the forearm as though it was trying to reassemble itself.

"They believed that the creature was dead, but obviously it was not. They then threw all of the body parts into the fire, and the stone body parts seems to be flammable. The fire then completely destroyed the creature, and a thick cloud of purple smoke polluted the air, the ashes of the fire pit were then placed into little leather bags and scattered far so that the creature would never be able to reassemble it self, while the chief was always watch over one of the bags."

Billy Black then reached into an old leather bag and pulled out a smaller leather bag that was much older and worn out and held it for everyone to see.

"We then had to accept that this creature was a member of a species. A species, that the Quileutes had to share this Earth with. They called this new species, 'The Cold Ones', 'The Blood Drinkers', and lived in fear that the creature was not alone, but the Quileutes fervently hoped that the Cold man was the only one of its kind?!...we were wrong! The Cold man had a mate, and she came seeking revenge. It was a rare sunny day for here in the Olympic Peninsula. The cold woman entered the village and in the sunlight her skin sparkles and glittered like clear transparent crystals and shards of glass. The villagers that all saw her arrive bowed down to her to worship her. She then spoke in a language that no one there could understand. The people became confused at her words. Of all of the witnesses that were there when she arrived there was no one of Taha Aki's descent except one small boy who held his nose as he whined and complained to his mother that the strong sweet scent was burning his nose. That is when the cold woman attacked and killed 18 of the 20 witnesses, the remaining two were only able to escape because the cold woman was distracted by the blood."

I could imagine. Even now I feel the thirst, though I can control it. I have been informed that vampires that regularly feed on human blood have significantly less control when it comes to feeding.

"The two surviving witnesses found Taha Aki in Council with the other elders of the tribe. And young Yaha Utah transformed into a giant wolf and went and found the cold woman.

"The cold woman had gone to the docks chasing after the people, but when she saw the giant wolf she ran to him, pointed at him, and spoke several incomprehensible words in her native language. And then they did battle. The cold woman was not the fighter that her mate was, but young Yaha Utah was alone, though he fought bravely he could not win, and it was not long before the Cold Woman had slain him, and he laid dead on the ground just like his older brothers.

"As he watched his son die at the hands of the cold woman he screamed in rage, and even though he was an old man and had not transformed in many years, his clothing was torn to pieces as he burst forth as a giant wolf and he fought the cold woman harder than he had ever fought before in his life!

"Though he was an old man weary with age, this was Taha Aki the spirit man, and he had an inner strength that could not be matched...but, the cold woman was able to match his strength. Taha Aki's third wife watched the fight and knew that her husband would die, and then what would happen to the rest of the tribe in the village, the cold woman would kill them all. She then felt that they had only one chance.

"She was a very smart and clever woman who always thought of every scenario and variable of a situation from past experiences. She remembered her son saying that he killed the cold man because his brother served as a distraction, and the 2 witnesses of the 20 witnesses were able to escape because the first 18 were a distraction to the cold woman because of the blood. There was only one chance save the village here and now, Taha Aki needed his opponent to be distracted so that it would give him a chance to destroy her. She then reached to the belt of her young son that was standing beside her, and took his knife. She then walked up to the cold woman who had Taha Aki in a headlock and the cold woman glanced at the third wife for only a moment at the knife that she held in her hand."

Billy Black then paused for a moment as he looked with a strong serious face at each person around the bonfire.

"Unlike her husband and the Cold Woman, the third wife was no magical being, with no extraordinary supernatural powers...except one...courage! She then stabbed herself in the heart with her son's knife. The smell of the fresh flowing blood traveled through the air and into the cold woman's nose in a fraction of a second and she stopped and loosened her grip on Taha Aki's neck as she looked at the bloody wound on the third wife's chest, seeming to forget about the giant wolf in her arms.

"That was all that Taha Aki needed in order to move out of the way of the cold woman's arm and wrapped his jaws around cold woman's head and wrestle, trying to separate it from the neck. Taha Aki, had the upper hand in the fight now, but the fight was not over, and he was no longer alone. As the third wife's two young sons saw their mother dying from the bloody wound in her heart, even though they were not yet men they both burst forth as giant wolves, and together the three wolves tore the cold woman to pieces!"

Billy Black paused to allow it all to sink in to the listeners.

"The third wife's brave and selfless sacrifice of courage and intelligence saved the tribe." said Billy Black.

That stuck in me. Courage, Intelligence, and Selflessness? The three qualities that Tori, told me I had equal aptitude for. Could there be anything wrong with me as a Divergent? The third wife saved everyone by sacrificing herself. Would I ever do something like that? Though any true Abnegation would give up their own life for someone else.

"Taha Aki never transformed back into a man. He lay beside his dead wife for one whole day growling at anyone who came near. Then he got up and walked into the forest, and was never seen again.

"Time passed, and life among the Quileutes returned to normal. Every few decades or so a blood drinker would pass through our land, and our Wolf protectors would destroy it. It would be taken unaware. Every now and then one of the wolves would be killed, but never again were our numbers decimated like they were the first time, for our ancestors had learned to fight the Cold ones. There were never more than three wolves at any one time, it was enough, but then one day we stopped transforming entirely, only when a blood drinker would pass through our land would a few of those who possess the ability to transform, would transform, and protect our land. The blood drinkers never came in groups of more than two. Then, one day, in recent decades, a larger coven came."

He then looked at Carlisle.

"A coven of five. Five blood drinkers in one group. The power and strength of such a group could scarcely be imagined by us. And your own great-grandfathers transformed into giant wolves and were prepared to fight them even though only three wolves could not stand up to five blood drinkers. But, these blood drinkers behaved very strangely. And Carlisle Cullen spoke to Ephraim Black and said that they meant no harm, and promised not to hurt the Quileutes. Since they outnumber us there was no reason for Carlisle Cullen to make the treaty, but Carlisle Cullen's gentle demeanor and somewhat less threatening yellow eyes, and the reassurance of their habits of only drinking animal blood made Ephraim Black believe that they were different. And we promised them that we would never reveal their secrets and that they would never reveal ours and that they would stay off of Quileute lands and never again kill or bite a human. And our two families have not fought since."

I was entranced by the story. I could never have imagined such a thing. My imagination was putting the described story into pictures in my head. I imagined a primitive people, with no electricity, no modern technology, just a small population in a rich and fertile land where the earth provides them with everything that they need, mixed in with magic and werewolves and vampires and invisible spirits. But, while that was somewhat of a finality in the last part of the story, the stories didn't seem to be over.

Billy Black, then looked at Sam Uley.

"That was the story of the third wife's sacrifice." said Sam Uley, in a voice of picking up the story where it left off. "This, is my story. 11 years ago, I was a senior in high school. I had plans to go to college. I was dating a wonderful young woman to whom I was in love, Leah Clearwater."

He then looked over at, Leah.

"Then, Carlisle Cullen and his family moved to the town of Forks. One day I detected their scent, which the stories say is the catalyst for transforming. And for days I started feeling feverish, which the stories say is one of the first signs of the starting of the transformation. I had heard the legends all my life but did not personally believe in them, and branded them as silly native-American superstition like the naive teenager I was. My father had left my mother and me years earlier and I never knew the first signs of the transformation, for he most likely would have believed in the superstitions and would have been able to identify my transformation before it happened. Then one day it did happened, I was out hiking in the trail outside of the reservation, when I spontaneously burst forth, my clothing being ripped apart. I had no idea what happened, I thought I had gone crazy. I wandered the woods in my wolf form for 2 weeks staying out of sight. My mother, and Leah Clearwater had no idea where I was and became worried. Until one day I was finally able to calm down enough and I reverted back to human form. I was still in a state of shock because I still had no idea what had happen to me, I considered the legends but I felt that such a thing had to be impossible.

"I went home, and Leah Clearwater and my mother asked me where I had been, but I refused to tell them. We worked things out. And then one day I shook hands with Old Quil Ateara the 3'rd, which many of you know as simply, Old Quil, who passed away a few years ago. They then met with me a day later because Old Quil was able to identify my symptoms. When they explained the details of the legends and that Doctor Cullen to whom they were convinced was a blood drinker was now working at the hospital in town, I then understood, and things got better. Shortly after that I could hear the thoughts of two others, Jared Camron, and Paul Lahote. And we became the usual pack of three, just like in the legends. I then imprinted on Emily Young, and broke the heart of Leah Clearwater, and I resented the Cullens for that because their presence caused my transformation. We don't no why we imprint, but, it allows us to find our perfect soul mates. We become the perfect mate to the object of our imprinting and they in turn become our perfect mate because it is difficult for them to resist our devotion and adoration. In that moment I truly loathed the Cullens, I blamed the Cullens for me breaking Leah's heart, the Cullens presence made me phase, phasing made me imprint on Emily, and imprinting on Emily made me a liar and a traitor to every promise I ever made to Leah. To this day I don't regret being with Emily, we have two beautiful children and a third on the way, but merely at the time I wished there had been a way for no one to get hurt.

"Emily Young was upset that I had left Leah Clearwater to be with her, and then in a moment of selfish anger I accidentally scarred Emily Young's face. I was horrified at myself, but she forgave me, and then decided to return my affections.

"2 years passed, when Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police of Forks, and Billy Black's best lifelong friend, moved to Forks. Where by an unusual stroke of vampire fate, Carlisle Cullen's mindreader son Edward fell in love with her, to whom he craves the blood for."

Sam Uley looked at Edward and Bella who were there beside me.

"But he was like an imprinted wolf to her and did nothing to harm her and saved her life from several vampires. The Cullens were apparently unaware that we still existed, but they still held true to their side of the treaty and did not come on to Quileute lands. We watched Edward and Bella's relationship from afar while also not interfering with their lives though we grew concerned with Edward and Bella's relationship.

"After what we later learned to be a vampire attempt on Bella's life, Edward Cullen chose to break off the relationship and then they left the town of Forks. Bella Swan went missing for several hours and myself and Jared and Paul went searching for her. I found her, and suspected that there may have been vampire venom in her system, but she had no bite wound. I took her home and she appeared to be in good health.

"5 months later something unusual began happening. A redheaded vampire who was referred to as Victoria, kept cutting across Quileute lands. We ran after her, confident that we would kill her, no blood drinker had ever outrun us before, the stories say we were not always stronger, but we were always faster. But hunting Victoria...was rather unusual; it didn't matter how hard we tried, she was able to outrun us. If we thought we were gaining on her, she was always able to stay ahead of us. If we thought we had trapped her in an ambush, she always found a way out. It was frustrating.

"And then the most unusual thing happened. A fourth wolf joined the pack, and it was strange, not just that the pack was now more than three for the first time in centuries, but the fact that Embry Call, is not Quileute. His mother is Makah by blood, and no one knew who his father was.

"A few weeks later, Jacob Black, joined the pack while he and Bella Swan, had been getting close. One day when we had picked up the scent of an unfamiliar vampire, we tracked its scent all the way to a meadow out in the middle of nowhere, where we came face to face with Bella Swan, and a black haired blood drinker. They seemed to be having some sort of altercation, we were not one-hundred percent certain that he wasn't some sort of relative of the Cullens, which would then have resulted in a violation of the treaty on our part, but then it seemed like we were sure that he was going to feed on her. He fled when he saw us, as he should. We ran after him and caught him with ease and the five of us combined tore him to pieces without a fight. We then came to the conclusion that the vampire that we believed was called Victoria, was his mate, and that she would retaliate, but she didn't. She kept making appearances but then kept running and we could never catch her. Isabella Swan then figured out the truth of what Jacob Black truly was, and then confronted him with his secret. And we then allowed Bella Swan into our inner circle. Bella Swan then told us about Edward Cullen being a mind reader and Alice Cullen having the ability to see the future. The stories he told us that's there were some blood drinkers that pass through our land that possessed special powers beyond the norm for blood drinkers, but, even though they were our own tribes legends, we had fervently hoped that those particular legends may have been...over exaggerated. It seems, that we were wrong.

"It was then around that time that we had an additional 3 wolves join the pack, Quil Ateara the 5th, Seth Clearwater, and something that had never happened before in the history of the legends, a female wolf, my ex girlfriend, Leah Clearwater. But it did not end there. A short time later 2 more significantly younger boys join to the pack. We then came to the conclusion that our magic had its own will, and that it knew we would need greater numbers in order to combat something that was coming, but we didn't know what it was.

"Less than a month later, the Cullens returned to the town of Forks after some sort of incident, in Italy, and Edward Cullen and Bella Swan got back together.

"We then heard rumors of mysterious killings and disappearances in the city of Seattle. And on the day Bella Swan's high school graduation, we were informed that 20, count'em 20, vampires with superior strength and ferocity were coming here, to feast! This was serious, in all of our histories we had never encountered so many at one time before, and even with a pack as strong as ours, 10 wolves, we could not stand up to a force of 20 vampires, unless, we fought beside the Cullens.

"The army of newborn vampires arrived, and they were a horrifying sight, like a ravenous horde of zombies right out of a horror movie. Nonetheless, using Jasper Hale's instructions on how to fight them, we won the battle without casualties, and I am pleased to say that if it were not for the Cullens, the tribe would have been wiped out.

"Two months later, Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were married, and then, four weeks after that, we received what at the time was most disturbing news. Bella Swan was pregnant with a vampire baby. At first we didn't know what to make of this, we had never conceived the idea of such a thing, and we were convinced it was an unnatural vampire spawn that would destroy us all. And that is when Jacob Black embraced his birthright and became the Alpha Wolf, though I myself did not give up the position. So there were two Alphas, there were two packs. Unheard of in the legends. Our attempt to eliminate the threat was delayed for several days until the vampire spawn was born, which is what then changed our alliance with the Cullens forever. Jacob Black imprinted...on Renesmee Cullen.

He the looked right at me.

"Renesmee Cullen, who we believed to be the vampire spawn that would destroy us all, turned out to be completely benign, and in any case it is the strongest and most adamant of all of our tribes laws, no wolf may kill the object of another wolf's imprinting. Through the werewolf imprinting, Renesmee Cullen, became a member of our family, and by some kind of mysterious love spell; she was adored by all who came in physical contact with her skin. I myself went to see her on the day of her birth, and I was entranced by her beauty, and her ability to commune with me telepathically with a touch.

"Isabella Swan was then transformed into a vampire, it was necessary to save her life, for vampire venom heals, it does not kill.

"Our alliance with the Cullens was stronger than ever, until we received word of another threat. The Cullens informed us that The Vampire police, who were referred to as the Volturi, we're coming to pronounce judgment on the Cullens for serious crimes and that they would not stop there but that they would wipe us out along with any member of the tribe who possessed the werewolf gene.

"Carlisle Cullen summoned friends from the four corners of the earth, and we prepared to stand against the Volturi.

"The day came. The black cloaked vampires arrived. They were not like the savage young vampires that we had fought the previous spring, but they were calm, walked smoothly, and were very quiet, and therefore all the more menacing because of their genteel civility. We made our case against the Volturi in a court of law, but their leader Aro, said that we were guilty, while his brother Marcus said that we were innocent and turned against them and joined us before the fight started. By this time the pack had grown to 17 wolves. Carlisle had gathered a total of 22 vampires, many of whom did not drink animal blood, but we needed them for the tribe's survival...ironic. Including two extraordinarily older vampires to whom Carlisle claimed were the original Dracula by human legend.

"And on that day, in what was referred to as, the Cullens' baseball clearing, we fought for the freedom of the Quileutes against the cold ones who sought our blood to quench their thirst. **(Author's note: Please read Chapter 1 of my fanfic, Twilight Saga: Meteor Shower)** The battle was fierce! That day many on our side we lost, but in the end the vampire king referred to as Aro, bit off more than he could chew! And we were victorious."

He had a smug smile at his last words.

"A member of the Volturi who possessed the ability to heal joined our side and his gift was able to restore our fallen wolves to life, all but one. Philip house. He was both the newest and youngest of the 17 wolves, but he was one of the strongest and bravest. He gave His life for the tribe, fighting against a ruthless enemy, and his body was cremated with dignity in an honorable ceremony.

"Today the Volturi are under new leadership. And we live in peace, as the majority of the vampire community around the world know that Quileute land is a no vampires zone, unless invited.

"We have joined the Cullens on several campaigns since then. And recently we learned that we face another threat. Even worse than the cold ones. A threat from beyond the stars where are ruthless alien being by the name of Anubis, threatens to enslave the earth and wipe out the Quileutes. **(Author's note: Read my fanfic, Twilight Saga: Solar Flare)** But that legend will not be told until many years in the future from now. But in the meantime we must all be vigilant for whatever lies ahead."

That seems to be the end of the story, I was still in awe, and I had all kinds of questions, I was far too curious for an Abnegation; it must be the Erudite in my divergence.

"Whatever happened to Taha Aki?" I asked.

Billy Black, looked at me when he answered.

"We do not know. The stories do not say. He could have wandered the earth for years. But we of the pack have never been able to hear his thoughts. Our guess is that at some point in the past, after contact was lost, he must have died. Or is still alive today. Other than that we do not know where he is or what happened to him."

Curious? But I don't know anything about this world or these people, so I can't make any guesses or speculations. I have a poor imagination.

I wonder what happened to Taha Aki? At the same time I wonder where Renesmee Cullen's consciousness is, if she truly is in my body right now, in my time, in my universe? I wonder how she's coping, taking my place in Dauntless? I wonder how she's handling the faction system?

**Please review!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Author's note: Sorry to my faithful readers for the delay in the update. I was working on other projects and had difficulty with inspiration. Some things have been changed from the movie and book. Enjoy. **

**Renesmee's point of view:**

The next day was more physical exercising during training. More target practice and then dismissal at 6:00.

I still held 1'st place on the score board. And all of the other names on the board shifted around slightly. Mickey advanced to 43'rd place, and Uriah surpassed Edward, advancing to 2'nd place. And a number of variations in between.

We went to the communal dining area and hung out for the evening.

Bedtime again.

I believe I'm expected.

I was out of bed and out of Dauntless headquarters at vampire speed. I raced to Norma's place and I could smell her scent, as well as a second unfamiliar person.

I knocked. Norma opened the door a crack.

"Were you followed?" she asked out of polite caution.

"If they were able to keep up with me and track me, then they deserve to catch me here." I answered.

"Fair enough." said Norma.

She opened the door and I stepped in. I was then face to face with a middle aged woman approximately between the age of 36 and 44.

"Renesmee, this is our leader Evelyn Johnson." said Norma.

"It is nice to meet you." I said to Evelyn Johnson.

She scrutinized me, observed my green and white haircolor.

"You seem to be getting comfortable in Dauntless." said Evelyn Johnson.

"I'm merely settling in for the long haul, assuming that I will be there for an extended length of time."

"Fair enough." said Evelyn. "So, it is true then?"

I knew what she was asking but decided to ask anyway.

"What is true?"

"Norma has told me a highly unusual story. That you are not Beatrice Prior, that you are in fact some sort of mythical creature from another dimension?"

"Actually," I said as the only thing I could think of was her misuse of the word 'dimension'. "I am from an alternate reality, or parallel universe. Not another dimension."

Evelyn Johnson frowned in confusion.

"What is the difference?" asked Evelyn Johnson.

"You see the theory of relatively is that for every action, there are a thousand different possible outcomes, where then there are an infinite number of different universes where duplicates of us actually live out each and every one of those possible outcomes, and then every one of those possible outcomes have a thousand different possible outcomes and every one of those outcomes has a thousand for possible outcomes and so on and so forth. I am from a universe where things would possibly happen differently."

She still seemed confused.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure that the science of it is difficult to comprehend." I said in reassurance.

"Well, I was born in Erudite," said Evelyn Johnson, "I have a fairly decent understanding science."

"And as for what exactly I am that Norma told you, I am a half human half vampire hybrid. And I can show you better than I can tell you." I told her as I stepped towards her.

Evelyn looked at Norma, and Norma nodded that it was alright. I then placed the tips of my fingers on her face. I turned on my telepathy, and I transferred all of the relevant knowledge of the situation into her mind.

I took my hand off of her face and stepped back and she looked at me with awe.

"That was extraordinary!" said Evelyn with awe.

"I get that a lot." I said. "The reality of what I am is difficult for most to accept that mythical creatures are real. But I am here because Norma said you wanted to see me."

"I had to see for myself that Norma was not crazy." said Evelyn Johnson. "Now, I was hoping we might be able to work together on a little endeavor?"

"Your revolution?" I said. "Norma told me the other night."

Evelyn smiled.

"Yes, but I am curious on how you got here, and why?" said Evelyn. "And Norma told me you don't know?"

"Well, that mystery was revealed about ten minutes after I left Norma's place the other night." I said.

I then placed my hand on her face and revealed my memories of my conversation with Taha Aki. Then I realized that Taha Aki wouldn't mean anything to her so I told her telepathically of the Quileute legends.

Now she was even more in awe.

"It seems that we are but a very small part of a much bigger world!" she said as she rubbed her head as though she a headache. "But we need to focus on the present in the here and now. I need your help with freeing the Factionless from a life of poverty because we can't fit into a faction."

"I sympathize with your situation." I told her. "And it is my opinion that a change in government might be necessary for the improvement of the lifestyle of the factionless. But Taha Aki has informed me of something that is going to happen, a lot of people are going to die and that it is imperative that I stop this event. It is possible that this event could be a revolution."

"I want to recruit someone of your talents to my cause." she said straight out.

"No," I said firmly, "I will not be party to what could be a massacre."

"Well, after what Norma told me, and you just showed me, if we had someone like you on our side, we would be able to take down our opposition with a more decisive strike and make it a lot less bloody. You must understand, we can not keep living like this!" she said with seriousness. "We live by a strict set of rules until we are sixteen and then the Choosing Ceremony gives us the illusion of choice, but in actuality it is just another means of controlling us because of the societal failures of our ancestors."

"I was born to Candor." said Norma. "They are honest, you always know where you stand with them, there is no mystery. But simultaneously it goes the same for you the other way around, you can't keep any secrets, and they are merciless, if you're caught with a secret or in a lie, you never hear the end of it."

Makes me think of Maggie of the Irish coven.

"I trusted my aptitude test, and as I told you the other night I might have chosen Candor, but then they would have found out about my divergence. Dauntless was no better with the Divergent. And while Amity was peaceful and the people you're always so kind, I was incapable of conforming. The faction of Amity is actually very good compared to the other four. As I told you before I hold no ill will towards them at all. There were so many things that would normally really tick off a normal person, and the Amity stay calm, and I was always reprimanded, and the constant doses of peace serum that they kept giving me. I have come to see the factions the way Evelyn does. The factions are a prison even to those who accept them and conform to them easily."

"And I was born to Erudite." said Evelyn Johnson. "We live in big fancy condos, and value comfortable life. But, they are so arrogant! They think that they are better than everyone else because they are the smartest, and you must be seen by your peers reading and studying all the time, and if you answer a science or math question wrong, then it's nothing but reprimand in condemnation that you weren't studying hard enough. So, on the day of my Choosing Ceremony I transferred to Abnegation. I saw in school that they never had to study, they were quiet, I found the attraction of their simple quiet life as opposed to the hectic scientific studying of Erudite. During Abnegation initiation I did one month of community service while being taught to think about others. But then I quickly found that I craved not just a simple life, but few decorations around the house, which were forbidden. I then found myself attracted to a man that had a subtle charm, but then after we got married I was merely his trophy wife. We had a beautiful son, but we both endured years, of abuse because he enforced the Abnegation standards with too much harsh brutal discipline. And that is one of the problems with the factions, there's no way out of them except becoming factionless."

"Couldn't you report him?" I asked her.

"I could have, but I didn't. Plus he also threatened me not to report him. He shamed me into believing that it was my fault. But none the less there was no outlet for persons energy in Abnegation; the lifestyle was simple, but it was stifling. I then had an affair, and while in the spirit of selflessness the faction was willing to forgive me, my husband insisted on kicking me out, so I chose to leave instead, which would have been an embarrassment to him so he staged my death and had a fake funeral. That was 8 years ago. And as a Factionless person I have been nearly starving. Again I will say that that is the problem with the faction system, there's no way out of them except being factionless and once you're factionless there's no way back in. And even then there is no alternative option. I saw in your mind a world of hectic frustrating burochracy, but even then help can be given. You must understand Renesmee Cullen, we need a new system within the city that will allow for more flexibility within all peoples both homeless and non-homeless."

"What exactly are your plans for a revolution?" I asked.

"We will start with attacking Dauntless." said Evelyn. "They will put up a fight, but once they're out of the way, Erudite, Abnegation, and Candor will have no defence."

"Candor has weapons." said Norma. "For the 'honest truth tellers', when push comes to shove they can throw down and get feisty. But without Dauntless support, it's nothing we can't handle."

"And Abnegation." said Evelyn. "'The Selfless' will fight in defense of others, but unlike 'the brave' and 'the honest', they are not fighters and have no weapons. Erudite have weapons, but don't know how to use them, and don't know how to fight."

"What about Amity?" I asked.

"The Amity are pacifists." said Norma. "They won't resist. When we show up with weapons and tell them that we're taking over, the only resistance we will get from them will be stern faces and silent protest, but they will not fight."

"Then we disband and dissolve the factions and start a Factionless government where the Divergent can exercise their multiple behavioral virtues without being feared of being different, and the non-divergent who don't fit in to any faction can have good jobs, good homes, and food." explained Evelyn.

"I sympathize with your situation." I told them with understanding. "But, I have a task here in this world to save a lot of lives, I wish not to be part of anything that will result in people getting killed."

They didn't respond and felt that they were not going to convince me and they then just pleaded with their eyes.

I paused and thought for a minute.

"But I will think about it. And I will try and come up with a non-violent solution." I told her. "Evelyn Johnson, I will 'try' to assist you in providing for equal rights between the factionless and the factions, but I will make no commitment to your cause. When do you plan to attack?"

"No set date." said Evelyn. "But with the Abnegation giving us so much food, we have been getting stronger. We need more time to prepare and plan. We hope to attack in six months to a year."

"I understand your situation." I said. "But I ask of you to please hold off on your attack until I say...please! I'm asking you too trust me."

I then touched her hand and placed a hypnotic suggestion of trust into her mind.

She sighed in frustration as though she didn't like the decision that she had to make.

"Oh fine!" she said reluctantly. "But you said you would improve our lifestyle. I will hold you to your word."

"I said I would try." I corrected. "We shall meet again soon. I now need to go to the home of Marcus Eaton."

Evelyn Johnson then raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why do you need to go to his home?" she asked with suspicion.

"He has some information that I require."

"He will not divulge information to you if he does not want to." she warned me.

I smiled at her and waved off her remark in reassurance.

"I can be very persuasive." I told her with a maniacal voice.

I smiled thanks at both of them and then I stepped out of the door.

But then I stopped in the doorway and turned back towards them.

"Just out of curiosity, how is the former leader of Dauntless, Eric, doing?" I asked.

She then frowned in confusion at my question.

"Eric?" said Evelyn in a confused voice. "One of the Dauntless leaders? Yes, I know of him. Several of the former Dauntless factionless know of him and dislike him. Why would I know anything about how he is doing?"

"Because he got kicked out of Dauntless 3 days ago." I told her. "He is now factionless."

She again frowned in confusion.

"No, I have not seen him anywhere in the city nor have any of the other Factionless."

Odd? Where could he be?

"Curious?" I said out loud in confusion. "Have the factionless in the city look for him. Perhaps he has taken refuge in another faction."

"Impossible." said Evelyn. "No faction would take in a Factionless person. Except maybe the Abnegation."

"Last night, I found out that he and Jeanine Matthews were involved together in some kind of plot against the divergent by undermining the Dauntless." I said. "It may be possible that he went back to Erudite."

"No way." said Evelyn. "The Erudite would never take back a faction less person, especially Jeanine Matthews."

"Maybe he made some kind of deal? I found out that he only chose Dauntless because Jeanine Matthews requested it, but his aptitude test said that he qualified for Erudite. Maybe, Jeanine Matthews felt bad enough to take him back?

"No." said Evelyn. "Jeanine Matthews is a lot of things, but she would force out of her own mind any traits of another faction. Even in such a situation she would avoid acting like an Amity or an Abnegation, especially an Abnegation."

"Nonetheless house your people look for him. I have a task to do."

And then I was out the door.

* * *

><p>I ran to the Abnegation sector. Now to find the home of Marcus Eaton. I didn't know where he lives. I had learned that he was the person who presided over the Choosing Ceremony, and I conjured up the memory of his scent from when I was standing by the giant stone basins, his scent had saturated the surrounding air at the time.<p>

The Abnegation streets were well kempt, but not overly done. The houses were just featureless grey cubes of concrete, all identical, decent square-footage for low income families, and a large stack of fire wood beside each house.

I found Marcus Eaton's scent and followed the trail to the front door of one of the houses. I knocked. I could hear footsteps inside. The door opened and there stood the man in grey clothing from the Choosing Ceremony.

"Marcus Eaton?" I inquired.

He scrutinized me for a moment.

"Beatrice?" he said in disbelief while looking at my green and white hair. "What have you done to yourself?!"

I decided not to waste his time.

"We need to talk." I said and I pushed past him into the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked disapprovingly.

"You have some information I require." I told him matter-of-factly.

"You betrayed your faction!" said Marcus angrily. "Why would I give you any information?"

I thought maybe I might be able to tell him the truth, he seems like an arrogant man, but, different from the Erudite.

"I am not Beatrice Prior." I told him.

He paused for a moment to consider that.

"What do you mean?" he asked apparently still upset by my presence. "I don't understand. Who are you, and why did you come to my home like this?"

"Marcus Eaton, there is no way to explain this in a way that you will understand with words. So my reason for barging into your front door right here right now will all be explained if you will just take my hand."

I extended my hand for him to take it. He was reluctant. I then stepped forward and took his hand and turned on my telepathy. I told him who I was and where I come from and why I'm here and that I'm in Beatrice Prior's body. I didn't tell him everything, just what I felt he needed to know.

I took my hand off of his hand and he then looked at me with awe.

"This is extraordinary!" said Marcus Eaton. "What are you?!"

I smiled mischievously, "As I have just shown you telepathically, let's just say I'm a vampire Alice who has tumbled down the rabbit hole. And I'm trying to find my way home."

I then touched his face and told him telepathically the story of 'Alice in Wonderland'.

"And it is an apt description, as your world doesn't make sense to me." I said.

"So why have you come to my home." asked Marcus.

"I was brought here by an ascended-being and given a task to save many lives." I told him. "I need to know what you can tell me about the Edith Prior video."

His look almost went to horror.

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my means. But I only found out of it. I don't know anything about it. Except that it was some kind of message left here by the founders. I believe it may be relevant to my investigation. Last night I broke into Erudite Headquarters, and I hacked into the Erudite Mainframe. I skimmed through all kinds of files until I found a video of Jeanine Matthew talking about a Amanda Ridder/Edith Prior video that the Abnegation had shown her and her predecessor many years ago, and that there was some kind of prophecy in it talking about the Divergent. And now Jeanine Matthews is hunting the Divergent."

We sat in his living room and discussed what ever he could about the Edith Prior video but apparently his descriptions were very vague somewhat cryptic.

"Marcus Eaton. I think that this may save us both a lot of time if you could show me the video."

"Are you sure that you can handle it?" said Marcus gravely with a raised eyebrow. "The revelation that it offers is a lot to take in."

I smiled, amused at his cautious warning.

"Well, as I have just shown you telepathically, I am not your average human being. I come from a place where extraordinary revelations are the norm. I think I can handle it."

He then led me out of his home and over to a building, which is a place where the Abnegations congregate for one reason or another. He led me into a secret room, where he then approached a door.

"Retinal scan identification please." said a feminine voice.

He then placed his eyes into a retinal scanner on the wall.

"Divergent confirmed." said a feminine voice.

Oh, so Marcus is Divergent too. But the door does not open. He then turned to me.

"It is a sensor that is detecting your presence, unless you are also Divergent it will not let you in."

My guess is that the retinal scanner must detect the divergence in your mind through your eyes. Will it work on me? I'm not the same as them. I then placed my eyes into the retinal scanner, there was a flash of blue laser light in my eyes.

"Divergent confirmed." said the voice.

I guess my mind through my eyes must be 'Divergent-compatible' for the retinal scanner. The door then opened. Inside was what appeared to be a computer that took up half of the wall.

"Here." said Marcus. "The message left by the founders."

He then typed in a sequence of numbers and a video started playing.

On the screen a woman in a fancy new crisp business suit stood in front of a desk, and she was beautiful, but had a professional demeanour.

**(Author's note: The wording of the Amanda Ridder message from the book and movie has been modified slightly for this fanfic.)**

"Hello, citizens of the city, faction and Factionless alike." said the woman. "My name is Amanda Ridder. I come from outside the wall, where we have all but destroyed ourselves. I am a member of an organization that is working towards helping human kind. We used to thrive on this Earth, while simultaneously nation fought against nation, but never to the point of decimation; we were always smart enough to stop our own fighting just short of total destruction. In spite of the wars that went on for centuries, we always managed to form a treaty with our warring nation before things got too bad.

"Then came a great peace. All of the wars in the world stopped, corruption within the governments stopped, everyone had unlimited entertainment, everyone had unlimited food, no one was unemployed, no one was homeless. But in spite of all of this we still sought to improve our behavior as a people on our day-to-day lives, even more so. So we attempted to isolate and neutralize certain negative personality traits by means of genetic manipulation. But it did not make us better, it made us worse, it caused us to become violent. It resulted in a war that decimated our planet's population. What was once a population of 7 billion was reduced to a population of a mere 100 million.

"Then came the peace. Albeit, a cautious and wary peace. After the war, we were all left with a genetic-personality-virtue-debilitating-disease that effected our minds, and we were limited to possessing only one of 5 personality-virtues; selflessness, bravery, kindness, intelligence, or honesty. But we were completely incapable of possessing two or more of the five personality-virtues. To possess two or more of the five virtues is 'humanity', and we had lost it. We sought to correct the problem. So we created your city as an experiment to solve the problem, an experiment that would take decades if not centuries to produce results. And within your city we created factions in order to ensure peace. And while it was initially necessary for every individual person to adhere to the behavioral expectations of their chosen faction, there were those that we hoped would one day be born within your population that would transcend the faction personality expectations, and possess two or more of the faction-virtues. These people would be called the Divergent. The Divergent are the true purpose of this experiment, and they are vital to us restoring the 'humanity' that we have lost. We have led you to believe that you are the last of the human race, but you are not. The leaders of the faction of Abnegation have been entrusted with this video and are to keep it a secret until the Divergent population of your city reaches a significant percentile of the total population. Once this has happened then it will be time for the gates of your city to be opened and for the population to rejoin the rest of the human race out within the rest of the world. As I stand in front of this video camera recording this message, I am about to join your number; my memory will be modified to not remember my former life, and I will become the founder of the faction of Erudite. My name will be Edith Prior, and there is much I'm eager to forget. If the Divergent population within your city has reached a significant size, then the rest of the human race, with our genetic-virtue-limiting-disease, await your arrival, with hope for a cure...beyond the wall!"

She then stabbed a syringe into her arm and pressed the plunger down. Her eyes went cross-eyed and then the video camera cut out.

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Renesmee's point of view:**

"Well, that's it." said Marcus, expectant of a look of horrified disbelief on my face. But instead all I gave him was a look of curious interest.

"You know, this actually kind of makes sense." I said with a tone of pointing out something obvious, thinking of the mysterious circumstances of the faction system in this dystopian world.

"What do you mean?" asked Marcus with a tone of confusion.

"Well, shortly after I got here, I got my bearings; figured out what was going on and stuff." I explained. "It doesn't add up."

"What doesn't add up?" asked Marcus.

"The Faction System, the wall around the city, the destruction of the world from the last world war, and the fact that the people in this city are the only survivors in the entire world?" I said, my tone emphasizing the ridiculousness of the thing. "I didn't buy it."

I even touched his face and told him telepathically more details about my world.

"If this country was anything like my country in my universe, then there would have been steps taken to ensure the survival of many city populations." I explained. "Giant underground bunkers that would house a thousand people for a 1000 year ice age, or a nuclear winter. And another thing, why haven't anyone in this city ventured out beyond the Amity farms to see what is out there?"

"Suffice it to say, we have manipulated the people into thinking that the world beyond the Amity farms is dangerous, and that's the inside of the wall is safe."

I smiled at him in his words being a confirmation to how most governments try and make the people believe certain things.

"The difference between the people of the city and myself, are, where I come from we have a different view of unusual situations." I said. "And now that I have seen the video, it all makes sense to me. It's the people on the outside that have led you to believe that you are alone. Now, my next step will be to talk to them and find them. The thing is that I shall need several days to a week to do it. And in Dauntless I need to keep up the charade that I am Beatrice Prior. I shall need to wait until after Dauntless initiation to...take a week off...more or less."

"That's the next step in your plan? To wait?" said Marcus.

"In order to keep up the charade that I am Beatrice Prior, yes. I can't go missing for too long a period of time all of a sudden. Unless I'm already a member."

"Well," said Marcus, "It seems that a lot of people are going to be heading out beyond the Amity farms, because we the Abnegation leaders have been following the instructions of Amanda Ridder in the video, and we believe that the time has come."

I looked at him and raise my eyebrows in surprise.

"You want?" I said in surprise.

"We have been testing the Divergent population among the Amity, Candor, Abnegation, and Factionless for months. We're not 100% positive, but so far from the people that we have tested, the Divergent percentile among the total population is up to a whopping 11%." said Marcus with disbelief. "ELEVEN PERCENT!?...we believe that is a significant percentile. So we are going to show them the Amanda Ridder video to everyone in the city all at once."

"When?" I asked.

"One week after initiation in all of the factions is over." said Marcus.

I immediately ran such a scenario through my head.

- _The factionless are hoping seize power. Erudite wants to stop the Amanda Ridder prophecy from coming true. Everyone else in the factions are extraordinarily dependent on the faction system. To reveal this video to them would drive the population to chaos. It would be like telling the people in my world that they all live in the Matrix. Yes, the Amanda Ridder video should be released to everyone, but not yet, it is too soon. It has to be done at the right time and in the right way. The resentful feelings of the Factionless need to be appeased, the corruption in Dauntless needs to be removed, and Jeannine Mathews must be stopped. Then the city can be told the truth.  
><em>

"Are you 100 percent positive that that is a good idea?"

"We feel that the time has come," said Marcus. "I don't think it will do any good to wait any longer."

"Look," I said to him with a tone of getting him to listen to reason, "my brain and imagination is significantly more powerful than yours. And I have just to run some very realistic scenarios through my head, to reveal the Amanda Ridder video will drive the people into chaos. I think that this may be the thing that will cause a lot of people to die."

I then touched his forehead and put a hypnotic suggestion into his mind for him to trust me. Then I took my hand off.

"I need you to trust me, Marcus." I said. "I need you to delay releasing the video for a little while. I know I'm the outsider here and you are the leader who is in charge, but I know what I'm doing, and I think that you might be jumping the gun a little with releasing the video. Give me time to work out something and I will get back to you."

He looked indignant.

"We have been planning this for months, and you think that you know better?"

"Call me arrogant." I told him. "But something big is going on, and I don't think that it would be wise to simply force some hidden truth to the people that had been kept from them for so long. You need to ease them into it gradually. Or at least just give me a little time, and after I finished with the time that I need, you can release the video...please...I'm asking you to trust me, from someone who has a far greater understanding of the universe and you do."

He sighed in irritation. "Very well. I will delay this for another year. Maybe longer. But in the meantime, I think we should meet again."

"All in good time. But I do have to keep up the charade as Beatrice Prior being a Dauntless initiate."

He smiled and nodded and let the matter rest.

"I must be on my way." I said.

"By the way, how is my son doing?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Who is your son?" I asked.

"Tobias Eaton." he said. "You may know him as, Four."

"Four? Four, is your son?" I asked.

"He transferred to Dauntless 2 years ago." he said with a solemn voice.

"Why?"

"I'm a disciplinarian." he said with a monotone of shame. "In his mind he may have believed that my parenting methods were too harsh."

"I'm sorry he feels that way." I said. "He is my training instructor. He seems fearless, strong, fair...I'm sorry I must be on my way."

I then pause before I left the room.

"Just out of curiosity, you said you been testing people for 'divergence'. How do you do that?"

He then reached into a locked drawer and then pulled out an unusual device it had a handle like a gun but it was not a weapon, the end of the device had some sort of rotating mechanism, and what appeared to be little holograms of the faction symbol crests.

"If the Erudite knew that we possess this technology, they would commit 100% of their resources to get their hands on it. They currently believe that this technology does not exist and they've been trying to come up with their own version of it. Their means of detecting divergents are not as accurate as they would like them to be. This device is a 'Divergent Detector', 100% accurate."

He then handed me the device. I took it.

"Point it at my head and pulled the trigger." he said.

I did it. I pointed it at his head and pulled the trigger. The device showed me 5 symbol crests of the factions, and the rotating lights spun around for a couple seconds and then stopped, the lights of Amity and Dauntless were dim, while the lights of Abnegation, Candor, and Erudite lit up brightly, and then there was a beeping sound.

_"Divergence, 60%."_ said a computerized feminine voice from the device.

I raised my eyebrow, impressed.

"Impressive." I said to him. "So your qualities are, selflessness, intelligence, and honesty?"

"For the most part. Personality virtues among Divergents tend to fluctuate." said Marcus. "The people who were to transcend the factions, that Amanda Ridder spoke of that would be born among us, think differently from those who are limited to only a single personality virtue."

"Well, if a person was honest, there's no reason that they shouldn't be capable of kindness or selflessness or courage or even be halfway good at science and math." I gave him as a concept for consideration. "And even the most honest person will say an untruth every now and then.

"A courageous person may be willing to stand up for another, but yet they may flee when they feel that their life is in danger.

"A smart person may be good with puzzles and math, but understanding science in a science textbook may be more difficult than it seems. I think that any one of these virtues could fluctuate among anybody.

"And then many of these personality virtues from your factions may be similar to each other. Such as selflessness and kindness; a kind person will often be selfless, and vise versa . Also selflessness and bravery are usually akin to each other."

"You speak wise words." said Marcus, though resentfully. I get the idea he didn't like me comparing Abnegation to Dauntless. "But it was true, selflessness and bravery are the same."

He then took the device back from me.

"Before you go, just out of curiosity." said Marcus. He then pointed the device at my head and pulled the trigger. The Holograms of the five faction crests spun around and then stopped. All 5 of the little symbol crests on the device lit up and beeped.

_"Divergence, 100%."_ said the computerized feminine voice from the the device.

Marcus's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh my goodness!" He said with disbelief in his voice. "What in the world is your mind made out of!?"

"I think I've already shown you much of my mind." I told him. "But now I must return to the initiates dormitories in the Dauntless compound. I will be missed. We will meet again."

"Wait. Aren't you afraid that I will reveal your secret to anyone?" he asked, politely addressing a concern.

I smiled at him, amused by his statement.

"What exactly are you going to tell them? that I'm a vampire from another universe?" I said with a tone of sarcasm. "Put yourself in the place of one of your counsel members and you hear those words out of your mouth." I said emphasizing the ridiculousness of such a claim.

I then rushed out the door and back to the Dauntless compound at vampire speed.

I was back at the Dauntless compound in minutes and back in bed and no one was the wiser.

* * *

><p>We were awoken by Four, at 7:24 am telling us he wanted us in the Gymnasium in 36 minutes. We got dressed, and went to the dinning hall for breakfast.<p>

"Hey Nessie." said Uriah. "How are you this morning?"

"Oh, just another day I guess." I said casually. "Hey, you're Dauntless-born, where is your family by the way?"

"Right over there." he said pointing to a middle-aged woman and a younger man at the far end of the dinning hall.

"How come I never see you with your family at all?" I asked.

"It's because of initiation." said Uriah. "Technically I could just go over there and say hello, but even we, the Dauntless-borns, are encouraged not to associate with our families until visiting day."

I had heard of this 'visiting day' several times since I got here. The family and friends of the Transfer initiates will come to the Dauntless compound to visit with them for the day. I wonder if Beatrice Prior's parents will come to see me.

"Anyway, let's get to training." said Uriah. "Lauren told us we're doing something different today."

Something different planned? What could that be?

I had finished eating the food that tasted awful to my vampire sense of taste for human food, while it also cooled the fire in my throat. And we headed to the gymnasium. Four and Lauren were both there along with, Max.

"We're going to be trying something new today." said Max. "Today we are going to be testing an experiment; we want to see how the Transfers do in a fight against the Dauntless-born."

Some of the Dauntless-born were mildly amused, well some of the transfers, especially the lowest ranked ones looked a little concerned.

Separating the Transfer initiates from the Dauntless-borns was just about the only fair thing that they've done during initiation. Why would they suddenly want to put them against each other in a fight?

"Max, I mean no disrespect, but I would still like to reiterate my protest in this." said Four in defense of the Transfers.

"Noted." said Max. "But if you wanted a say in how initiation of training goes, you should have become a Dauntless leader."

Interesting it seemed that Four, was supposed to be a Dauntless leader, but turn down the position.

Max then turned in our direction. "That is another thing that all of you have aim for at the end of Stage 2. Since Eric is out, the first ranked initiate at the end of initiation will have the option of becoming the fifth Dauntless leader since there is a spot open."

He then turned to Four and Lauren. "I have work to do elsewhere, but inform me of the results afterward."

He then smiled at all of us and walked away.

"Let's begin warm ups." said Lauren.

Push ups, sit ups, and jumping jacks. Then push ups again, and then sit ups again, and jumping jacks again, and then 50 laps. We were then given a five minute respite, and then we were directed towards the fighting-ring. Since there were 28 Dauntless-born and only 17 transfer initiates, 11 of the Dauntless-born would not be fighting.

Each Transfer initiate was paired against the Dauntless-born of closest equivalency to their skill on the score board.

"First fight, Mickey versus Ronald." said Four.

Ronald was the Dauntless-born who currently held 38'th place on the score board, while after yesterday morning Mickey held 43'rd place. I had seen Ronald fighting from across the Gymnasium during training. He has a buzzed head with his hair dyed a firey red and orange, a nose ring, and several tattoos. He's short and his muscles look unusually soft for a Dauntless-born, rather weak and unskilled for a Dauntless-born, though stronger and faster than Mickey, though only marginally.

Ronald got into the ring and shook out his muscles.

I pulled Mickey aside.

"Remember what I told you when we trained in the evening?" I said to him. "Hit his face with your elbow, go for the vulnerable spots, and when you want to hit hard, get angry."

We all patted him on the back as he took off his shirt so he was in just his black tank top to show his tattoos. He got into the ring and they put up their fists in defense.

They started fighting. Ronald was good, but Mickey immediately got himself angry and went for the vulnerable spots, taking Ronald by surprise. Ronald got a few hits in himself, but Mickey's renewed method was more than helping, and whenever he got hit he stayed on his feet. They seemed more or less evenly matched. Most of the Dauntless-born, and some of the Transfers, like Peter and his friends, cheered Ronald on, while some of the Dauntless-borns, like Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene, and most of the Transfers cheered Mickey on. They could all see Mickey doing far better than he usually does, and even Ronald started to get tired first.

While both Ronald and Mickey were tired and covered in bruises and bloody face wounds, Mickey mustered up a reserve of energy and hit Ronald in the face with his elbow, then in that moment of disorientation got him in a head lock and choked him off of air. Ronald's face turned red and he was about to pass out, when with a last reserve of strength he squeezed out of his lungs, "I CONCEDE!"

With a hard look and hand signal from Four, Mickey let go of Ronald and he crumpled to the floor with blood pouring out of his nostrils practically like a faucet. Some of his Dauntless-born buddies took him under his arm pits and helped him to his feet, and half carried him away.

Mickey splashed some water on his bloody face and wiped it down with a towel, then held an ice pack to his wounds.

"Good job Mickey." I said encouragingly.

"Thanks." said Mickey.

"Tonight, more practice with me, okay." I said.

"You got it." he said enthused.

Everyone else patted him on the back in congratulations.

The next fight was between the male Transfer initiate who was in 39'th place, and the female Dauntless-born who was in 37'th place. Their style was a little different from Mickey and Ronald, but in the end the Dauntless-born girl won.

Myra lost her fight to the last ranked Dauntless-born.

Al lost his fight to the 8'th ranked Dauntless-born, but he also seemed to have held back a little.

Will, won his fight, and Christina lost her's.

Edward fought Lynn, and won.

Peter lost to Marlene.

Hunter won his fight, though narrowly.

I fought Uriah. I won, though I made it look like it was close.

The other Transfer initiates all varied, some won, some lost.

* * *

><p>6:00 came. Most of us held ice packs to their faces. Not me, I don't bruise.<p>

"Good job everyone." said Four as he and Lauren stood over the computer. "Here are your rankings for today."

I held 1'st place.

Edward advanced back to 2'nd place.

Uriah fell back to 3'rd place.

Marlene was in 4'th place and Lynn was in 5'th place.

Another Dauntless-born took 6'th place and Peter fell back to 7'th.

4 more Dauntless-born and then Al, came in 12'th place.

2 more Dauntless-born and Will, and Drew continued to hold 15'th and 16'th place, and Molly advanced to 17'th place.

3 more Dauntless-born and then Christina fell back to 21'st place.

5 more Dauntless-born and then Hunter advanced to 27'th place.

The remaining Dauntless-borns and Transfers alternated the places between every other spot with Mickey advancing to 40'th place and Myra at 45'th.

"Tomorrow morning, 8:00 a.m." said Four. "Dismissed."

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay in the update. I was working on other projects. Enjoy.**

**Renesmee's point of view:**

We showered and changed into clean clothes.

"Hey Al," I said to him, "What happened during your fight today? I couldn't help it feel that you didn't give it your all? Sure he was a Dauntless-born, but you were almost twice his size."

"I felt bad after I beat Will." Said Al. "I don't like the idea of haven't beat the crap out of my fellow faction members. Even for training."

"Al, you shouldn't hold back." I said to him. "Your opponent has the option to concede."

"I know, but I just can't win again the way I did against Will, and I figured that since I'm so far ahead and I do so well in physical exercising that by the end of initiation I might make 24th place.

I could see it in him. He was brave, but there was a different kind of bravery. It seems that he's more Amity than Dauntless. He doesn't want to hurt people.

"You just need a little encouragement, and to build up your self confidence." I said to him. "Come with me and Mickey to the gymnasium after dinner, and you can train with the two of us, it'll build up your self confidence."

He smiled and nodded he seemed eager to go along with me. And then I could smell it; The pheromones that his body was giving off, his accelerated heartbeat at the sight of my face, the dilation of his eyes, and the flow of blood to his face. Al, likes Beatrice Prior.

From what I can tell, Beatrice Prior is pretty, but more or less plain, and her physical body almost underdeveloped, including her face. While simultaneously had a sort of inner beauty that some people find attractive. Or maybe it's just me that they are seeing. I may have Beatrice Prior's face and height, but her physical body was transformed into a vampire hybrid by Taha Aki, and vampire hybrids are always attractive to humans.

* * *

><p>We all went to dinner. We sat around at the dinner table as we filled our plates from the giant bowls and dishes in the middle of the table. We shared conversation.<p>

"Hey good work today Mickey." said Will encouragingly.

"Thanks." Said Mickey. "It's thanks to Nessie for teaching me a few moves."

"What kinds of moves?" asked Christina.

"Oh she just told me about the vulnerable spots on the body, and how I can unleash my full physical strength on someone by getting angry a little."

She then looked at me.

"Where in Abnegation did you learn about that kind of stuff?"

I hesitated for only a fraction of a second.

"I read." was my excuse.

She looked at me with a reprimanding eye. She knows I lied. We vampires are usually good at hiding this stuff. I need to be more careful.

Uriah, Lynn, and Marlene sat next to us.

"No hard feelings for today, Uriah?" I asked.

He smiled happily.

"No, no hard feelings." he said in an off-hand tone. "We acknowledge our team mates that are a challenge here in Dauntless."

Just then there was a panicked scream from the far side of the dinning hall.

"HELP! My daughter, she not breathing!"

I was out of my chair in less than a second and sprinted across the room at human speed. I pushed my way through the crowd until I came to Max, on his knees over a seven year old dark skinned girl with a face that was turning purple, who I guessed was his daughter.

"Let me help!" I said firmly.

"She's Abnegation, maybe she can help!" said a middle-aged woman who I assumed was Max's wife.

I placed my hands on the back and front of her neck. My vampire super senses felt around inside her body just a little. My brain could sense that her airways were being obstructed.

"There's something stuck in her throat." I told Max. "I could give her the hindlick maneuver...but I will attempt a different more direct method."

I squeezed her neck at the right position, and shoved Beatrice Prior's tiny hand into her mouth, hard. The girl's mouth was tight and it probably hurt her, but it had to be done. I gripped the object that was in the back of her mouth with my thumb forefinger, and with vampire strength I pulled it out.

The girl inhaled a huge gulp of air with relief, and then started coughing. I examined the spit covered object in my hand, it was a small, but nearly whole chicken wing with most of the meat still on it half chewed. I showed it to Max as he and his wife hugged their daughter.

"Max, if your daughter is truly Dauntless, I think it would be best that she not prove her bravery by trying to swallow something bigger then her esophagus." I said half jokingly. "If I might suggest, from now on only give her boneless chicken, and cut it into small pieces. We may be Dauntless, but I don't think that there's any cowardice in taking a few precautions."

"Thank you." said Max gratefully.

I stood up and walked back to my friends.

They all patted me on the shoulder and congratulated me.

"You're full of surprises, Nessie." said Edward.

I shrugged nonchalantly.

We ate quietly for a while. A lot of the Dauntless looked at me with smiles, some of them look at me with curious faces. After dinner, a few of my friends were going to go to the tattoo parlor to get some new tattoos, while I invited Al and Mickey to the gymnasium for a little practice.

* * *

><p>We practiced for a couple hours until it was time to stop and we would go and have some fun before bedtime.<p>

Just before we finished up in the gym, Max and his family came in. His daughter rushed towards me and hugged me around the waist. I hugged her back affectionately.

"I want to say thank you again." Said Max. "You saved my daughter's life."

"I'm sure that it was nothing." I told him modestly. "She probably wouldn't have died. She probably would have been saved by someone else had I not been there."

"You're too modest." said Max. "I just want to say that if there is anything that I can do for you in return, tell me."

I smiled and waved it off.

"No." I said. "I ask for nothing in return for what I did."

"Stop being so Abnegation." Said Max. "There must be something, anything."

I then thought of the initiates that would be cut. Although I had already placed the hypnotic suggestion into his mind to change that, I would might as well use the request to reinforced hypnotic suggestion.

"Well, I would like it if all 45 initiates could become members and not get cut."

"Well," he said in a state of deep thought. "Since Eric is now gone, and he was the Dauntless leader who supported the new initiation method the most, I may be able to get us to switch back to the old rules."

"What were the old rules?" I asked.

"We measured the skill level of each individual initiate and we simply qualified them on that. So technically if all 45 initiates meet the required skill level then they all can become members."

"Well, I believe that is a better system. Not that it's any of my business, I am just an initiate."

"You saved my daughter's life. I think we can get rid of Eric's new initiation procedure."

He then walked away with his family.

"Oh, and by the way. It's not required, and I won't say anything if you don't, but I like to award extra points to the initiates if I see that they are doing extra practicing on their own time." He smiled and winked.

Me, Mickey, and Al finished up. We met up with the others and then we went to the pit where there was dancing and snacks.

I then went off to be by myself so I could think. This time I was thinking of my family. I have been in this place for 5 days. 5 days? 5 days! I have never been away from my family for this long before. For the entire eight years of my life, I have never gone longer then three days without my family. The three days during the time that I was kidnapped by Anubis.

I missed mama. I miss daddy. I missed aunt Rosalie. Fun loving aunt Alice. Warm and motherly grandma. All of them, I missed all. I felt empty without them. But most importantly, I missed my Jacob, he and I are supposed to be on our honeymoon right now, and we're supposed to be naked. I'm supposed to be his wife right now, I wish I was at home!

"Nessie?" send Christina. I turned in her direction. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I was just..." I decided to be honest with her... "I just miss my family."

She smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you have family back in Candor?"

"My mother and sister. But I trusted the test and I want to be Dauntless."

I smiled and nodded at her. I've got to complete this mission and then Taha Aki said that he would send me home. But I have to wait before I can finish the mission. No matter I'll just be strong.

* * *

><p>The next morning we were awoken by Four, as always, and then we went to the dining hall. After breakfast we went to the gymnasium where we were to practice throwing knives.<p>

This was easy for me. Vampires had perfect hand-eye coordination. But I decided to tone it down a little, and when I threw the knives I deliberately hit the outer edge of the target instead of the bullseye.

But apparently even that was too good, because I was the only one who hit the target while everyone else threw their knives they were unable to hit the target at all. After a while there are varying degrees of success from the others. Peter and Edward were pretty good. I decided to keep my skill level just a little bit above Peter's.

Near the end of knife throwing training for the day, Al was having the most trouble. He kept throwing the knives but it kept falling way short of the target.

I observed the way he was throwing his arm didn't provide the proper momentum for the blade in his hand. The direction that he aimed was not correct.

I walked over to Al.

"Al." I said to him. "May I offer you some assistance?"

"Sure." said Al.

I've been demonstrated to him how He was slinging his arm out when releasing the blade.

"Throwing a knife is a mathematical exercise." I said to him. "When you fling your arm out, you are releasing the blade too late therefore causing the blade to lose momentum. When the blade leaves your hand, it is moving at the same direction and velocity that your hand was moving when you let go of it. Now, your arm is fast when you swing it, but when you fling your arm out towards the target you let go of the blade too late, that causes the blade to lose velocity before it leaves your hand."

He seemed to understand, though vaguely. I then demonstrated by holding my knife and then throwing it. I then demonstrated in slow motion the way my hand and fingers would be if I was holding at knife.

"Now throw the knife but try and release the blade early and,"

I walked over to the target and pointed 6 inches above the bullseye, "I want you to aim right here."

Then Peter tried to throw a knife directly at my head only making it look like an accident. But before the knife could touch my face I grabbed it out of the air with my bare hand.

I then tossed the knife back to him with a gloating smile.

"Go ahead, Al." I prompted.

Al, then held the knife, only this time he paused, he gauged the distance. And then flung his arm out fast, and this time releasing the blade from his fingers a split second early. The knife stuck very close to the bullseye.

"There you go, Al." I said him encouragingly.

"Thanks." I appreciate that.

* * *

><p>We then practiced, physical exercising for the rest of the morning. Four worked us hard.<p>

"Alright everyone!" said Four. "We're going to take a little field trip for the afternoon. Everybody get on the train, we are heading off to the Amity Compound, to show you the work that will need to be done if you end up watching the fence. And if you think that you are going to rank low to the point where you will have to watch the fence after initiation, you can choose to not waste your time, and become factionless now!"

This was something that was going to be done with both the Transfer initiates and the Dauntless-born.

Five minutes later we were outsideWhere the train tracks were at ground level, and just like before we had to get onto the moving train. Mickey was a little stronger and faster so he managed to do it. I then reminded Hunter that he was probably going to have to Jump off Just like before. And I told him that he probably Wouldn't be able to have me throw him off.

He told me, "Don't worry I can handle it this time."

* * *

><p>We were on the train for about 20 minutes until Four told us that we had reached the place where we were supposed to jump. It seemed that we didn't have to jump onto a building over a 2 meter gap this time, which made it easier for Hunter. And of course there is no risk of falling toward death.<p>

We walked towards what appeared to be some kind of gate at the fencem. The gate was thick metal mechanical doors.

Four typed in a password which I memorized from watching from a distance, and then we went outside of the fence and towards the Amity compound. I'd already seen this place before, but I guess it's different in the sunlight. Also as a vampire hybrid I have night vision.

"What's out there?" asked Al.

"Monsters." said Christina jokingly.

I laughed at that one. Vampires, werewolves, and aliens probably. I'm still unfamiliar with this universe.

"Places that never recovered from the war." said Will.

"Where are all the rest of the people?" asked Al.

"There are no people." said Lynn.

"That seems a little naive." I said to Lynn. "Do you really think that NO ONE else in the world could be out there. I mean obviously after the war, if we, within this city we built, there must have been other survivors out there elsewhere that also rebuilt. Maybe they're just out beyond radio range of the city. Maybe like us they choose not to venture too far beyond their city's borders."

Many of them became confused at my words and then raised their eyes in dawning comprehension as though they seemed foolish to not have come to this conclusion before.

"Let's just say that they built the fence for a reason." said Four.

"You know," said Uriah, "Sometimes when we we're at the top of the tower for the zip line. I look off to the south where I sometimes think I can see lights in the distance."

"Well, logic suggests that then maybe there is something out there." I said.

Four and Lauren then continued with their explanation of what the duties of the low ranking new members after initiation would be doing.

"If you rank low at the end of initiation, you will probably end up here." Said Four. "For what it is worth, most of those that do end up here will tell you that it is not so bad. If you end up here there is potential for some advancement later on, but not much."

Some people who were wearing yellow, red, orange in a variety of different patterns, came towards us. They smiled happily apparently they were smiling the whole time. Seems kind of weird but hey if they're happy they're happy. They looked towards our two instructors.

"Four and Lauren." said the woman with a welcoming smile wearing orange and yellow farming clothes. "Our visitors from Dauntless. It is our pleasure that you have come here."

"We're just showing our new initiates what they'll be doing if they have to watch the fence after initiation." said Four.

"Well," said the woman, "if it is at all possible, we may persuade you to stay for lunch?"

"We are pleased by your invitation, but I'm afraid that we must decline. I'm just going to go over some instructions with my initiates for the afternoon, we will keep to ourselves."

The woman smiled and nodded there were then a few other Amity people with a few other Dauntless guards who were looking over some crates in the back of a truck that was being driven by an Amity man.

There was one Amity boy who walked towards me and scrutinize my face for a little while.

"Beatrice?" said the boy. "Beatrice, is that you."

I looked at him, and then my vampire memory showed me a reference to his facial appearance. The Abnegation boy from the Choosing Ceremony, Robert Black. He scrutinized my hair, and visible tattoos.

"Beatrice, I knew you chose Dauntless at the Choosing Ceremony, but what have you done to yourself?"

"I decided to go a little wild and crazy." I said.

I wasn't entirely sure what to say to this boy. I didn't know him. Though obviously my host does. Perhaps, if I simply make no reference of anything about him that I should know it will be enough to keep him from being suspicious, though he is Abnegation so he's not supposed to be that suspicious to begin with.

"So," I said to him, "How are you enjoying your new faction?"

"The people here are a lot like Abnegation," he said to me, "Except they're less inhibited. The only rule here is no violence."

"I assume that no violence is a rule that Dauntless does not adhere to?"

"In Dauntless we are less inhibited than in Abnegation, though we only use violence when it's necessary." I said. Seemed true enough.

"Well, I'm glad you are enjoying your new faction."

And then he came right up to me and hugged me.

"I'm still getting used to hugging." Said Robert Black. "Here in Amity we are a lot more affectionate."

He then paused to look at me carefully as he held me at arms length. "Beatrice...did you get taller?"

I then realized that I was two inches taller than I was 4 days ago. I decided to play dumb. "I didn't notice."

"Beatrice?" said Peter. "Is that your real name?"

"Yes." I said.

I then looked back at Robert.

"I think I had better get back with my new faction members." I gestured to the other Dauntless. "I will see you around. "

I walked back over to my friends. Hunter apparently had been recognized by a few But he attempted to keep his distance.

"Who was that?" asked Christina.

"Robert Black." I told her. "From the choosing ceremony, He transferred from abnegation to Amity."

"Old friend of yours from abnegation?" She asked.

"Must have been." I deflected.

"You didn't sound entirely sure?" She said with a tone of suspicion.

Darn, that girl misses very little. Probably a cancer thing.

I was then approached by Four.

"I don't think that it is wise to fraternize with people from other factions, Nessie."

"My most sincere apologies." I said to him.

"I don't need an apology from you for my benefit." Said Four. "You should not fraternize with people from other factions for your benefit. It won't be good for you."

"I appreciate your advice." I said to him sincerely. "But I can take care of myself."

"You are going to be in for a lot of trouble."

He warned me. He walked off and continued his lecture about the workings of the fence guarding shift.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day we had arrived back at the Dauntless compound where Lauren and Four posted our rankings for the day.<p>

Since we had only done knife throwing today and physical exercise, our rankings fluctuated a little on our performance.

I still held 1'st Place.

Mickey moved up a couple slots.

And even Al was doing pretty good.

I still needed more time. There was nothing I could do to get to Taha Aki to send me home tonight, so I would still have to wait.

**Author's note: I'm not sure when I will update next. I will try to finish the next chapter soon.**

**Please review!**


End file.
